De volta a Redbourn Village
by Persephone Vigee-Lebrun
Summary: Tudo que Bella queria era ficar longe de Redbounr Village! Mas quis o destino que lá ela regressasse, para só então reencontrar seu antigo amor e melhor amigo, Edward Cullen. E deste reencontro, surgirá um novo desafio: Uma gravidez não programada!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

-Oh não senhorita, deixe que eu mesmo a ajudo a tirar as malas do carro... – Disse o taxista tentando ser gentil, mas claro que para ela aquilo soava mais como mais uma típica demonstração de machismo. Por que os homens sempre achavam que as mulheres eram fracas e indefesas?

-Não é necessário! Posso fazer isto sozinha! – Respondeu irritada enquanto tirava as valises e pagava a corrida ao motorista. Aquela fora uma árdua viagem até a sua antiga vila natal, Redbounr, pertencente à cidade de St Albans, no coração do condado de Hertfordshire, mas o que ela não faria para comparecer a festa de cinco anos de casado de sua melhor amiga Alice com Jasper Whitlock?

Mesmo que para isto ela tivesse que enfrentar seu antigo amigo, Edward Cullen, de quem vinha fugindo nos últimos tempos. Já tinha se passado três longos anos desde a última vez em que o viu, mas ela tinha certeza de que o desgraçado ainda devia ser o homem mais bonito de todo o Reino Unido!

Só de lembrar-se daqueles olhos verdes, ela sentia um terrível arrepio correndo pela espinha. A verdade era que Isabella sempre o amou, mas jamais teve coragem de se declarar para o melhor amigo! Principalmente depois que ele começara a namorar com a irritante Tanya Denali durante o último ano do ginásio.

Mas aquela não era hora para se pensar no passado. Afinal, agora ela teria de encarar o presente, e sem nenhuma perspectiva de futuro, o que era mais deprimente ainda. Arrastando as pesadas malas pelo jardim mal cuidado e empestado de ervas daninhas, ela tirou as chaves do bolso de seu velho jeans e abriu a pesada porta da casa que outrora fora de seu falecido pai.

Ao adentrar na sala peculiar e terrivelmente empoeirada devido aos meses sem manutenção, Isabella não pôde deixar de sentir um forte aperto no peito ao lembra-se dos terríveis momentos que passara lá.

Será que algum dia ela conseguiria olha para o velho sofá de couro marrom sem recordar de como seu pai costumava cair bêbado sobre ele após ter passado o dia todo enchendo a cara em algum bar da cidade? Era provável que não. Mas ela não pretendia ficar naquele mausoléu por muito tempo, pois assim que terminasse a festa de bodas de Alice e Jasper, pegaria o primeiro táxi de volta para Londres e deixaria toda aquela miséria para trás novamente.

Subindo os dois lances de escadas com dificuldade, pois suas malas estavam bastante pesadas, Bella se dirigiu ao seu antigo quarto, onde tudo fora deixado da mesma forma, inclusive os antigos pôsteres de bandas de rock e filmes velhos que ela idolatrava. Seu quarto era o antigo sótão, e ficava sob o declive do beiral do telhado, com uma pequena janela de onde se avistava a floresta conífera que ficava do outro lado da rua. Provavelmente, ninguém fizera uma faxina descente ali desde que fora cursar faculdade de música em Londres, há mais de seis anos.

Sem ter condições de ficar em um cômodo tão empoeirado, Isabella desceu até a cozinha, pegou uma vassoura e um velho pano e se pôs a fazer uma rápida faxina no quarto antes de trocar a roupa de cama e as desbotadas cortinas de renda negra. Com um esforço enorme, ela conseguiu abrir a janela para ventilar um pouco, e automaticamente, lembrou-se das enumeras vezes em que fugira por esta, descendo pelo telhado e se escondia na casa de Edward até que a bebedeira de seu pai passasse.

Colocando por fim as pesadas malas em cima da cama de solteiro, ela se pôs a desfazê-las e depositar as roupas de forma organizada em seu antigo guarda-roupas, cujas portas estavam lotadas com figuras e letras de música que ela outrora compusera. Mas teve sua atenção retida em uma velha foto onde podia ver o rosto gentil e suave de sua mãe e de seu marrento irmão mais velho, que haviam morrido quando Bella tinha apenas sete anos. Tudo teria sido diferente, se aquele fatídico acidente de carro não tivesse levado metade de sua família e tornado o seu bom pai em um maldito alcoólatra que morrera de cirrose hepática.

Quando por fim terminou de organizar todos os seus pertences, se dirigiu até o andar inferior e se preparou para realizar a mais terrível e pesada faxina de toda a sua vida. De certo, a casa não era muito grande, mas o pó tomara conta praticamente de todos os cômodos após passar anos trancada e sem a devida manutenção. A cozinha fora a pior, pois estava empestada com pequenas baratinhas. E o que falar do banheiro então?

Após longas três horas de pura arrumação, Bella encontrava-se mais suja e suada do que nunca estivera em toda a vida. E o pior era o monstro revolto que lhe inflamava o estomago vazio, implorando por alimento. Mas antes de comer algo, ela tomou um bom banho, deixando a água morna da calefação que ainda funcionava acariciar-lhes a pele extremamente pálida e tomando um cuidado maior com os longos cabelos negros que estavam cheios de teias de aranhas e poeira.

Por sorte, ela trouxera em suas malas uma toalha limpa, com a qual enxugou o corpo úmido. Como tinha pressa pra comprar alguma coisa que lhe saciasse a fome, Isabella não perdeu tempo escolhendo roupas. Apenas vestiu uma camiseta preta básica, uma calça jeans escura e suas velhas botas de couro falso, pois a manhã tinha sido chuvosa e provavelmente haveria lama no caminho até a lanchonete mais próxima.

Por fim, Bella pegou sua mochila cheia de botons e o sobretudo cinza que acabara de guardar no guarda-roupas, pois o clima frio poderia congela-lhe os ossos. Certificando-se de que não esquecia nada, a garota se pôs a descer as escadas e finalmente saiu da velha casa trancando devidamente a porta atrás de si.

O ar gelado típico do outono que lhe atingiu na face, a fez estremecer. Era estranho voltar a pisar naquela rua, onde tantas vezes brincara com Edward e todos os outros. Mas está era a única coisa que a fazia falta naquela maldita vila com pouco mais de seis mil habitantes no leste britânico. Para os adultos, ela não passava de uma menina problema que tinha um pai bêbado para cuidar. Para os adolescentes, Bella não era mais do que uma garota que gostava de se vestir com roupas extremamente desleixada e ameaçava quebrar a cara de qualquer um que a irritasse.

-Oh meu deus! – Gritou uma voz feminina e madura da qual reconhecera automaticamente – Isabella Swan, é você?

-A própria! – Respondeu dando um largo sorriso enquanto a velha senhora de feições ternas a abraçava de forma calorosa – Como vai Elizabeth?

-Estou ótima querida, melhor agora que a encontrei! – Elas se afastam para que a simpática mulher de cabelos grisalhos pudesse estudar com olhos atentos as mudanças que Isabella passara depois de todos aqueles anos – Como você ficou bonita minha filha!

-Oras, não seja tão exagerada...

-Sabe muito bem que sempre fui sincera! Mas me diga, por que você não foi até minha casa assim que pisou em Redbounr?

-Bem, é que eu cheguei hoje de manhã cedo e tive que passar a maior parte do tempo limpando a antiga casa de meu pai. – Elizabeth Cullen era certamente uma das poucas pessoas com quem tolerava trocar mais que duas palavras. Todos sabiam que a jovem garota Swan falava apenas quando necessário, mas quando estava entre amigos, sentia-se a vontade para conversar.

-Então, já terminou a faculdade de música?

-Oh sim, faz cerca de dois anos que me formei. Agora trabalho como compositora para os "fury of wolfes".

-Não diga? – Exclamou Elizabeth boquiaberta – Soube que essa é uma das bandas do momento. Claro que eu não gosto muito do estilo deles, pois sou velha demais para isto, mas ouvi falar sobre eles pela TV. Escute, você já almoçou?

-Bem, eu estava indo até o restaurante da Emilly ver se o hambúrguer de lá ainda é o melhor do condado...

-De forma alguma minha cara! Jamais deixaria que a melhor amiga de meu filho comesse um simples hambúrguer no almoço. Você irá almoçar em minha casa e não se fala mais nisto. – Claro que Bella adoraria comer a deliciosa comida caseira de Elizabeth, mas ela não estava pronta para encarar o filho desta.

-Eu adoraria, mas...

-Mas nada! Vamos, venha. Será maravilhoso ver a cara do Edward quando souber quem almoçou comigo hoje. – E antes que ela pudesse protestar, a mais velha a segurou pelo pulso e começou a puxá-la na direção da casa vizinha.

-Então o... O Edward ainda não chegou? – Perguntou como quem não quer nada.

-Ah não! Parece que ele teve um terrível contratempo em uma planta que tinha preparado para a nova ponte do rio Cam! Sabe como são essas coisas de engenheiros, sempre tem algo para se rever e todo o mais...

-Posso imaginar. E a Tanya? Ela vem também? – Elizabeth parou em frente à porta de sua casa, e tirou do bolso um molho de chaves para a abrir.

-Infelizmente a senhorita perfeição também virá! Já até preparei o quarto dela, pois me recuso a permitir que aqueles dois durmam na mesma cama sem ainda estarem casados perante a lei! – Aquilo fez Bella corar ao lembrar-se das enumeras vezes em que ela fugia escondida para o quarto de Edward e ambos dormiam juntos na diminuta cama dele. Claro que nada demais acontecia, até por que ele a via apenas como irmã, mas Elizabeth não tinha uma mente tão aberta assim, e provavelmente ficaria horrorizada ao saber que a jovem menina Swan passara a maior parte de sua adolescência na cama de seu filho.

-Acho que a senhora esta sendo um pouco antiquada não? – Indaga enquanto tirava o sobretudo e entrava na aconchegante casa dos Cullen – Afinal, Edward e Tanya namoram desde o último ano do colegial, e se não me engano, já estão morando juntos desde que terminaram a faculdade...

-Sim, mas morar junto não é casar! Me recuso a aceitar uma pouca vergonha dessas sobre o meu teto! – A velha senhora rumou até a cozinha, sendo seguida de perto por Bella, e começou a tirar algumas sobras da geladeira para serem esquentadas no forno – Sem falar que eu não gosto daquela mulherzinha!

-E por que eles não se casam afinal? Já estão morando há tanto tempo juntos que assinar um mero papel não deve ser uma decisão difícil de tomar.

-Sim, mas acontece que a senhorita Denali não quer! Acredita que aquela mulherzinha disse que casamento é coisa do século passado? E você tem que ver a cara dela quando a pergunto se algum dia me dará um netinho... Acho que ela não pode suportar a terrível ideia de estragar o maravilhoso corpinho!

-Sim, lembro-me bastante o quão Tanya era vaidosa... – Pensou enquanto lembrando-se de que as duas sempre foram totalmente diferentes tanto fisicamente quanto interiormente. Talvez tenha sido por isto que Edward preferiu ficar com Tanya Denali! – Ela ainda está trabalhando como garota do tempo naquele jornal do canal 8?

-Oh não, aparentemente a senhorita perfeição esta escalada para dirigir seu próprio programa no ano que vem! Acredite ou não, mas a contrataram para ser apresentadora de um daqueles programas em que se entrevista celebridades. Já tem até um nome, algo como "de estrela para estrela..." Acho que finalmente o diploma em jornalismo dela valeu à pena! – Respondeu a mais velha enquanto colocava uma travessa no forno já aquecido e tirava algumas frutas de dentro da geladeira pra fazer suco – Ultimamente, Edward vem tentando convencê-la a vir morar aqui!

-O que? – Exclamou enquanto segurava os pratos que Elizabeth lhe dava para por a mesa – Edward quer morar aqui em Redbounr?

-Ele recebeu uma proposta pra trabalhar na cidade de St. Albans, que lhe pagará melhor do que em seu atual emprego. Meu filho ficou muito tentado com isto, mas a senhorita perfeição se recusa a sair de Cambridge e abandonar sua carreira explosiva!

-Nossa, mas seria realmente bastante vantajoso para ele... Afinal, a cidade de St. Albans fica a apenas 4Km de Redbounr!

-Sim... Edward poderia ir e vir todos os dias e ainda por cima ficaria perto de mim. Sabe querida, ser uma velha divorciada não combina muito comigo, venho me sentindo bastante solitária ultimamente! Mas não vamos falar sobre esses por menores sim? Diga-me, como vão as coisas com você em Londres?

-Oh, estão ótimas! Eu acabei de quitar um pequeno apartamento no centro e pretendo mobiliá-lo o mais rápido possível.

-E por que não vem morar aqui minha querida? Não acho que seu trabalho de compositora exija sua presença constante em Londres.

-De fato, não... Tenho horários bastante maleáveis e meu chefe e eu somos bastante íntimos. Mas não gostaria de voltar a morar em Hertfordshire!

-Eu compreendo minha menina! – Disse a senhora Cullen ternamente enquanto despejava o suco das frutas vermelhas em uma jarra de vidro e a colocava sobre a mesa da sala – Você sofreu bastante aqui... E eu lamento não poder ter dado mais assistência ao velho Charles Swan nos últimos momentos de sua vida.

-Não diga isto! Você cuidou de meu pai melhor do que eu mesma...

-Oh, por deus! Não se culpe por isto querida! Afinal, você não podia cuidar dele enquanto estava na universidade.

-Sim, e aliais, acho que o assado já está cheirando! – Com uma habilidade de se dar inveja, a velha mãe de Edward tirou a travessa recém esquentada do forno, e a depositou sobre o balcão da pia. A comida cheirava tão bem, que dava água na boca da esfomeada Isabella só em observar a forma tentadora como a fumaça saia da massa.

As duas sentaram-se a mesa, e saborearam a deliciosa refeição. Fazia tanto tempo que Bella não provava a comida caseira de Elizabeth, que teve de repetir o prato. Por fim, após tomarem um maravilhoso sorvete de baunilha com cauda de chocolate, a menina Swan teve de se despedir da velha amiga, alegando que ainda tinha de fazer compras, pois a geladeira da casa de seu falecido pai estava vazia e descongelada!

À tarde foi uma verdadeira provação para ela! Como tinha planejado, fora ao supermercado mais próximo e fez uma feira que deveriam durar até o fim de semana. Mas o pior foi ter de enfrentar o olhar curioso que as pessoas no supermercado a dedicavam. Todas pareciam querer saber como estava à filha do bêbado que acabara com a própria vida devido ao vicio após ter perdido a esposa e o filho!

Mas Bella não se deixou abater. Ergueu a cabeça, pagou pelo que comprou, e saiu carregando as sacolas. Pro seu grande azar, já tinha voltado a chover. Mas sem tempo a perder, levantou o capuz do sobretudo e enfrentou a garoa. Era nessas horas em que ela se arrependia de não ter um carro! Certamente poderia muito bem comprar um seminovo com o salário que ganhava, mas sempre que pegava no volante de um carro, lembrava-se do terrível acidente que matara sua mãe e seu irmão, mudando drasticamente o destino de sua família e o seu próprio.

Ao finalmente chegar em casa, guardou as compras, e correu para secar-se, pois não estava afim de pegar um resfriado. Quando o relógio marcou as sete da noite, ela comeu um leve sanduíche que preparou e se pôs a tocar uma ou duas músicas com o velho violão de sua mãe, Renée Swan, que estava escondido no armário da escada.

Seu pai a tinha proibido de pegar naquele instrumento depois de ter ficado viúvo. Antes de morrer, Renée Swan era uma das melhores musicistas de toda a região. Ela e o marido trabalhavam tocando em bares e restaurantes e ganhavam muito bem em suas noitadas de shows. Quando tinha apenas três anos, Isabella já tomava aulas de piano e de violino, que sua própria mãe lhe dava frequentemente, e graças a isto, a menina Swan parecia ter herdado o gosto pela música de seus pais.

Mas no dia de São Valentin, quando Bella tinha apenas sete anos, pedira para que os pais a levasse ao parque de diversões que ficava na cidade de Harpenden. Infelizmente, na volta para casa, um caminhão desgovernado acertou em cheio o pequeno carro de passeio da família, matando instantaneamente sua mãe e seu irmão, e a deixando em coma por três meses. Por um milagre, o pai de Bella apenas teve algumas costelas quebradas e um pulmão perfurado. Mas após o acidente, o pobre Charles Swan se afogou na bebida na vã tentativa de esquecer a tragédia que assolara a família.

Desde então, o senhor Swan não conseguia manter-se em um único emprego, e era cada vez menos requisitado para fazer seus pequenos shows. Graças a isto, Isabella aprendeu desde pequena, a cuidar de si mesma e da casa. Com o passar do tempo, ela fora crescendo, e como não teve a influencia de uma mãe para auxiliá-la e ensiná-la a se portar, acabou virando uma garota rebelde e sem nenhuma vaidade. Mas Bella não lamentava por isto! A única coisa que realmente a incomodava, eram as frequentes bebedeiras de seu pai, que acabavam pondo-a em perigo constantemente.

Como todos sabiam que Charles costumava beber até desmaiar, a indefesa menina Swan tornava-se um alvo fácil para qualquer um que estivesse a fim de se divertir um pouco. Bella tentava pousar de durona, mas morria de medo de ser atacada por um dos marginais que viviam em Redbounr e sabiam que ela não contava com a proteção de um pai ou de uma mãe. O pior certamente era James Cater, um garoto que estudava no mesmo ano que ela e constantemente era visto rondando à casa dos Swan!

Teria sido praticamente impossível para Bella passar por todas estas provações sem o apoio e a proteção de seu melhor amigo, Edward. Eles se conheciam desde pequenos, e mesmo havendo uma diferença de quase quatro anos entre o menino Cullen e ela, os laços afetivos que os unia ficaram ainda maiores após todos os terríveis acontecimentos que atingiram a família de Bella. Mas ela só percebera que amava Edward quando havia completado seus dezessete anos, e o flagrou aos beijos com a egocêntrica Tanya Denali. Primordialmente não entendeu o que significava aquele aperto no peito que sentia sempre que os via juntos, mas por fim, com a ajuda de sua única amiga do sexo feminino, Alice, descobrira que se tratava de ciúmes!

Infelizmente Isabella não estava pronta para lidar com aqueles novos sentimentos, e por isto, acabara fugindo para Londres, onde conseguiu ganhar uma bolsa na universidade de música, graças a seu talento indubitável com o violino, o piano e o violão. Com o passar dos anos, ela passara a ir cada vez menos a Redbounr, mesmo não sendo muito distante da capital britânica. Sempre que possível, evitava retornar as ligações de Edward, que estava cursando o último ano de engenharia na universidade de Hertfordshire, e muitas vezes encontrava excelentes desculpas para não comparecer as constantes reuniões que Alice organizava. Mas agora, com seus vinte e quatro anos, não tinha mais escapatória! Afinal, perder a festa de bodas de madeira da única amiga verdadeira que tivera durante todos estes anos seria praticamente imperdoável!

Ouvindo um barulho de automóvel parando na casa ao lado, Isabella ficara curiosa e não pôde deixar de levantar-se para ir correndo até a janela de seu quarto e ver o momento exato em que Edward e a namorada saiam do luxuoso carro esportivo para serem recebidos por Elizabeth. Como a desgraçada da Tanya conseguia ficar mais bonita a cada vez que a via? Seus cabelos loiros morango pareciam ainda mais bonitos, mas aparentemente, Tanya tinha os cortado rente ao queixo, o isto só serviu para valorizar ainda mais os olhos violetas e o corpo escultural e bronzeado de sua rival!

Céus, ela nunca teria a menor chance contra Tanya, afinal, jamais deixaria de ser a branquela com cabelos e olhos extremamente negros. Foi só então que Isabella quase prendeu a respiração ao observar finalmente Edward abraçar a mãe. Ele era bastante alto, devia ter mais do que um metro e oitenta, o que contrastava de forma marcante com seus ombros largos. Parecia que tinha deixado os cabelos cor de bronze crescerem um pouco, o que lhe dava um ar mais jovial para quebrar o efeito másculo de seu queixo forte. Mas de repente, Bella sentiu que ele direcionava seus belos olhos verdes na direção de sua casa. Sabia que estava segura enquanto permanecesse atrás das cortinas de renda negra que cobriam sua janela, e por isto, se deu ao luxo de admirá-lo.

Após observá-los por mais alguns segundos, ela os viu entrarem na velha casa de Elizabeth e sentiu um terrível vazio em seu peito. Sabia que mesmo depois de seis anos terem se passado, ela ainda continuava sendo a mesma covarde de sempre, pois jamais teria coragem o suficiente para lutar por ele! Mas depois de um dia tão agitado, Bella acabou bocejando de cansaço. Como não gostava de usar camisola, vestiu um blusão desbotado com o emblema de uma de suas bandas favoritas, escovou os dentes e se jogou na cama para esperar pacientemente adormecer, enquanto um par de olhos verdes lhe vinha à mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Olha eu aqui de novo com mais uma história! Está aqui é um pouco mais dramática, mas também é boa!<strong>

** Sei que este primeiro capítulo ta meio monótono, mas as coisas vão agitando com o decorrer do tempo oks?**

**Espero que gostem...**

**;***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Os raios de sol do outono atravessavam as cortinas rendadas da janela do quarto deixando o delicado rosto de Bella com sombras desenhadas. Com um muxoxo desanimado, a garota se pôs de pé e se preparou para mais um longo dia, pois ela teria que passar a tarde inteira na casa de Alice para que programassem a ida a Harpenden no dia seguinte, onde haveria a gravação do novo videoclipe dos fury of wolfes, e como Bella não sabia dirigir, dependia completamente da carona da amiga!

Todavia, não havia nada programado para a parte da manhã, e por isto, Bella resolvera cuidar do jardim, que estava repleto de folhas caídas. Claro que ela não fazia aquilo por que queria morar naquela velha casa, mas sim, por que pretendia vendê-la em um futuro próximo, e para tal precisava mantê-la em bom estado. Sendo assim, teve de adiar o banho matinal, pois em breve estaria tão suja de lama, que teria que lavar-se novamente.

Para o árduo trabalho, optou por vestir o velho macacão de seu pai por cima de uma camiseta de malha com mangas compridas, e calçou as botas de jardinagem que tanto detestava. Para se proteger do sol de outono, que mesmo sendo fraco poderia lhe queimava a pele extremamente alva, ela colocou um dos bonés de beisebol que fora seu irmão e amarrou os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo para evitar que estes se sujassem de lama. Por fim, se pôs a descer as escadas e rumo à cozinha, na intenção de tomar uma boa xícara de café recém passado.

Após o desjejum, teria apenas que pegar os instrumentos de jardinagem que seu pai guardava na garagem. Mas infelizmente Isabella não esperava pelo que veria parado exatamente no meio daquele cômodo. Sentindo a terrível onda de déjà vu lhe inundar o peito, ela caminhou lentamente até o velho mustang vermelho de seu pai e o tocou na tentativa de certificar-se que era real, e não apenas alguma recordação de uma vida passada, já há muito esquecida.

Bella nunca andara naquele carro, pois o senhor Charles Swan sempre dizia que o mustang era um item de colecionador, e não um carro de passeio. Mas por varias vezes, Edward sentava-se no banco do motorista com ela ao seu lado, no intuito de brincarem que estavam fugindo para longe daquela maldita realidade ou de tentar ensina-la a dirigir.

Bella achava que o pai tinha vendido o carro há anos atrás para alimentar seu miserável vicio, mas pelo visto, o tinha recuperado de alguma forma. E agora? O que ela faria com um automóvel tão ostentoso quanto aquele? Jamais se atreveria a dirigi-lo, e seria um desperdício deixá-lo enferrujando na garagem. Quem sabe ela não pudesse vendê-lo por um bom preço! Afinal, Isabella sempre fora boa mecânica, e poderia deixar o carro em ótimas condições para o mercado.

Entretanto, não se sentia disposta a pensar sobre aquilo no momento, até por que já tinha problemas em demasiado para resolver. Por isto, resolveu ocupar sua mente cuidando do jardim, uma vez que atividades físicas sempre a ajudavam a relaxar. De forma decidida calçou as grandes luvas de jardinagem, pegou o cortador de grama, e saiu da casa para ver o que tinha para se fazer naquela manhã.

O grande carvalho no qual ela costumava subir quando criança havia espalhado folhas secas por todo o lado, e Bella teve de recolhê-las em três pilhas gigantescas, antes de colocá-las dentro de um enorme saco de lixo. Para seu total desgosto, o jardim estava cheio de ervas daninhas, e logo após aparar a grama, se pôs a arrancá-las uma por uma com as próprias mãos, pois não poderia sobrar se quer as raízes, ou do contrario, em poucas semanas o jardim estaria empestado novamente.

Já estava na última, que parecia praticamente encravada no solo, o que a fez começar a acreditar que a maldita plantinha não sairia de jeito nenhum, até que fez uso de toda a força que tinha para arrancá-la, e infelizmente, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo em uma enorme poça de lama!

-Droga! – Disse enquanto tentava tirar a sujeira do rosto, o que acabou piorando a situação ainda mais, pois suas mãos também estavam imundas.

Por sorte Bella já tinha terminado, e agora bastava apenas recolher tudo e jogar na lata de lixo para ser recolhido mais tarde. A única coisa na qual ela podia pensar naquele momento, era em um bom banho quente para poder se livrar de toda aquela lama e suor que pareciam ter grudado em sua pele clara.

Mas quando chegou ao banheiro, sentiu que o universo inteiro estava conspirando contra si, pois do chuveiro não saiu se quer uma única gota d'água! Rapidamente, Bella se pôs a abrir todas as torneiras da casa, e acabou certificando-se, para seu total desespero, de que havia algum problema com os canos, pois não tinha água em lugar algum!

E agora? Não podia passar o resto do dia suja como estava e muito menos ir à casa de Alice parecendo uma porca! Oh céus, a única alternativa era ver se Elizabeth a deixaria tomar banho em sua casa! Por sorte, Bella tinha notado mais cedo que o carro de Edward não estava estacionado na garagem da casa vizinha, o que só podia indicava que ele e a namoradinha provavelmente tinham saído. Se fosse rápida o bastante, poderia limpar-se sem ter que esbarrar com ele!

De forma determinada, Isabella pegou sua toalha junto com alguns produtos de higiene pessoal e uma muda de roupas que se quer parou pra ver se combinavam antes de sair correndo em direção a casa vizinha.

-Ola querida! – Cumprimentou Elizabeth alegremente ao abrir a porta de sua casa, mas dando um sobressalto ao constatar o estado em que Bella estava – Por Deus, o que houve com você para estar tão suja assim?

-Acontece que eu passei a manhã inteira limpando o jardim de minha casa e quando fui tomar banho notei que não tinha água...

-Ah, mais é claro que não! – Exclamou a velha senhora Cullen como se tivesse se lembrado de algo realmente importante – A vila vem passando por uma limpeza no sistema de abastecimento, e nós ficamos sem água todas as sextas-feiras para que os operários possam inspecionar os canos!

-Quer dizer então que a senhora também está sem água? – Ela sentiu um aperto no peito mediante a possibilidade de ter que ficar o dia inteiro naquele estado deplorável e coberta de lama seca.

-De forma alguma! Enchi minha caixa d'água ontem à noite. Deveria tê-la avisado para que você fizesse o mesmo, mas me esqueci... – Confessou à anciã, parecendo extremamente envergonhada com o problema que causara a vizinha.

-Não tem problema Elizabeth! Posso muito bem perdoá-la se você me deixar tomar um bom banho em seu banheiro!

-Oh, será um prazer. Entre por favor.

-O Edward não está?

-Não! Ele e a namoradinha saíram pra ver alguns conhecidos. Mas não se preocupe, você terá muitas oportunidades de vê-lo!

Sem fazer rodeios, a simpática senhora Cullen a levou até o banheiro que ficava no andar de cima, e disse para que ficasse a vontade. Sua única advertência foi para que Isabella não trancasse a porta com a chave, pois a fechadura estava emperrada e ela correria o risco de ficar presa.

Desta forma, quando encontrava-se sozinha na privacidade do banheiro, Bella se despiu e entrou debaixo da deliciosa água morna do chuveiro. Lavou os cabelos com uma dose extra de xampu para ter certeza de que ficaram livres da lama, e praticamente esfoliou a pele alva com o sabonete. Após finalmente concluir o criterioso banho, enxugou devidamente o corpo, e se pôs a vestir as roupas novamente.

Já havia acabado de colocar a calcinha quando viu a porta abrindo-se. Ela sabia que estava sozinha com Elizabeth, mas algo a fez se virar para ver quem ousara invadir sua privacidade. O horror em seu rosto ruborizado não poderia ter sido maior quando ela fitou um par de olhos que mais lembravam duas esmeraldas. Isabella sempre foi uma garota de reação, mas por algum motivo, acabou ficando totalmente paralisada por alguns instantes, sem conseguir acreditar que era Edward Cullen quem entrara no banheiro de forma desavisada, e a flagrara em uma situação tão constrangedora!

-Mas o que é isto? – Gritou uma voz irritante por trás dele. Só depois de ver o rosto maquiado de Tanya Denali entrando no banheiro, foi que Isabella conseguiu reagir e esconder os seios desnudos com a toalha.

-Bella? – Exclamou Edward quando finalmente conseguiu falar com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes.

-Não, é o papai Noel! – Retrucou ao recuperar o fôlego.

-Nossa... Se esse é o papai Noel, então acho que vou me comportar melhor no ano que vem... – Ele não pôde continuar o gracejo, pois a loira irritada ao seu lado lhe deu uma dolorosa cotovelada entre as costelas, fazendo-o grunhir de dor.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo no banheiro da casa de meu marido sem ter sido convidada?

-Em primeiro lugar, queridinha, eu estava tomando banho por que não havia água em minha casa! – Respondeu Bella perdendo a paciência! Por que diabos aqueles dois idiotas continuavam ali parados em vez de deixá-la vestir-se em paz? – Em segundo lugar, esta casa é de Elizabeth enquanto assim ela determinar. E em terceiro, até onde eu saiba, você e Edward não são casados!

-Bella tem razão querida! – Concorda ele o que deixou Tanya ainda mais irritada. Mas antes que a discussão continuasse, Elizabeth apareceu abrindo espaço entre o filho e a "nora" e olhando para o trio de forma confusa.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Mamãe, por que não me disse que a Bella estava usando nosso banheiro? Eu quase a matei de vergonha quando abri a porta e dei de cara com ela se trocando!

-Oh céus! Eu me esqueci que você estava tomando banho aqui em cima minha filha... Sinto muito, eu juro que não fiz por mal! – Sim, parecia que a mãe de Edward estava se esquecendo de muita coisa ultimamente!

-Ok, o mal feito já está feito! Mas será que da pra vocês deixarem que eu me vista? Ou vão ficar ai parados olhando?

-Até que não seria má ideia... – Disse o único homem presente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, o que o fez levar outra cotovelada da namorada.

-Claro minha filha! Vamos dá-la um pouco de privacidade... – E dizendo isto, Elizabeth tratou de expulsar os outros dois e fechar a porta logo atrás de si, deixando a envergonhada Isabella sozinha.

Ótimo! O dia não poderia estar sendo pior. Rapidamente, ela colocou o sutiã, e logo em seguida, vestiu as calças jeans que eram seguradas por um cinto, pois estavam em demasiado folgadas. Para terminar, colocou a camiseta polo estampada com o rosto de Kurt Cobain que tinha trazido e calçando seu velho par de tênis. Geralmente Isabella não secava os cabelos, mas ela não estava disposta a encarar aqueles três tão cedo, e por isto, ligou o secado de Elizabeth que estava em cima da bancada da pia.

Quando finalmente sentiu que seus cabelos estavam totalmente livres da umidade, não tinha mais como adiar o momento constrangedor de ir ter com eles. Olhando-se no espelho, praguejou de forma compulsiva e amaldiçoou-se por não ter escolhido melhor as roupas que usava, pois parecia uma adolescente rebelde!

Seu plano era agradecer novamente a velha amiga, e sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível! Sendo assim, recolheu todos os seus pertences e fez uma trouxa com a toalha antes de sair do banheiro. Quando desceu as escadas que davam na sala acabou encontrando o temível trio, e não pôde deixar de notar que Edward, que estava sentado ao lado de Tanya no sofá, lhe dedicou um olhar enigmático.

-Perdoe-nos novamente minha filha! – Disse Elizabeth parecendo tão constrangida quanto ela por seu terrível esquecimento – Por favor, permita que eu me redima e almoce conosco sim? Fiz aquele purê de abobora que você adora...

-Obrigada Elizabeth, mas eu já tinha deixado uma macarronada com queijo pronta lá em casa. Então, acho melhor eu ir indo...

-Oras "pequena B"... – Falou Edward levantando-se e indo de encontro a ela – Não me lembro de você ser tão covarde assim quando éramos criança! Vai ficar se escondendo de mim só por que te vi de calcinha?

-Aquela coisa estava mais pra uma cueca boxer! – Zombou a loira morango enquanto ficava ao lado do namorado.

-Acontece que nem todas gostam de usar fio dental como você querida! – Retrucou Bella na ofensiva e depois tornou a fitar o antigo amigo – E não me chame de "pequena B", pois não sou mais criança!

-Isso deu pra notar! – Ele lançou um olhar em direção a seu busto que agora estava escondido pela camiseta. Sem aviso, Tanya tornou a acertá-lo entre as costelas de forma violenta – Ai! Por deus mulher, vai acabar perfurando o meu pulmão!

-Querem parar de agir como se tivessem doze anos? – Ordenou Elizabeth se exasperando – E Isabella, você vai comer aqui e ponto final! Agora venham logo para a mesa antes que a comida esfrie!

Sem ter outra escapatória, ela colocou sua "trouxa" no sofá e se pôs a seguir os outros em direção à mesa, que já estava posta e contava com uma generosa panela de purê de abobora e carne ao molho madeira.

-Então, "pequena B"... – Provocou Edward enquanto se servia de uma boa porção de batatas assadas – Diga-nos, o que vem fazendo ultimamente?

-Estou trabalhando há algum tempo como compositora dos "fury of wolfes". – Respondeu ela automaticamente e servindo-se de suco de laranja – E recentemente comecei a dar aluas de piano particular para crianças.

-Nossa... Que interessante! – Disse a loira sarcasticamente o que deixou Bella irritada com a audácia da rival.

-Pois eu acho muito bom que Isabella trabalhe com crianças! – Defendeu a mais velha – Isto prova que ela tem capacidade de lidar com elas!

-Mamãe, por favor... Não vamos voltar a este assunto sim?

-E como não meu filho? Há muito venho dizendo que quero um netinho... Francamente, não entendo que tipo de relacionamento vocês têm!

-Do tipo moderno Elizabeth! – Retruca Tanya de forma áspera.

-Moderno? Oras, faça-me um favor... Pra mim isto não tem outro nome se não seja pouca vergonha!

-Mamãe, hoje em dia é comum um casal morar junto sem estar casado no cartório! Só a senhora mesmo pra achar que alguém de nossa geração se preocupa com preceitos como virgindade e pureza...

-Não é verdade! Aposto que ainda existem moças descentes... A Isabella mesmo é um bom exemplo disto não é mesmo minha filha? – Ao ouvir aquilo, a jovem garota Swan acabou engasgando com a garfada de purê que tinha acabado de dar. Como Elizabeth pôde metê-la naquela historia?

-Bem, Isto depende do que a senhora considera descente...

-Oras, me refiro a coisas como dormir com o namorado antes do casamento minha querida! Sei muito bem que você não é dada a esse tipo de comportamento não é?

-Acho que isto não é da conta de vocês... – Disse implorando para que suas bochechas não estivessem tão coradas quanto achava que estavam.

-Por deus Bella, eu praticamente te criei e Edward é como se fosse seu irmão! É claro que este assunto é de nossa conta, pois querendo ou não, somos como uma família. Vamos, conte-nos se você está namorando. – Caramba, aquela situação não podia ficar pior podia? Parecia que todos a encaravam, mas quem ela mais temia fitar era Edward que repentinamente demonstrou um interesse súbito pela conversa.

-Na verdade eu estou solteira por enquanto...

-Viu? – Cortou Elizabeth triunfante com um olhar significativo para Tanya – Eu disse que ela era uma moça pura e descente!

-Não teria tanta certeza mamãe. – Falou Edward finalmente com um estranho tom na voz – Pelo constrangimento da "pequena B", acho que alguma coisa a mais já rolou não é mesmo? Vamos Bells, conte para nós, onde foi? Na faculdade, em um barzinho ou com algum colega de trabalho?

-Já disse que isto não é da sua conta!

-Claro que é! Mamãe mesma já disse, é como se fossemos uma família e, portanto, tenho total direito de saber com quem a senhorita se relaciona. Então pare de rodeios e fale logo o que queremos saber!

-Quer parar com isso? – Pergunta se irritando e respirando lentamente na tentativa faliu de se acalmar – Eu não devo satisfação a você, ou do contrario, teria o mesmo direito de perguntar com quantas mulheres antes de Tanya você já dormiu!

-Se quiser posso fazer uma lista com todos os nomes de quem já passou pela minha cama se em troca você apenas me der o nome de seu primeiro!

-Edward! – Gritou a loira visivelmente irritada.

-Não quero brigas em minha casa crianças! – Elizabeth pôs novamente ordem na discussão – E não será necessário nenhuma lista meu filho. Só de ver como a nossa Bella está vermelha, quer dizer que ela ainda é inocente. Afinal, mulheres experientes não ficam tão constrangidas assim quando se fala de sexo não é mesmo?

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Posso estar vermelha apenas por que não gosto de falar sobre minha intimidade! Afinal, vocês não sabem nada da minha vida desde que fui pra Londres.

-Eis ai uma verdade "pequena B"... Não sabemos nada de você desde que foi morar na capital britânica! Mas deixe de ladainhas e diga logo, já dormiu ou não com um homem?

-Aposto que é mais provável ela ter dormido com uma mulher! – Alfineta Tanya em uma visível tentativa de ofendê-la.

-Quer saber? Posso muito bem ter dormido com um homem ou até mesmo com uma mulher, ou quem sabe com os dois ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que vivo no meio de uma banda de rock e em festas regadas a álcool e drogas!

-Ta aí algo que eu realmente gostaria de ver! – Revela Edward tentando parecer engraçado, mas sua voz soou mais para irritado – Uma menagem a troi é a fantasia sexual de todo homem!

-Mais respeito a esta mesa! – Exigiu a mais velha – Sei que você está acostumado a falar o que quiser na frente de sua namorada, mas Isabella e Tanya são tão diferentes quanto água e vinho. Portanto, seja mais delicado com o que diz!

-Sim, você tem toda a razão Elizabeth! Somos como água e vinho! – Concordou a loira parecendo mais irritada com a comparação que a sogra fizera entre ela e a outra – Mas quero que fique bem claro que eu sou o vinho, por que a "pequena B" nunca deixará de ser essa coisinha sem graça que sempre fora.

-Tem toda a razão querida! – Esbravejou Bella levantando-se de forma brusca da mesa – Mas gostaria de lembrá-la que até mesmo o vinho mais doce pode estragar-se e transformar-se em vinagre! – E dizendo isto, Isabella foi até a sala para pegar sua pequena trouxa – Obrigada pelo almoço Elizabeth, mas tenho que ir.

-Mas você mal tocou na comida... – Infelizmente a menina Swan não esperou para ouvir o resto da suplica da mais velha, pois saiu daquela maldita casa o mais rápido possível, dando aquela discussão ridícula por encerrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um capítulo para vcs!<strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando, pois este foi mais agitado e o próximo é ainda melhor...**

**Aguardo as reviews! ;***


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

-Oh desculpe-me Alice... Eu realmente não queria que isto acontecesse! – Lamentava Bella enquanto assistia a médica costurar cautelosamente o braço ferido da outra que a olhava com seus grandes olhos negros.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que isto não foi sua culpa? – Repetia a amiga fazendo uma careta ao olhar a linha entrando e saindo de seu membro ferido. Alice tinha a mesma idade que Bella, mas era bem mais baixa e seus cabelos escuros e repicados a davam um ar extremamente infantil, acentuado pelos constantes muxoxos que ela soltava ao ver o corte em seu braço.

-Eu nunca devia ter te deixado subir naquela maldita moto.

-Bobagem Bells. Já sou bem grandinha para fazer o que quero. Mas lamento pelas filmagens terem sido canceladas por minha causa... Fui mesmo uma idiota por pensar que poderia pular daquela rampa!

Aquilo de certa forma não deixava de ser verdade! Como combinado, Alice deu uma carona a Bella até a gravação do videoclipe dos "Fury of Wolfes" que estava sendo realizada em uma enorme arena de MotoCross, montada no coração de Lydekker Parque, em Harpenden, onde pilotos profissionais faziam verdadeiras manobras em suas motocicletas. Alice parecia se divertir muito vendo aquele verdadeiro espetáculo de acrobacias e saltos mortais, e como sempre fora louca por adrenalina, praticamente implorou pra que um dos pilotos a deixasse dar algumas voltinhas em uma das motos extremante velozes.

Claro que Bella não gostou nem um pouco da ideia da amiga, mas Jacob Black, vocalista da banda, lhe disse que era tudo extremamente seguro, e até mesmo ofereceu a garupa de sua moto para levar Bella, visto que a garota jurava de pés juntos que nunca andara de motocicleta em toda a sua vida.

No começo tudo parecia ir às mil maravilhas. Alice rapidamente se descobriu uma ótima pilota, e Bella divertia-se bastante com as manobras arriscadas que Jacob fazia em sua moto, o que a obrigava a segurá-lo com mais força do que o normal. Mas foi entre uma corrida e outra que o pior aconteceu! Alice, que tentava dar um salto sobre uma das rampas da arena, acabou desequilibrando-se e caindo de sua moto de forma violenta. Como Jacob vinha bem atrás dela, perdeu o controle de seu veiculo ao presenciar o acidente, fazendo com que ele e Bella também fossem jogados ao chão.

Por sorte, nada realmente serio aconteceu aos dois. Mas a estabanada da Alice, acabara levando um corte em seu braço direito. O machucado não era tão profundo, mas sangrava tanto, que a equipe de filmagem resolveu interromper as gravações do videoclipe para levar a pobre garota até o hospital de Harpenden, onde ela se encontrava agora, tendo seu braço costurado.

-Você já ligou pro Jasper? – Indagou quando finalmente via a médica terminando de dar o último ponto em seu corte.

-Oh sim, leguei pra ele assim que chegamos aqui, e acho que a esta altura do campeonato, seu marido já deve estar chegando.

-Que bom. Acho que eu não vou conseguir dirigir meu carro até Redbounr com o braço desse jeito. – Ela mal terminara de falar, quando a porta da enfermaria foi aberta bruscamente, e por esta entrou um homem alto e de cabelos loiros com uma urgência assustadora.

-Meu deus Alice! – Exclamou ele enquanto sentava-se ao lado da garota na cama do hospital e lhe dava um rápido beijo nos lábios, parecendo extremamente preocupado – Você esta bem? Se machucou muito?

-Calma Jass... Eu estou ótima. Foi só um cortezinho bobo e nem esta mais doendo tanto assim.

-Um "cortezinho bobo"? Você esta com o braço costurado e coberta de lama até a alma! Como quer que eu fique calmo?

Aquela era outra terrível verdade! As calças e a blusa que Alice usava estavam extremamente empoeiradas. Mas com certeza, Bella estava em um estado ainda pior, uma vez que seu jeans fora coberto por uma grossa camada de lama e a blusa branca de mangas três quartos que ela usava tinha se rasgado nas costas durante a queda, de modo que Jacob teve de emprestá-la sua jaqueta de couro para esconder a pele expostas.

Mas por sorte, Bella tinha prendido seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, ou do contrario, sua cabeça estaria tão cheia de poeira quanto à da amiga.

-Obrigada querido – Ironizou Alice fazendo uma careta de indignação – Não sabe como me sinto melhor após seu caloroso elogio!

-Fiquei muito preocupado sabia? – Indagou enquanto dava outro leve beijo nos lábios da esposa na tentativa de melhorar o humor dela.

-Acho que vou deixar vocês dois um pouco sozinhos! – Disse Bella já sabendo da bronca que Jasper daria em Alice por ter saído por ai andando de moto como se fosse uma adolescente irresponsável.

O casal Whitlock era realmente uma figura cômica de se observar. Enquanto Alice gostava de aventura e diversão, Jasper preferia a calmaria do lar, e acabava tendo que correr atrás da esposa, na vã tentativa de impedi-la de cometer suas costumeiras sandices. Era assim desde a época do colegial, mas por incrível que pareça, eles se amavam tanto, que acabavam se esquecendo destas diferenças tórridas.

Sem querer atrapalhar o reencontro dos pombinhos, Bella saiu do quarto e foi para o corredor da enfermaria, onde encontrou Jacob Black a esperando. O vocalista da Fury of Wolfes estava tão imundo quanto ela e Alice, mas ainda assim, tinha agido como um verdadeiro cavalheiro enquanto prestava socorro a pobre vitima, sem mencionar que fora ele quem as levou até a emergência e providenciou que alguém de sua equipe trouxesse o carro de Alice até o estacionamento do hospital.

-E então, sua amiga já esta melhor? – Perguntou ao ver Bella saindo do quarto.

-Oh sim. Foi realmente muita sorte não ter acontecido nada de grave... O marido dela me mataria se este fosse o caso!

-Sinto muito por toda essa confusão. Só queria que vocês se divertissem um pouco. – Confessou com um sorriso torto. Jacob era realmente um rapaz atraente. Era extremamente alto e maduro para seus vinte e cinco anos, e seu porte atlético deixava as pobres fãs loucas ao vê-lo no palco sem camisa. Mas com certeza, a marca registrada do vocalista eram as longas madeixas negras, que contrastavam de forma exótica com sua pele bronzeada – E então, o que você achou de sua primeira grande aventura?

-Oh, foi maravilhosa...! Mas acho que ficarei sem poder me sentar por alguns longos dias... – Comentou sentindo as pernas extremamente doloridas graças às horas em que passara sentada na garupa de Jacob.

-Isto geralmente acontece com que não tem prática alguma. Eu deveria ter pegado leve com você! Afinal, era sua primeira vez.

-Bobagem Jack! Você foi ótimo. E se não tivesse se lembrado de usar toda aquela proteção, sabe-se lá deus o que teria nos acontecido. – Confessou com um sorriso aliviado de forma sincera, visto que foram os capacetes e as joelheiras que os impediram de ferirem-se gravemente, e ao lembrar-se do corte no braço de Alice, Bella sentiu um arrepio lhe correndo pela espinha – Eu fiquei louca quando vi todo aquele sangue...

-Pois eu confesso que já estou acostumado com essa coisa. Então, quando voltaremos a nos ver novamente?

-Eu não tenho muita certeza. Ficarei em Redbounr até o domingo, ajudando Alice com os preparativos para sua festa de bodas, que será daqui a umas três semanas. Por que você não vem comigo e da um showzinho de presente pra ela em seu quinto aniversario de casamento? Tenho certeza de que toda a Redbounr daria um jeito de pular os muros da casa dos Whitlock só pra ver você e os rapazes tocando!

-Vou pensar no assunto. – Disse enquanto olhava à hora em seu relógio de pulso – Mas tenho realmente que ir agora. Eles estão me esperando para gravar algumas tomadas noturnas, e você sabe como o resto dos rapazes ficam quando me atraso.

-Claro. Oh, já ia me esquecendo de sua jaqueta! – Exclamou enquanto retirava a peça de couro que usava, mas ele a impediu de prosseguir com um gesto de mãos.

-Pode ficar com ela. Está frio lá fora, e você pode devolvê-la em nossa próxima reunião.

-Obrigada... Mas não preciso de sua proteção! – Disse Bella com um sorriso torto enquanto retirava a jaqueta e o entregava. Jacob não pareceu ofendido com a recusa da amiga, mas de forma inesperada, ergueu uma das mãos, e deslizou o polegar no queixo de Bella em uma caricia extremamente constrangedora.

-Havia um pouco de graxa aqui. – Explicou dando um sedutor sorriso, o que a fez corar automaticamente. Aquela não era a primeira vez em que Jacob agia de forma provocante!

-Jack, eu sei que...

-Shiii... – Interrompeu enquanto a segurava pelo queixo, e antes mesmo que Bella pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, a deu um rápido selinho nos lábios – Sei que você não é pro meu bico gatinha... Mas um dia estará na parada, e eu vou reivindicar minha chance de ser o lobo mau! – E antes que ela tivesse chance de responder, Jacob deu as costas e partiu, deixando-a parada no meio do corredor.

A relação que mantinha com o chefe era certamente menos comum do que o normal. Aparentemente, o vocalista do "Fury of Wolfes" sempre se insinuava para cima de Bella, mas a garota jamais o deu bola e isto só servia para atiçá-lo ainda mais. Só que por sorte, a amizade que eles mantinham era suficiente para impedir que se desentendessem.

Ela ainda estava parada no meio do corredor quando de súbito, a porta do quarto em que Alice estava foi aberta e desta saiu o casal Whitlock.

-A médica disse que já podíamos ir. – Anunciou Jasper enquanto abraçava a esposa pela cintura em um gesto de carinho e proteção.

-Ótimo. Mas há um pequeno problema... – Admite Bella enquanto os vê se aproximarem – Quem vai levar o carro de Alice? Com o braço machucado desse jeito, duvido que ela possa dirigir de volta até Redbounr, e vocês sabem muito bem que eu não tenho habilitação. Então, acho que teremos que deixar um dos carros no estacionamento do hospital para que alguém o pegue amanhã.

-Não será necessário. – Declarou Jasper – Eu sabia que você não dirigia, e por isto não vim no meu carro.

-Então como fez para chegar aqui tão rápido?

-Eu o dei uma carona. – Anunciou uma voz extremamente conhecida.

Bella gostaria de não olhar para trás, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ao virar o rosto, ela deu de cara com seu bom e velho amigo Edward! Por deus, o desgraçado estava ainda mais bonito usando um suéter cinza e um jeans surrado. Os cabelos cor de cobre ainda estavam úmidos devido à fina garoa que caia lá fora, enquanto que seu rosto assumia uma expressão seria. Será que o desgraçado estava no corredor o tempo todo, observando-a enquanto falava com Jacob?

-Que bom que você pensa em tudo querido! – Disse Alice enquanto dava um estralado beijo no queixo do marido – Afinal, meu carro só tem lugar para dois, e Bella teria que pegar um taxi caso Edward não tivesse vindo com você.

-Oh, mas eu não quero causar problemas pra ninguém... – Apelou tentando escapar da terrível tortura que seria passar incontáveis minutos trancada em um carro com seu velho amigo – Se Tanya souber que seu namoradinho e eu voltamos no mesmo carro, provavelmente fará um verdadeiro escândalo!

-E por acaso você tem medo da minha "esposinha" agora pequena B? – Provocou enquanto seus carnudos lábios se curvavam em um maldito sorriso de escárnio.

-Claro que não! Só não quero arranjar problemas pro meu lado. Sabe muito bem o quão Tanya pode ser ciumenta!

-Deixe de bobagens. Somos vizinhos e não vou deixar que você esbanje dinheiro em um taxi quando posso muito bem te dar uma carona até sua casa.

-É Bells. – Intervém Alice enquanto caminha em direção à saída junto com Jasper – Afinal, vocês estão indo na mesma direção de qualquer forma. Seria uma tremenda idiotice se Edward voltasse sozinho enquanto você fica aqui esperando um taxi.

Ótimo! Parecia que de repente, todos conspiravam contra ela. Sem ter outra alternativa, seguiu rumo ao edifício garagem, sentindo Edward a acompanhar de perto. Durante todo o caminho até Redbounr, eles praticamente não falaram nada, o que na opinião de Bella fora melhor. Só em lembrar-se da ultrajante forma como eles tinham se reencontrado no dia anterior, a pobre garota sentia-se corar.

E agora lá estava ela, dentro do carro de Edward, e o pior: sozinha com ele! Só em pensar nisto, o coração de Bella disparava em seu peito, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma adolescente apaixonada e idiota. Se esta situação tivesse acontecido há alguns anos atrás, Bella certamente aproveitaria cada segundo que passasse ao lado do amigo. Mas agora, a coisa era totalmente diferente, pois não podia fingir que seu pulso acelerava só em olhá-lo de soslaio! Pelos céus, tinha ficado quase três anos sem o ver, e mesmo assim, continuava deixando-o ter total controle sobre seu corpo!

Mas graças ao bom deus, não houve nenhum contratempo durante a viagem de volta a Redbounr, e em questão de minutos, Edward finalmente estacionara o carro na frente de sua casa. A noite já corria solta e a rua estava praticamente vazia, iluminadas apenas pela tênue luz dos postes públicos e das janelas das casas. O único som que podia ser ouvido, era o da constante garoa que vinha caindo desde que escurecera. Bella já fazia menção de sair do carro, mas acabara notando que a porta ainda estava travada.

-Se você não destrava não poderei sair! – Disse finalmente com um terrível mau humor ao encará-lo, mas ele aparentemente não se deixou intimidar, e permaneceu a fitando com um olhar gélido e assustador.

-Eu ouvi toda a sua conversinha fiada com aquele tal de Jacob Black no corredor do hospital! – Anunciou Edward como se aquilo fosse algum crime hediondo.

-E daí? Até onde eu saiba não é crime conversar com seu chefe. Sem falar que Jack foi um perfeito cavalheiro ao se oferecer para levar Alice até o hospital e ficar lá esperando até ter notícias dela.

-Sim, mas o que realmente me deixa revoltado foi a sua falta de consideração com sua amiga! – Aquela acusação a deixou ainda mais confusa. Do que diabos ele estava falando agora? – Como pôde deixar Alice em meio a uma arena de MotoCross enquanto saia pra se divertir com seu patrãozinho? Sinceramente, acho que você não tem um pingo se quer de lealdade para com seus amigos não é mesmo?

-Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com toda essa conversa fiada! Da pra ser mais claro ou vai continuar falando por charadas?

-Não se faça de desentendida Isabella! Eu ouvi tudo... "Oh, você foi maravilhoso Jack" – Disse enquanto repetia as palavras de Bella fazendo uma terrível imitação da voz da garota – "Acho que ficarei sem poder me sentar por uns bons dias... Mas ainda bem que você usou proteção, pois fiquei nervosa ao ver todo aquele sangue!"

-Santo deus, você é mesmo ridículo! – Exclamou enquanto o dava um soco no braço sentindo-se ofendida por ele ter interpretado suas palavras de uma forma tão pejorativa.

-Ridículo é o que você faz... O que Elizabeth diria se soubesse que a inocente menina Swan anda dormindo na cama do próprio chefe em? E a forma como ele te trata, como se você fosse uma qualquer... Por deus, não posso acreditar que se deixa usar por um homem tão idiota como aquele!

-Vá se ferrar Edward. Até onde eu saiba, você não foi o primeiro homem na vida de Tanya, mas nunca o vi reclamando disto!

-Por que vocês são totalmente diferentes...

-Ah, claro! Afinal, Tanya é tão superior que não importa que erro cometa, será sempre a perfeita lady Denali. Agora se a coisa é comigo...

-Você esta distorcendo as coisas. A questão nunca foi o que Tanya fez ou deixou de fazer, mas sim o que você faz! Me recuso a acreditar que a garota com quem cresci e passei anos ao lado se tornou em mulher fútil e vulgar que se deixa usar por um homem que se quer a valoriza, dizendo que ela não é pro "bico dele"!

-Minha relação com Jacob não é assim como você faz parecer!

-Ah, claro que não! – Disse com um pesado tom de ironia na voz enquanto a fitava com ainda mais fúria – Vai me dizer que acredita que o desgraçado te ama?

-Não! Não sou tão idiota assim Edward! – Responde de forma seca. Será que era mesmo tão difícil assim acreditar que alguém seria capaz de amá-la? – Quer saber, não te devo nenhuma satisfação! Agora abre logo a porcaria desta porta, ou juro por deus que quebro este maldito vidro e saiu pela janela!

Edward nada respondeu, apenas a olhou como se não reconhecesse aquela pessoa que estava sentada bem na sua frente. Bella já estava começando a acreditar que teria mesmo que quebrar o vidro da janela para poder sair daquele maldito carro, mas então o viu destravar as portas. Ele ainda parecia furioso, e para se conter, segurou o volante com força, enquanto olhava para frente, o que deixava Bella com medo de se quer imaginar o que veria em seus olhos caso o encarasse.

Mas antes que Edward tornasse a olhá-la nos olhos, ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro, caminhando logo em seguida na direção do conforto e segurança de sua casa. A chuva fina que caia já tinha engrossado, o que a fez praticamente correr para não se molhar. Mas antes mesmo que chegasse a segurança de seu lar, ela ouviu o barulho da porta do carro se fechando, e em questão de segundos, sentiu seu braço ser violentamente agarrado por mãos fortes. Mãos fortes que pertenciam a Edward!

-O que quer agora? Continuar com seus sermões ou me ofender mais um pouco? – Indagou ao encará-lo. Ambos já estavam completamente encharcados pela chuva, e Bella se pegou admirando a forma como a água deslizava pelo rosto de Edward.

-Por que você não deixa de ser cabeça dura e entende logo que só quero te ajudar? – Perguntou ele enquanto a segurava com ainda mais força.

-E quem te disse que eu quero sua ajuda? Você mesmo disse que me tornei em uma mulherzinha fútil e vulgar. Então deixe-me em paz, pois a Isabella Swan que fora sua amiga a anos atrás esta morta, e esta que está em seu lugar é totalmente diferente!

-É isto o que quer? Que eu te trate como uma qualquer?

-Se isto te fizer me deixar em paz, então sim! – Respondeu em um único fôlego.

Mas antes mesmo que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, sentiu-se sendo puxada de encontro a ele de forma violenta, enquanto seus lábios eram tomados com uma ferocidade inimaginável. Bella sempre sonhara com os beijos de Edward, e mesmo sentindo-se extremamente irritada com a forma como ele a vinha tratando nos últimos minutos, não pôde deixar de correspondê-lo com uma paixão assustadora. Era maravilhoso sentir a forma como a língua dele a explorava, e como suas mãos colavam seus corpos de uma forma intima.

Tudo o que Bella mais queria era esquecer-se de tudo o que os cercava, mas infelizmente, havia uma terrível voz em sua cabeça lhe dizendo o quão aquela situação era perigosa. A muito custo, conseguiu afastar seu corpo do dele, o fitando de forma confusa.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Indagou após recuperar o fôlego.

-Estou te tratando como você queria!

Aquela resposta a ofendeu extremamente. Edward apenas a tinha beijado para ofendê-la logo em seguida! Sem poder se conter, Bella o esbofeteou com toda a força na face, e sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, o deu as costas e correu para a segurança de sua casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Aí está o capítulo do dia!<strong>

**Espero que gostem... O de amanhã será decisivo ^^**

**Obrigada Carol01 e LILIANE PINHEIRO pelas reviews... É bom saber que a história ta sendo lida...**

**Como da outra vez, esta fanfic também já ta completa, mas tentarei postar um capítulo por dia!**

**;***


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Após a terrível ida a Harpenden com Alice, a única coisa que Bella queria era ficar trancada em sua casa. E foi exatamente isto o que fez. Sem importar-se com os preparativos da festa de bodas da amiga, permitiu-se passar todo o sábado exilada em sua casa, tocando o velho violão que fora de sua mãe. As horas praticamente se arrastaram, mas quando finalmente o relógio marcava as nove da noite, Bella resolveu tomar um bom banho e ir direto para a cama.

Tinha acabado de vestido a velha camiseta que costumava usar para dormir, quando ouviu a campainha tocando. De imediato receou abrir a porta, pois afinal, todos na pequena cidade sabiam que ela estava sozinha. Mas por fim, decidiu descer e ver quem era. Para seu total desespero, quando finalmente abriu a maldita porta, deu de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Edward!

Mais que inferno! Por que diabos ele tinha que estar tão elegante usando seus jeans de marca e uma camisa de linho, enquanto que ela vestia apenas uma camiseta velha que mal lhe escondiam as cochas e um par de meias? Sem falar de seus cabelos que provavelmente estavam revoltos... Aquela certamente não seria uma visita amistosa!

-Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – Perguntou por fim, ao ver que ela ficara parada o encarando na porta.

-Claro... – Respondeu enquanto abria espaço para ele entra e em seguida tornava a fechar a porta – E então, no que posso ajudar?

-Oh, obrigado por me convidar a sentar! – Retrucou Edward irônico enquanto se encaminhava ao sofá e deixava o corpo desabar sobre este. Sem ter outra escolha, Isabella o imitou e sentou ao seu lado, sentindo uma estranha pulsação por estarem tão próximos e sozinhos.

-E então, por que veio aqui após nossa discussão de ontem à noite?

-Pensei que você gostaria de conversar com um velho amigo. Mas pelo que estou vendo, de amigos não temos mais nada não é?

-Não é bem assim Edward... – Disse tentando se redimir da forma fria que o vinha tratando. Afinal, tudo não passara de um terrível mal entendido – Ontem você me pegou em um dia ruim, sem falar que a forma como nos reencontramos não foi nada convencional!

-Tem razão! – Disse sorrindo ao lembrar-se da cena no banheiro. Aquilo fez o coração de Bella saltar, pois adorava vê-lo tão descontraído – Mas o motivo que me trouxe até aqui foi exatamente este. Vim te pedir desculpas pelo que te disse ontem.

-Sim, você realmente foi muito grosso comigo ao ter falado aquelas palavras horríveis.

-Isto é verdade... Sei que você não me deve satisfação alguma e que a amizade que mantínhamos ficou em um passado distante, mas entenda Bella, que mesmo você tendo apagado todos aqueles anos que passamos juntos, eu jamais esquecerei como era bom te ter ao meu lado.

-Acredite em mim, também senti sua falta Edward! – Admitiu Bella a muito custo.

-Então por que me evitou durante todos esses anos?

-Por que não queria voltar a pisar em Redbounr! Aliais, Elizabeth me disse que você tinha recebido uma boa proposta pra trabalhar em St. Albans, mas que Tanya não queria deixar Cambridge... É verdade?

-Sim, é. – Ele não pôde evitar suspirar em sinal de desanimo, o que o deixou com uma terrível aparência cansada – Me ofereceram um cargo consideravelmente melhor e o dobro do que venho ganhando no meu atual emprego. Sem falar que St. Albans fica há poucos minutos daqui, e eu poderia morar com a mamãe para tomar conta dela. Mas Tanya não se da muito bem com Elizabeth.

-Deu pra notar isso ontem no almoço. E falando nisto, onde está a sua quase esposa? – Ele deu um triste sorriso antes de responder.

-Voltou pra Cambridge sem mim!

-O que?

-É exatamente o que você ouviu. Nós já vínhamos brigando ultimamente por que ela achava que eu não a dava o devido valor e que colocava minha mãe e trabalho acima de tudo. Mas a coisa ficou pior depois que te reencontrei. Acredita que ela sempre teve ciúmes de você?

-De mim? – Isabella se exasperou com a revelação – Por deus, como é que a "miss perfeição" pode ter ciúmes justamente de mim?

-Ela sempre invejou nossa relação. Desde o colégio! Acho que Tanya tinha medo de que você acabasse me tirando dela!

-Tem razão, isto seria uma terrível humilhação: Perder o namorado pra garota mais destrambelhada da cidade certamente é algo de dar nos nervos. – Ele ia responder alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse falar, Isabella sentiu seu celular tocando, e logo identificou o numero no visor do aparelho – Desculpe, tenho que atender, é meu chefe!

-Vá em frente, não deixe o "sedutor" Jacob esperando. – Ela fingiu não notar a ironia na voz dele, e foi até a janela, para poder falar com um pouco mais de privacidade.

-Alô?

-_Bella, aqui é o Jacob!_

-Fala Jack. Tudo bem?

-_Tudo... Só to ligando pra dizer que as partituras que você me entregou ontem antes das gravações começarem estão ótimas!_

-Serio? Obrigada.

-_Agora só temos que encontrar uma melodia mais adequada. Pensei em colocar uns acordes de violino sabe, pra ficar uma coisa mais gótica. O que você acha?_

-Acho que ficaria legal. Poderíamos fazer algo que remetesse mais ao punk metal, já que o gótico não é bem o estilo de vocês...

-_Perfeito! Olha, eu estou com um passe VIP pros bastidores do show de amanhã em Liverpool... Você gostaria de ir? Posso te dar uma carona se quiser._

-Seria maravilho, mas ainda estou em Redbounr... Acho que provavelmente só voltarei pra Londres amanhã de tarde e estarei muito cansada pra ir ao show...

-_Que droga! Então você fica me devendo falou gatinha?_

-Ok. Prometo que no próximo eu vou.

-_Irei cobrar. Bem, vou te deixar descansar então. Até mais._

-Até! – Ela desliga o aparelho e volta a se sentar ao lado de Edward que parecia reprová-la – Desculpe te fazer esperar, mas estava aguardando esta ligação há alguns dias.

-Tudo bem, só acho que o seu trabalho é de dar inveja. Seria impossível meu chefe me convidar para ir a um show.

-Se seu chefe fosse o vocalista de uma banda de rock, isto não seria tão bizarro assim!

-Talvez... Mas acho melhor eu ir pra casa... – Disse Edward levantando-se de repente.

-Espera! Não quer falar mais sobre o que houve entre você e a Tanya?

-Por que eu faria isto?

-Bem, vocês terminaram um relacionamento de quase sete anos... Qualquer um no seu lugar encheria a cara até cair no chão. – Ele pareceu pensar por um instante, e de repente, acabou por dar um largo sorriso.

-Tenho uma garrafa de vinho lá em casa! Quer dividir comigo?

-Acho que está não é uma boa ideia... – Ponderou Bella levantando-se de forma insegura – Sabe como fico quando bebo!

-Você costumava ser mais corajosa "pequena B"! Não me lembro deste seu lado covarde. Qual é, estou solteiro pela primeira vez em sete anos, e você se recusa a afogar as magoas junto comigo? É isto que um verdadeiro amigo faz?

-Ok, mas tomarei apenas uma taça... – Decide ela enquanto o acompanha até aporta. Mas antes de saírem, Isabella lembra-se de que vestia apenas um blusão velho que mal lhe cobria as pernas – Acho melhor eu colocar algo mais descente! Sua mãe não gostará nada de me ver andando assim pela sua casa!

-Bobagem! – Retruca ele puxando-a para fora e trancando a porta logo em seguida – Elizabeth não verá você, pois vamos pular a janela de meu quarto, assim como fazíamos quando crianças!

-Nós não temos mais dez anos Edward! E até onde eu me lembre, não estou tentando me esconder de meu pai bêbado!

-Sim, eu sei... – Argumenta ele enquanto a guiava até o jardim da casa vizinha e parando bem abaixo de uma janela – Mas eu estou fugindo de um relacionamento que não deu certo. E você tem que me ajudar, assim como eu te ajudava quando deixava que você dormisse em meu quarto para se esconder de seu pai!

Aquilo o fez voltar no tempo e se lembrar daqueles tristes momentos em que sua melhor amiga jogava pequenas pedrinhas no parapeito de sua janela para que ele a deixasse entrar. Desde que o pai de Isabella começara a abusar da bebida, a menina procurava abrigo na casa dos Cullen, e Edward jamais a negara ajuda, mesmo sabendo que ficaria de castigo se Elizabeth descobrisse que a menina Swan tinha passado a noite em seu quarto.

No inicio, a cama de solteiro dele acomodava seus pequenos corpos perfeitamente. Mas com o passar dos anos e a chegada da adolescência, ficava cada vez mais difícil dividirem o estreito leito. Claro que ele a via apenas como uma amiga, mas as camisetas que ela usava para dormir já não cobriam mais o corpo da jovem garota. Edward ainda podia lembra-se da terrível tortura que era ter que dormir ao lado de sua melhor amiga quando os traiçoeiros hormônios da puberdade começavam a perturbá-lo.

Quem seria capaz de dizer que por baixo de todas aquelas roupas desleixadas e atitudes rudes, existia uma garota sensível e delicada que adorava expressar seus sentimentos na forma de letras de músicas? E foi assim que ele decidiu protegê-la de garotos que queriam apenas aproveitar-se de sua inocência. Afinal, Isabella já havia sofrido demais com a morte da mãe e do irmão, sem falar do pai alcoólatra. Não havia ninguém para cuidar dela, e por isto Edward tomou a vaga de seu protetor.

Mas como defendê-la dele mesmo? Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil dormir ao lado de Bella sem tocá-la... E ele não estava disposto a colocar a longa amizade em risco por causa de hormônios fora do controle! Isabella só podia contar com Edward, e não seria justo se aproveitar da pobre garota que já sofrera tanto. Por isto, tomou uma decisão: passaria a descarregar todo o seu desejo em outras garotas. E com isto, começou a sua jornada de namorador. Geralmente, eram tórridos casos, sem levar nada a serio. Até que conheceu Tanya Denali e pôs tudo a perder.

-E então, você vem ou não? – Pergunta a ela vendo a indecisão em seus olhos. Isabella pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, até que finalmente respirou fundo e respondeu.

-Certo... Mas você vai na frente! – Com um sorriso vitorioso, Edward começa a escalar a calha velha da parede e a se apoiar nos detalhes de afrescos que ornamentavam a fachada. Em poucos segundos, ele chegara à janela e rapidamente passou por esta.

-Agora é sua vez! – Sussurrou ele já dentro do quarto – É só fazer como quando éramos crianças! – Ela nada responde, e apenas acena com a cabeça antes de começar a escalada.

As pernas de Isabella ficaram totalmente expostas quando ela começou a subir pela calha, o que fez Edward lembrar-se da visão que teve do corpo da amiga nu, quando ela tomava banho em seu banheiro no dia em que se reencontraram. Fazendo um último esforço, ela alcançou finalmente a janela, e passou para dentro do quarto dele, soltando uma exclamação de surpresa.

-Nossa... O seu quarto continua o mesmo! – Passando a vista pelo cômodo, automaticamente pôde reconhecer os antigos pôsteres que estavam fixados nas paredes. Alguns eram iguais aos que ela tinha em seu próprio quarto. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foi a velha estante de CDs que sempre invejara quando adolescente.

-Pois é... Mamãe não mexeu em nada desde que fui pra faculdade. Você ainda quer tomar o vinho? – Perguntou descontraído enquanto mexia em uma mala e tirava uma garrafa de dentro desta.

-Sim, eu quero. – De forma deliberada, ele arrancou a rolha e começou a beber grandes goles do liquido diretamente do gargalho, antes de passar a garrafa para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-E então, não quer me dizer como é trabalhar para a "fury of wolfes"? – Perguntou enquanto sentava-se no beiral da cama de solteiro.

-Não é tão importante quanto se parece. Apenas me reúno de quinze em quinze dias com eles para discutir as próximas letras. Geralmente é fácil de lidar com o Embry e com o Quil, mas o Jacob é bastante exigente e difícil de se agradar.

-O famoso Jacob Black! Lembro-me de ter lido algo onde ele dizia que não se deitava com mulheres virgens. Achei bastante excêntrico.

-E é. – Responde ela dando mais três grandes goles na garrafa antes de passá-la para Edward e sentar-se ao seu lado na cama. Por alguma razão, havia um estranho brilho nos olhos dela enquanto falava do tal Jacob – Às vezes ele passa dos limites, mas é gente boa. Nunca faltou com respeito para comigo e sempre me defende dos outros membros da banda.

-Era eu quem costumava te defender... Lembra? Você sempre vinha até aqui e eu te abrigava como um bom amigo.

-E nem quero saber o que Elizabeth acharia do fato de termos dormido juntos a maior parte de nossas vidas! – Comentou ela com um riso frouxo. O vinho já devia esta fazendo efeito, pois se sentia mais leve – Duvido que agora caibamos os dois nesta cama!

-Quer apostar? – E após o desafio, Edward puxou a coberta para o lado e deitou-se na beirada do coxão, para que ela assumisse seu lugar ao lado dele. Isabella relutou um pouco, mas por fim, acabou deitando-se também, e comprovando que estava errada, pois mesmo espremidos, os dois conseguiriam dormir naquela velha cama de solteiro.

-É, você ganhou! – Admitiu ela com outro sorriso débil – E então, o que vai querer como premio?

-Posso escolher qualquer coisa? – Perguntou ele com um estranho brilho nos olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

-Acho que sim... Afinal, era esta a regra não? O vencedor do desafio podia ter o que quisesse, com tanto que o referido prêmio estivesse ao alcance do perdedor. E então Edward Cullen? O que você mais quer agora?

Aquela pergunta era fácil de responder! O que ele mais queria, era experimentar o gosto daqueles lábios carnudos e rosados novamente. Sua pele alva parecia ainda mais pálida em contraste com os negros cabelos que se espalhavam ao redor do travesseiro. Aquela tentação era de mais para ele, principalmente pelo fato de que Edward não queria resistir!

-O que foi? – Perguntou ao notar que ele mantinha-se calado – Não tenho nada que você queira...?

Mas ela não pôde terminar a pergunta, pois teve seus lábios tomados pela fúria de um beijo que a muito vinha sendo reprimido! Aquilo a pegou de surpresa, mas logo Isabella começou a reagir ao sentir a língua sedenta de Edward a invadindo. Só que aquilo não estava certo, pois sabia que ele estava apenas usando-a para esquecer o que acontecera com Tanya. Automaticamente, enrijeceu-se e tentou desvencilhar-se, mas logo sentiu o braço musculoso dele a segurando mais firme contra si.

-Pensei que pudesse ter o que quisesse! – Disse Edward enquanto lhe mordiscava o pescoço fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

-Mas isto não está certo... – Sua voz saiu tão rouca, que ela mal conseguiu a reconhecer.

-Somos adultos agora! – Argumentou enquanto deslizava a mão em sua coxa desnuda – Não há nada de errado no que estamos fazendo! – Isabella pretendia protestar novamente, mas teve sua boca calada com um novo beijo bem mais voluptuoso que o último.

-Oh... Assim não consigo pensar!

-Mas essa é a intenção! – E a única coisa que conseguiu sair de seus lábios, foi um gritinho de choque quando um movimento aleatório fez com que Edward ficasse por cima de seu corpo, e afastava suas pernas para posicionar-se entre elas.

Foi então que ele começou a introduzir as mãos por baixo da velha camiseta que ela usava, o que fez com que Bella arqueasse o corpo ao sentir seu toque por sobre o ventre desnudo. Em questão de segundos, as hábeis mãos de Edward a despiram, deixando-a apenas de calcinha!

-Você não era assim antigamente! – Disse ele antes de abocanhar um de seus mamilos já rígido sugando-o e saboreando-o, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão posta em concha.

-Eu sou o que sempre fui! Você é que nunca me viu nua antes... – Retrucou ela entre um gemido de prazer.

-Pois me arrependerei até o último dia por ter desperdiçado tantas oportunidades! – Ele a estava levando aos seus limites, e de forma instintiva, Isabella ergueu o quadril, e ao mover-se contra ele, sentiu sua ereção contra o próprio ventre, excitando-se ainda mais – Vá com calma querida... Não queremos apressar as coisas!

Mas ela não tinha paciência! Queria senti-lo e tocá-lo assim como ele estava fazendo. E quando finalmente Edward largou seu seio para voltar a beijar seus lábios, ela não perdera tempo, e rapidamente puxou-lhe a camisa e a jogou deliberadamente no chão. Isabella reteve a respiração ao fitar aquele peitoral rígido e definido, arqueando o corpo ainda mais para colar os seios ao tronco viril dele.

-Você realmente cresceu "pequena B"! – Disse Edward com voz aveludada – E virou uma mulher... Do tipo que enlouquece qualquer homem! – Ao ouvir isto, ela colou novamente o quadril ao dele, e Edward começou a se movimentar ritmicamente, estimulando-a de um jeito que deveria ser ilegal.

-Mas eu não quero qualquer homem... Quero você! – Aquilo o fez perder a cabeça de vez, e rapidamente, livrou-se dos jeans e da cueca, o que a fez estremecer ao fitar seu membro já enrijecido.

Bella não pôde mais conter-se e agindo novamente por instinto, passou a mão pelos cabelos macios da nuca dele e puxou-lhe a cabeça para que seus lábios se encontrassem. Seu corpo se submetia à pressão ardente de seu sexo firme e ela podia senti-lo rosando de forma lenta por sobre o tecido fino da calcinha. Ela queria tocá-lo, e de forma inexperiente, deslizou as tremulas mãos pelo abdome esculpido de Edward. Rapidamente ele percebeu a indecisão dela, e por isto, lhe segurou os pulsos e a incentivou a explorar seu corpo viril.

-Isso querida... Assim. – Falou ao sentir as mãos dela descendo cada vez mais, até que finalmente chegara em seu sexo o envolvendo e massageado – Oh... Isto Bells, faça exatamente assim!

Sabendo que não suportaria aquelas caricias por mais tempo, Edward lhe tirou a calcinha e a segurou pelos ombros, fitando seus negros olhos enquanto deslizava a cabeça de seu membro na entrada da intimidade úmida dela.

-Pelos céus, pare de me torturar! – Ordenou Bella antes de beijá-lo com intensidade. E junto com aquela suplica, ele a penetrou de uma única vez, o que fez com que ela soltasse um gemido insuportável de dor.

-O que houve?

-Nada... Não pare! – Ordenou ao ver a confusão que emanava nos olhos enegrecidos de desejo. Mas mesmo que Edward quisesse, não conseguiria parar, pois já estava tomado novamente pelo desejo. No inicio, ele tentou manter um ritmo lento, para que ela pudesse adaptar-se ao seu corpo. Mas logo Bella começou a movimentar-se junto a ele, o que o fez aumentar a força e a profundidade das estancadas.

O ritmo foi ficando cada vez mais frenético e intenso e cada investida lhes trazia uma onda intensa de prazer, até não poderem mais conter-se.

-Oh mais rápido Edward... – Pediu Isabella e ele não tardara em obedecê-la. Quando finalmente pôde senti-la contraindo-se contra seu membro, ele percebera que ela chegava ao clímax, e não pôde evitar acompanhá-la despejando dentro dela seu derradeiro fluido de satisfação.

-Eu estou um pouco confuso aqui... – Disse Edward finalmente ao recuperar o fôlego e aconchegando-a em seu tronco.

-Em relação a que? – Perguntou Bella em um fio de voz sentindo-se exausta.

-Em relação a isto... – Respondeu ele enquanto deslizava os dedos na parte de dentro da coxa dela e constatava que estavam sujos de sangue.

-Oh... Não vamos falar nisto agora sim?

-Tudo bem. Eu só achei que você não fosse mais virgem! – Disse Edward ao abraçá-la mais forte.

-Mas eu já não o sou! Você se encarregou disto agora a pouco lembra? – Isabella deu um riso débil após fazer aquela piada sem graça.

-Sim, eu me encarreguei disto... Mas por que você...

-Da pra calar a boca e dormir? – Praguejou ela enquanto o dava um rápido beijo nos lábios – Sempre ouvi falar que fossem as mulheres que tivessem o péssimo habito de falar após fazer amor.

-Como queira querida!

E desta forma, deixou-se adormecer ao lado dela, sentindo-se completo de uma forma que não sentia há muitos anos!

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam dessa?<strong>

**Ah, fiquei muito feliz com todos as reviews ^^ Agradeço a EllieJ, Liliane, Lolitasss, Haru e anon!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo...**

**;***


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Quando Edward finalmente acordou no dia seguinte, estava sozinho com a janela de seu quarto aberta. Aquilo o deu uma estranha sensação de déjà vu, pois era exatamente assim que ele costumava acordar quando Isabella se escondia em sua casa, pois ela sempre acordava bem antes que ele. Mas será que os acontecimentos da noite passada foram reais, ou seriam apenas efeito da garrafa de vinho que ambos compartilharam?

Aquele pensamento fez com que sentisse um aperto no peito e se levantasse de uma só vez. Mas logo ele pôde voltar a respirar normalmente, pois bem ali, gravado nos lençóis de cama brancos, estava à prova da virgindade perdida de Isabella. Era uma pequena mancha de sangue, mas fora o suficiente para convencê-lo de que tudo era de fato real.

Olhando para seu rádio-relógio, Edward se deu conta de que já passavam das dez da manhã! Rapidamente, se vestiu e desceu as escadas rumando para a cozinha, onde encontrara apenas sua velha mãe preparando o almoço.

-Bom dia meu filho! – Disse ela dando-lhe um estralado beijo na bochecha – Hoje é um dia maravilhoso porque você finalmente se livrou daquela mulherzinha detestável! Nem posso acreditar que não terei mais que aturar Tanya em minha casa. Quer comer algo?

-Sim... Estou com uma fome terrível! Mas antes vou até a casa da Isabella, por que tenho que falar com ela e talvez a convide para o almoço...

-Oh, não perca seu tempo meu querido! A menina Swan partiu hoje cedo para Londres!

-Como disse? – Aquela notícia fez com que todo o apetite que ele sentia se extinguisse automaticamente. Será que Bella estava fugindo dele novamente?

-Pois foi exatamente o que você ouviu! Antes das oito, eu vi um taxi parado na frente da casa dela, e fui lá ver se estava precisando de algo. Mas Isabella só falou que estava partindo e pediu que eu te entregasse o bilhete que está em cima da mesa de centro...

Sem perder tempo, ele foi até a sala e encontrou um pequeno envelope branco sobre a mesinha. Ao abri-lo, encontrou uma simples nota onde a caligrafia inconfundível de sua melhor amiga estava gravada com o seguinte recado: "_Não se preocupe com o que aconteceu ontem à noite... Sei que você estava abalado com o fim do relacionamento, e o vinho não ajudou muito. Ficarei bem!_"

-Ela disse mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou finalmente após ler o bilhete meia dúzia de vezes.

-Nada de mais. Parece que houve um problema no trabalho dela, e teve que encontrar o chefe que estava em meio a uma turnê. Pedi que ela deixasse algum telefone para contato, mas Bella só disse que pro lugar pra onde ia não dava área da sua operadora. Sabe, fico preocupada em saber que uma moça de 23 anos fique viajando por ai com uma banda de rock... Principalmente depois que eu li uma declaração do tal vocalista, o Jacob Black, em que ele dizia preferir mulheres mais experientes! Francamente, não posso entender como uma mulher se sentiria atraída por um tipinho como aquele! Mas por sorte a nossa Isabella ainda é inocente, o que a põem fora do alcance daquele bando de cabeludos.

O que sua puritana mãe diria se soubesse que a menina Swan não era mais tão ingênua assim, graças a ele? Era melhor nem pensar naquilo... Tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar. Em primeiro lugar, por que Bella tinha voltado para Londres sem se quer se despedir dele? Será que a noite de ontem não significara nada? Não, a primeira vez de uma mulher é algo de real valor... E por que diabos Isabella ainda era virgem? Afinal, ela era bonita, inteligente, e era impossível acreditar que com vinte e três anos nenhum homem tenha se interessado por ela.

A única explicação razoável, era que a jovem Swan estava se guardando para alguém especial. Mas quem? Ela provavelmente já deve ter tido alguns namorados, principalmente trabalhando no meio artístico. Edward poderia jurar que vários homens já tentaram levá-la para a cama. Até mesmo o excêntrico Jacob Black...

Então um terrível pensamento lhe veio à cabeça! Será que Isabella o usara para perder a virgindade? Sim, por que talvez ela estivesse mesmo interessada em Jacob! E como o vocalista do "Fury of Wolfes" se recusava a deitar-se com virgens... Não! Aquilo era ridículo. Bella jamais o usaria para fazer algo tão vil.

O melhor que ele tinha que fazer, era não tirar conclusões precipitadas, e aguardar que a própria Isabella o esclarecesse seus motivos para sumir do nada. Mas quando tornaria a vê-la se ela se quer deixou um telefone para contato? Por sorte, sabia da festa de bodas de Alice e Jasper, na qual Isabella certamente compareceria. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para eles conversarem.

A festa de aniversario de casamento de seus melhores amigos era dali a quase três semanas. Mas o tempo não tardara a passar. Para a sorte de Edward, ele teve bastante trabalho nos últimos dias, e voltou a Cambridge para pegar suas coisas no apartamento de Tanya. Graças a deus, quando os dois resolveram morar juntos, Edward não se desfez do apartamento que tinha no subúrbio, e graças a isto, teve onde ficar enquanto seu contrato não acabava para que pudesse se mudava de vez para Redbounr.

Pela primeira vez, viu a grande vantagem de não ter se casado! Se Tanya e ele tivessem assinado o maldito livro de bodas, eles agora estariam enfrentando uma terrível burocracia chamada de divorcio, e ainda por cima, teriam seus bens divididos entre ambos. Mas como o relacionamento sempre fora informal, a separação seria bem mais simples.

Quando finalmente o grande dia da festa de bodas chegou, Isabella sentia-se terrivelmente indisposta! Se dependesse dela, nunca mais tornaria a por se quer um só pé em Redbounr e fugiria de Edward Cullen como o diabo fugia da cruz. Não sabia como tornaria a encarar o amigo, após ter se aproveitado dele em um momento de fraqueza. Só que infelizmente, Bella não podia deixar de comparecer a festa em comemoração aos cinco anos de casados de seus melhores amigos! Sem falar que, agora mais do que nunca, estava decidida a ter uma conversa seriíssima com Edward!

A festa de Alice e Jasper Whitlock seria realizada na própria casa em que o casal morava há alguns anos em Redbounr. Para a sorte de Bella, Jacob concordara em lhe dar uma carona até sua vila natal, e ainda por cima, topou cantar três ou quatro músicas em homenagem ao casal. Desta forma, assim que os dois chegaram à residência dos Whitlock, uma verdadeira multidão de fãs os cercara, mas era obvio que todos só queriam saber da presença do famoso e galanteador Jacob Black!

Não demorou muito para que o pequeno show começasse, e Alice quase deixara Bella surda, gritando para os quatro ventos que aquele fora o melhor presente de aniversario que já ganhara na vida! Mas Bella não estava muito disposta, e após a terceira música, resolveu pegar um pouco de água gelada na mesa dos refrescos.

-Oh meu deus, Isabella Swan! – Gritou uma voz familiar bem atrás dela. Bella não precisava se virar para ver que a voz pertencia a Elizabeth Cullen, mas ao fazê-lo, acabou dando de cara, não só com a velha senhora, como também com seu filho e Jasper!

Por deus, como Edward poderia estar cada vez mais bonito? O desgraçado usava uma camisa de linho em um tom de verde que servia apenas para ressaltar ainda mais seus olhos, e o fazia parecer bem mais austero e serio. Mas Bella era tão covarde, que se quer teve coragem de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, afinal, jamais esqueceria o que aconteceu entre os dois naquela noite...

-Elizabeth... Como vai? – Cumprimentou enquanto dava um largo sorriso, na vã tentativa de não transparecer seus anseios.

-Estou bem minha filha, mas posso ver que você está ótima, não acha Edward? – Ao finalmente encarar o velho amigo, Bella sentiu como se ele a estivesse vendo nua!

De fato, estava vestida em trajes mais elegantes, o que faria qualquer um estranhar. Por incrível que pareça, ela não usava as costumeiras roupas largas e sem graça, mas sim, um simples vestido tubinho preto, extremamente justo e feminino, pois naquela tarde não estava fazendo o frio de costume! O tecido colava-se as curvas de seu corpo, mostrando o que ela a tanto vinha escondendo. Mas o que mais deve ter chamado a atenção dos espectadores, fora a forma como o preto contrastava com a pele alva de Isabella e com seus olhos e cabelos escuros, que estavam soltos de forma sedutora.

Edward jamais a vira antes em trajes sociais como aqueles. Mas tinha que admitir que estava mais bela do que nunca! E o que dizer de sua boca tentadoramente pintada por um batom vermelho sangue?

-Sim mamãe! – Concordou ele enquanto dava um rápido gole na taça de champanhe que tinha em mãos – Isabella esta mesmo tentadora!

-A que devemos esta brusca mudança de estilo? – Indaga finalmente Jasper que acabara de se intrometer na conversa – Por acaso esta com algum namorico?

-Oh não... Eu apenas me vesti de acordo com a ocasião.

-Pois deveria vestir-se assim mais vezes! – Disse Elizabeth enquanto fitava uma suculenta torta em cima da mesa dos comes e bebes – Se me permitem, irei pegar uma boa fatia desta deliciosa torta de baunilha! Você me acompanha Bella querida?

-Eu adoraria, mas terei de recusar! Estou meio enjoada hoje. Acho que a viagem não me fez bem.

-Tenho um remédio pra enjoou lá em cima. Se você quiser... – Oferece Jasper gentilmente.

-Não, eu não quero remédio! – A resposta foi tão exasperada que todos a encararam surpresos – Acho que um simples chá e um pouco de ar fresco resolverá.

-Muito bem minha filha! – Falou Elizabeth – Esses remédios não servem pra nada. Eu mesma vou preparar um chazinho pra você. Vamos Jasper, seja um bom menino e leve-me até a cozinha sim? – O anfitrião não teve outra escolha que não fosse levar à velha mãe de Edward para dentro da casa. Mas o constrangimento no rosto de Isabella, ao ficar finalmente sozinha com o amigo poderia ser visto a quilômetros. Aquela situação só iria piorar se eles não colocassem tudo em pratos limpos.

-Precisamos conversar! – Disse Edward por fim após segundos de silêncio. Ela nada respondeu, apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e o deixou guiá-la pelo meio da multidão.

Achando que seria melhor conversarem em um local mais calmo, acabou levando-a para dentro da grande casa e em seguida, encontrou um quarto vazio no primeiro andar onde poderiam ter mais privacidade. O cômodo era pequeno, e provavelmente fora usado apenas para hospedes, mas possuía uma aconchegante cama e um pequeno banheiro em anexo.

Após ele ter trancado a porta, colocou a taça de champanhe que segurava por sobre a cômoda, e a fitou antes de começar seu interrogatório.

-E então... Por que você sumiu por quase três semanas?

-Eu não sumi. – Disse Isabella enquanto sentava-se no beiral cama – Apenas voltei para minha vida e meu trabalho!

-Sem se quer me deixar um telefone para contato? – Acusou Edward na ofensiva – Poxa Bella, eu fiquei preocupado...

-Mas eu disse que ficaria bem! Te deixei um bilhete dizendo para que você não se preocupasse, que eu ficaria bem depois do que aconteceu! Não preciso que sinta pena de mim pelo que houve...

-Pena? Mas por que diabos eu teria pena?

-Oras, não sou idiota Edward! – Esbravejou ela perdendo a paciência – Sei muito bem que aquela noite não passou de um momento de fraqueza! Você estava abatido por que a Tanya te deixou e acabou me usando para apagar suas dores!

-Se quer saber, a Tanya e eu estamos separados desde que você e eu fizermos amor. E em segundo lugar, se há alguém aqui que foi usado, este alguém fui eu!

-Como é que é? – Indaga Isabella levantando-se e fitando os penetrantes olhos verdes do amigo.

-É exatamente assim como você ouviu! Não imagina o quanto é humilhante ter que admitir que você me usou só pra perder a virgindade, e depois ir correndo para os braços de seu amado Jacob Black!

-Como ousa dizer isto? – Indagou enquanto passa as costas das mãos sobre a testa úmida de suor frio. A pobre garota começara a hiperventilar e a ficar cada vez mais pálida. De súbito, Isabella sai correndo em direção ao banheiro, e se ajoelha diante do vaso sanitário antes de começar a vomitar de forma compulsiva.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Edward ao se ajoelhar do lado dela e lhe tirar os cabelos do rosto enquanto a via colocar tudo o que tinha no estomago pra fora.

-Sai daqui... Não quero que veja isto!

-Bobagem, está não é a primeira vez que te vejo vomitando. – Argumenta ele enquanto a oferecia a taça de champanhe que tinha em mãos – Toma, isto vai ajudar a tirar o gosto ruim da boca.

-Não... Não posso beber álcool...

-Não precisa ingerir. Basta por na boca e depois cuspir. – Isabella o fitou por alguns instantes, mas logo faz o que ele sugere e pôs um pouco do espumante na boca para logo depois cuspi-lo de volta no vaso sanitário. Aquilo realmente ajudou bastante, e depois do terceiro bochecho, ela já não sentia mais o gosto terrível de bile.

-Obrigada. Já estou melhor.

-Pois eu não! – Falou com um tom grave fazendo-a encará-lo e ver magoa em seus belos olhos – Quando pretendia me dizer?

-Dizer? Dizer o que?

-Não se faça de boba Isabella Swan! Você está grávida. – As poucas forças que ela tinha se extinguiram e a garota acabou sentando-se no chão gelado do banheiro – Você disse agora a pouco que estava enjoada e recusou o remédio que o Jasper te ofereceu. E agora vomita bem na minha frente e se recusa a ingerir álcool! O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? – Ela respira fundo algumas vezes antes de responder. Por deus, não esperava que aquilo fosse tão difícil!

-Sim, estou grávida. Mas fiquei sabendo há três dias, quando minha menstruarão não veio e fiz um exame de sangue.

-Por que não me contou antes? Eu tinha o direito de saber...

-Acredite, eu ia te contar hoje. Não queria que você soubesse pelo celular, pois acho que este é o tipo de noticias que se deve dar pessoalmente. Desculpe Edward, sei que não era este o rumo que você queria pra sua vida... Mas não pretendo interromper esta gravidez.

-E nem ousaria pedir isto a você! Tenho vinte e sete anos e sou homem o suficiente para assumir minhas responsabilidades!

-"Responsabilidades"...? – Repetiu ela como se aquilo a tivesse ofendido – Acredite em mim, não preciso de você para criar esta criança! Se vim até aqui te contar que estava esperando um bebê, foi por que achei que você gostaria de saber que seria pai! Mas não quero sua ajuda nem benevolência!

-Deixe de ser cabeça dura Isabella! Essa criança não é apenas sua, tenho direitos sobre ela...

-Ah, faça-me um favor! – Ela tentou levantar-se, mas foi atingida por uma terrível crise de vertigem e perdeu totalmente o controle de seus membros. Achou que cairia no chão, mas fora amparada pelos braços fortes de Edward que a segurou com firmeza e a levou de volta ao quarto, onde pôde deitá-la na cama.

-Você parece péssima! – Concluiu ele enquanto analisava seu rosto pálido e surpreendendo-se com o tom esverdeado que a pele dela assumia.

-Desculpe-me se não posso ser tão deslumbrante enquanto tenho um ataque súbito de vomito! Afinal, nem todas são estrelas de TV como sua adorável Tanya. – Provocou irritada. Por que ela era obrigada a encará-lo impecável em sua camisa de linho enquanto se refazia de um terrível enjoo?

-Esse assunto de novo! Já disse que não tenho mais nada com ela, o que não se pode dizer sobre você e o tal do Black.

-O Jacob é apenas meu chefe e amigo...

-Isto não importa mais não é? Afinal, quer queira ou não, o filho que está esperando é meu! E temos que tomar alguma atitude em relação a isto!

-E o que você sugere? Tenho minha vida em Londres e você a sua em Cambridge... Mas talvez possa deixá-lo ficar com a criança durante alguns feriados ou...

-Nada feito! – Disse Edward seco – Não quero migalhas de meu filho. Quero-o por inteiro!

-Sim, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim... E você sabe que as crianças dependem mais das mães do que dos pais!

-É isto o que acha? Pois não tenho tanta certeza assim. Daria tudo para que meu pai pudesse estar comigo durante toda a minha infância! – Aquilo era verdade e ela sabia! O pai de Edward tinha sumido no mundo quando o garoto tinha apenas dez anos, e mesmo tendo Elizabeth para cuidar dele, era extremamente doloroso falar sobre o pai ausente – E você mesma sofreu com a falta de seu pai quando ele virou um alcoólatra irresponsável!

-Então não sei o que faremos...

-O obvio oras! Nos casaremos.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira! – Disse Bella com uma risada forçada.

-Claro que não! Você vive sumindo do nada, quem me garante que não vai simplesmente desaparecer com o meu filho só pra variar?

-Não faria isto, e me casar com você não me impediria de fazê-lo!

-Mas me possibilitaria te rastrear com mais facilidade. Sem falar que um filho meu não será bastardo. Ou nos casamos ou teremos de brigar pela guarda desta criança! – O coração de Bella foi parar na garganta e automaticamente pôde sentir lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Não faria isto, faria?

-Se você continuar a dificultar as coisas... Sim! E sabe que tenho mais chances de ficar com o bebe, pois qualquer juiz daria a guarda a um engenheiro estruturado e que contaria com a ajuda da mãe para cuidar do filho enquanto esta no trabalho. Já você, não teria ninguém para ajudá-la, e ainda por cima teria que ficar viajando o tempo todo com aquela maldita banda de rock! Por deus Bella, me de um bom motivo para não nos casarmos! – Ela adoraria dizer que o fato dele não a amar seria um ótimo motivo, mas não queria se humilhar a tal ponto.

-Não seria certo. Seria apenas uma farsa que não terá a menor chance de terminar bem...

-Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? Sempre nos dermos bem e depois daquela última noite em que dormimos juntos, acho que ficou extremamente claro que somos totalmente compatíveis em uma cama! – Ela corou instantaneamente ao sentir a mão atrevida de Edward subindo deliberadamente pelo interior de suas coxas desnudas que se arrepiavam mediante ao toque quente dele.

-Quer parar? – Infelizmente, para seu total desespero, sua voz saiu mais insegura do que esperava, e ele usou isto a seu favor. Rapidamente, Edward segurou-a pelos ombros e a beijou com uma urgência descomunal. Suas mãos sedentas começaram a puxar o vestido sem alças que ela usava para baixo, o que fez seus seios saltarem automaticamente.

-Viu? – Indagou ele enquanto interrompia o beijo para roçar de forma enlouquecedora as mãos por sobre seus seios – Você me deseja, assim como eu te desejo! – E sem intimidar-se, Edward a fez olhar para o volume rígido que se fazia presente em suas calças, provando que o que falava era a mais pura verdade.

-Não podemos ter um relacionamento baseado em atração física! – Disse Bella enquanto sentia a língua sedenta dele lambendo um de seus mamilos.

-Mas nós sempre nos dermos bem antes... Por que simplesmente não nos dá uma chance?

Sim! Por que não se dava uma chance afinal? Aquelas carícias a estava deixando louca, e ficava cada vez mais difícil raciocinar... Mas ele tinha razão! Bella nunca foi fraca, e não seria agora que se tornaria uma! Tanya podia ser mais bonita e atraente, mas ela jamais pôde amar Edward como Bella amava. E agora, tinha uma nova arma para lutar por este amor: Tinha o filho deles!

-Está bem... Me caso com você! – Disse por fim em um suspiro enquanto ele erguia a cabeça e lhe encarava bem nos olhos.

-Aceita? Então esteja pronta, por que amanhã mesmo será a senhora Cullen!

* * *

><p><strong>Como de costume, capítulo postado! E então, o que acharam?<strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando assim como eu...**

**Os agradecimentos de hoje vão para: anon e Haru**

**;***


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

No dia seguinte, Edward levou Bella para St. Albans, e ambos se casaram no primeiro cartório que encontraram aberto. Elizabeth estava tão feliz com a novidade que se quer estranhou a pressa dos noivos. Para a sorte da Bella, Alice lhe emprestara um delicado vestido branco rendado, que ela havia comprado para as festas de final de ano, mas como a ocasião era urgente, a esposa de Jasper sentiu-se feliz em poder emprestá-lo a amiga. Após a rápida cerimônia, Elizabeth insistiu para que os noivos regressassem a Redbounr, mas Edward teria que voltar naquele mesmo dia para Cambridge, pois ainda não tinha terminado seu contrato com a construtora na qual trabalhava, onde dizia claramente que ele só poderia sair do emprego após construir a tal ponte do rio Cam.

Graças a isto, Isabella pôde passar a primeira semana após o casamento na capital Britânica, no intuito de convencer a todos de que estava em lua de mel com o marido. Mas agora, ela não tinha outra escolha que não fosse fazer as malas e voltar para Redbounr, pois Elizabeth insistia em passar alguns dias ao lado da nora. Isto foi bom por um lado, pois permitia que Bella continuasse a fazer as pequenas reformas na casa que fora de seus pais, uma vez que ainda tinha planos de vendê-la futuramente.

Naquela manhã, por exemplo, ela tinha passado a maior parte do tempo acompanhando os reparos que um eletricista fazia na fiação, que já era bastante antiga e ameaçava entrar em curto a qualquer momento. Quando por fim a noite chegara, Isabella jantou na casa da sogra, e depois regressou para a sua própria, pois queria passar um tempo sozinha. Ela já estava se preparando para dormir e vestia apenas o seu velho suéter azul. Pelas suas contas, devia estar maios ou menos por volta do primeiro mês de gravidez, mas ainda assim, não sentia muita diferença em seu corpo. Na verdade, achava até que tinha emagrecido alguns quilos devido às constantes crises de náuseas matinais.

Parando na frente do espelho de seu quarto, Bella levantou a barra do suéter e deixou o ventre desnudo. Ainda era plano e não havia sinal algum de que um bebê crescia ali dentro, mas Isabella tinha certeza de que seu filho em breve estaria chutando sua barriga com toda a força. Foi então que ouviu três leves batidas no vidro de sua janela. Com um sobressalto, Bella se virou e não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam! Bem ali, parado no parapeito de sua janela, estava Edward! Automaticamente, Isabella baixou a barra do suéter na tentativa desastrada de esconder a calcinha, e foi até onde ele estava parecendo não ter certeza se aquilo era real.

-Edward? O que esta fazendo ai fora? – Perguntou por fim quando abriu a janela e comprovando de que era mesmo ele.

-Vim te ver oras! – Com um simples salto, ele entrou no quarto e a fitou com uma expressão divertida, enquanto retirava a jaqueta preta que usava e a jogava sobre uma poltrona. Bella não resistiu à tentação de admirar os ombros imponentes do marido, que ficavam ainda mais evidentes pela camisa branca de abotoar que Edward usava.

-E por que diabos não usou a porta?

-Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. E também estava curioso para saber se ainda conseguia escalar seu telhado! Acredite ou não, mas achei bem mais fácil agora, que sou um pouco mais alto e mais forte! – Com um sorriso sacana, ele contraiu o muque fazendo o volumoso bíceps duplicar de tamanho de forma natural.

-Oras, deixe de ser narcisista! Poderia ter caído e quebrado algo!

-Mas não cai... E esperava no mínimo que você ficasse um pouco mais feliz ao rever seu maridinho após uma longa semana de distancia!

-Talvez eu estivesse mais animada se você não me matasse de susto como fez agora a pouco! Mulheres grávidas não podem ter fortes emoções sabia?

-Sim, mas você sempre foi bastante durona para uma mulher! – Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama com um sorriso bobo enquanto a fitava bem na sua frente – Agora deixe-me vê-la!

-Ver o que?

-Sua barriga, oras! Quando cheguei à janela vi que você estava admirando seu próprio ventre. Acho que tenho o mesmo direito de admirá-lo também!

-Mas não há nada para se ver! – Replicou sentindo-se corar – Minha barriga não cresceu se quer um milímetro e estou usando apenas calcinha por baixo do suéter...

-Bobagem, te vi totalmente nua quando concebermos essa criança! Agora largue de ser tímida e deixe-me admirar o nosso filho! – Bella relutou por alguns segundos, mas ele tinha razão. Afinal, não podia impedi-lo de acompanhar o desenvolvimento de sua gestação.

Vagarosamente, ergueu a barra do suéter, e expôs seu ventre pálido e plano, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhada por estar apenas de calcinha. Mas Edward não pareceu ligar para isto, segurando-a nas mãos, e a puxou para mais perto de onde estava sentado. Os olhos cor de esmeraldas pareceram adquirir um brilho estranho, e de forma deliberada, ele tocou o ventre da esposa, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

-Ola bebê... O papai voltou! – Disse para a barriga da esposa fazendo uma cara boba.

-Ele ainda é muito pequeno pra te ouvir. Acho que no máximo consegue sentir minhas próprias emoções!

-Então, por favor, faça-o sentir isto. – E de forma inesperada, Edward aproximou a cabeça do ventre dela, e o beijou com toda doçura, fazendo com que o coração de Bella desse saltos dentro do peito.

-Tenho certeza de que ele sentiu... – Disse em um fio de voz enquanto se afastava do marido e tornava a esconder o ventre embaixo do suéter.

-E então, o que minha querida esposa programou para hoje à noite?

-Eu vou assistir a um filme que vai passar no canal nove... – Respondeu enquanto ligava a pequena TV que estava em cima da cômoda e encontrava a frequência desejada com o controle remoto.

-Qual filme?

-"O conde de Monte-Cristo"...

-Serio? É um dos meus favoritos... Vai rolar pipoca? – Indaga Edward enquanto encostava as costas na cabeceira da cama, tirava os sapatos e esticava as pernas por sobre o colchão.

-Não está pensando em ficar aqui esta?

-Oras, e por que não?

-Por deus Edward... Quem te disse que você tinha o direito de escalar meu telhado, pular minha janela, deitar na minha cama e me incomodar enquanto quero apenas ver meu filme?

-Será que devo lembrá-la de que agora somos casados e que mesmo ainda não tendo dormido na mesma cama desde então, você já esta esperando um filho meu?

-Sim... Mas este fato não muda as leis da física, e creio que seja impossível nós dois assistirmos a este filme deitados nesta diminuta cama sem que um incomode o outro!

-Da última vez que você disse isto, eu acabei te deixando grávida! – Ela respirou fundo para conter a enorme vontade de jogar o controle remoto na cabeça dele após ouvir aquele comentário infeliz – Oras, vamos Bells... Seja uma boa garota e venha até aqui sim? – Por mais que quisesse desobedecê-lo, Isabella acabou indo até o lado da cama e ficou lá, parada, com os braços cruzados e o encarando com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Mas claro que Edward não se deixou intimidar e com um movimento rápido, a segurou pela cintura e a fez sentar-se de costas em seu colo. Ela bem que tentou escapar de seu aperto, mas acabou deixando-se vencer, vendo que jamais conseguiria sair da prisão que seus braços formaram ao redor de sua cintura.

-Por deus, deixe-me sair!

-De forma alguma. Você disse que nós dois não caberíamos nesta cama e eu provei que estava errada! Agora tenho direito de exigir minha prenda, e o que eu quero é que a senhora fique bem quietinha onde está! – Falando algumas imprecações, Bella acomodou as pernas entre as dele e deixou as costas repousarem em seu peitoral, sentindo-se invadida de forma involuntária pela agradável sensação de ter as mãos do "marido" repousadas em seu ventre.

-E então, de que horas o filme começa? – Perguntou ele fazendo com que seu hálito fizesse cócegas na nuca dela.

-Acho que daqui a uns quinze minutos.

-Sempre gostei de historias sobre vingança... E a minha favorita é definitivamente "O conde de Monte-Cristo"!

-Pois eu já acho esta historia muito aguinha com açúcar, e o final deixa a desejar! – Aquele comentário o pegou de surpresa. Nunca esperava que alguém dissesse algo do gênero.

-Serio? Você não queria que Dantés ficasse com Mercedes e fossem felizes para sempre?

-Não! – Ela se vira e passa a encará-lo, tomando extremo cuidado para não tocar nas pernas dele, que mesmo cobertas pelo jeans escuro que usava, lhe causava arrepios – A vingança é como uma gaiola que aprisiona um pássaro... Ela o confina e torna-se sua desgraça. Mas a partir do momento em que o pássaro se ver livre, ele já não se lembra mais como é voar ou como é se alimentar, pois por muito tempo, quem o mantinha vivo e o alimentava era a gaiola. O mesmo acontece com um homem movido pele desejo de vingança, pois a partir do momento em que faz justiça com as próprias mãos, torna-se tão vil quanto aqueles que lhe fizeram mal, e no final, não haverá mais motivos para se continuar vivendo. – Edward sentiu-se congelar após ouvir aquelas palavras. Como Bella poderia compreender tão bem o significado de viver em prol da vingança? Por alguns segundos, achou que a velha amiga havia mudado tanto, a ponto de não mais a reconhecer!

-É por isto q você preferia que Dantés e Mercedes não ficassem juntos?

-Claro! Afinal, eles jamais poderiam ter sido felizes depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Sua vingança era o que lhe dava forças... Era o que lhe fazia existir! Sem ela, não haveria mais motivos para prosseguir.

-E o amor que ele sentia por Mercedes? Não podia lhe dar uma nova razão para lutar? – Bella o olha como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer um tremendo absurdo.

-De modo algum! Não ouviu nada do que acabei de falar sobre o pássaro e a gaiola? Não tem como fazer alguém que passou anos sofrendo, anos de isolamento, se restabelecer novamente na sociedade! Isto é ir contra a natureza.

-E com base em quê você alega isto? Por experiência própria? – Ele vê o rosto da esposa ficando mais pálido do que já era e tem sua resposta automaticamente – O que exatamente houve com você desde que saiu de Redbounr? Quem te fez tanto mal a ponto de você querer apenas se isolar e fugir de tudo e de todos?

-Que bobagem é essa agora Edward? – Indagou Bella entrando na defensiva – Não tento me isolar... Estou aqui com você não estou?

-Sim, mas desde que nos casamos não deixou que eu encostasse se quer um só dedo em você...

-Isto por que o senhor teve que ficar a semana inteira em Cambridge, e eu ainda fiquei presa em Londres enquanto fazia minha mudança...

-Mas a distancia entre Cambridge e Londres não é tão grande assim! São apenas 80 quilômetros sabia? – Argumentou Edward enquanto a via ficar cada vez mais furiosa.

-Ah claro! E o que esperava? Que eu fosse dirigindo até lá? Oh, mas espere um minuto... Eu não sei dirigir! E você deveria se lembrar disto.

-Por deus, esta não é a questão Isabella!

-E qual é então?

De nada adiantava ele explicar o quanto sentia-se irritado com a falta de comunicação entre eles.. Teria que mostrá-la. Segurando de forma delicada o rosto da esposa, Edward a viu corar automaticamente mediante seu toque. Lentamente, retirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela, sem parar de fitar por um minuto se quer os lábios carnudos da esposa. Isabella sentiu o coração disparar, e de forma inconsciente, umedeceu os lábios e os entreabriu, na expectativa do que estava por vir.

Tomando aquilo por incentivo, de forma deliberada, Edward puxou seu rosto para mais perto de si, e delicadamente a beijou em uma caricia extremamente casta, mas ainda assim, pôde sentir o salto que o coração dela dava junto ao seu. Sem mais poder aguentar aquela tortura, a puxou mais ainda de encontro a si, enquanto apoiava as costas na cabeceira da cama, de modo que Bella ficara com as pernas ao redor de seu quadril.

Aquilo pareceu ser a gota d'água para ela! Queria tocá-lo, senti-lo e se deixar ser possuída novamente com tanto ardo quanto da primeira vez. Com a boca ávida, Bella separou-se dos lábios do marido, e se pôs a beijá-lo no pescoço, enquanto rapidamente abria os botões da camisa que ele usava. Cada pedaço de pele que ficava exposto com a abertura dos botões era beijado por Bella, criando uma deliciosa trilha que ia do pescoço até o abdômen.

Edward nada fazia, apenas deixava-se ser acariciado daquela forma maravilhosa e sentia-se enrijecer a cada beijo que ela dava. Mas Bella parou ao abrir o último botão e chegar ao cinto de couro negro que ele usava.

-Da pra ajudar aqui? – Indagou o fitando com um brilho de desejo nos olhos.

Sem perder tempo, Edward ficou de joelhos na cama e retirou as calças e a cueca, ficando totalmente nu. O desejo que sentia por Bella era tão grande, que a segurou pelos ombros e a fez ficar de joelhos também, e automaticamente, ela pôde sentir o membro rígido do marido através do tecido fino da calcinha. De forma instintiva, Bella fechou as pernas, formando uma "parede" ao redor do membro de Edward, o massageando com a parte interna das coxas, e gemeu ao senti-lo roçar em seu sexo enquanto executava incursões contra ela.

-Com quem aprendeu a fazer isto? – Indagou no ouvido da esposa sentindo-se ficar mais excitado a cada nova incursão.

-Não sei... Você foi meu único professor até agora... – Respondeu sentindo-o morder de leve seu pescoço adorando ter ouvido aquela revelação.

De forma deliberada, Edward começou a levantar o suéter que ela usava, acariciando seu corpo com as mãos ávidas durante o processo. Ele demorou um pouco mais ao chegar à cintura e nos seios, pois sabia que a esposa era extremamente sensível naquela ara. Quando por fim se livrou de "toda" aquela roupa, afastou-se repentinamente dela e a admirou. Os mamilos rosados de Bella já estavam extremamente inflados, e a forma tentadora como sua boca ficava vermelha após ser beijada foi o que faltava para fazê-lo perder a lucidez.

Sentando-se na cama e apoiando novamente as costas na cabeceira desta, ele a olhou com um brilho divertido nos olhos enegrecidos de desejo, o que fez Bella sentir um arrepio percorrendo por toda a espinha.

-Tire a calcinha! – Pediu com uma urgência enorme na voz. Mas ela não tardara em obedecer, e assim que retirou a última peça, voltou a passar as pernas em torno do quadril do marido.

Edward a segurou firmemente na cintura, e endireitou seu membro rígido na entrada úmida da esposa. Com um movimento leve, a puxou para baixo, fazendo com que a penetrasse totalmente durante o movimento. Bella gemeu enquanto sentia-o invadindo-a, e tomando aquilo por incentivo, Edward passou a puxá-la de encontro a si, cada vez mais, fazendo com que seu membro entrasse e saísse do interior da esposa de forma profunda.

Rapidamente, Bella pegou o ritmo da coisa, e começou a mover-se por conta própria em cima do marido, aceitando-o por completo. Notando que agora era a esposa que tinha o controle das incursões, Edward introduziu uma das mãos na nuca dela, segurou seus cabelos com força e puxou delicadamente a cabeça de Bella para trás, ficando assim com livre acesso ao pescoço da esposa, e de forma sedenta começou a sugá-la na pele alva daquela área.

Perdendo o resto de controle que tinha, Isabella apertou com força os ombros largos do marido enquanto sentia seus seios roçarem de forma tortuosa no peitoral rígido de Edward durante os movimentos. Com isto, ouviu-o gemer, e quando percebeu que não aguentaria mais, ela diminuiu o ritmo, para que as incursões ficassem mais profundas e fortes, enquanto sentia as mãos dele segurando sua cintura para fazê-la acomodá-lo por inteiro enquanto puxava-a com força para baixo. Assim, ambos atingirão ao clímax, e após toda aquela demonstração mutua de desejo e carinho, ele a depositou sobre seu peitoral, e se pôs a acariciar suas costas de forma deliberada.

-O que houve com você Bells... – Perguntou enquanto a sentia aninhar-se em seus braços como se fosse uma gata manhosa, e olhá-lo com um ar profundo – Por que fugiu de mim todos estes anos, e se quer se deu ao trabalho de dar notícias de vez em quando?

-Não quero falar sobre isto... – Respondeu sentindo-o puxava o lençol e cobrindo seus corpos nus.

-Lembro que você nunca escondia nada de mim. Mas depois que comecei a namorar com a Tanya, as coisas mudaram! Por quê?

-Ela não gosta muito de mim, e você sabe disto.

-Sim, mas era por que tinha ciúmes! Tanya detestava o fato de nós dois nos darmos bem... Ela praticamente soltou fogos de artifícios quando você fugiu pra Londres, sem deixar um endereço ou ao menos um telefone para contato.

-Sua ex-namoradinha não sabia que eu dormia em seu quarto, sabia? – Indagou Bella enquanto o encarava com pavor nos olhos.

-Não... Jamais disse isto a ninguém Bells! As bebedeiras de seu pai não eram da conta de toda a Redbounr!

-Sim... Mas não era por isto que eu me escondia em sua casa quando criança...

-Não? – Indagou ele ficando confuso, enquanto via a garota escondendo o rosto em seu ombro para não ter que fitá-lo.

- Papai podia ficar insuportável quando bêbado, mas eu sabia lidar com aquilo. O que me fazia fugir para seu quarto todas aquelas noites era James Cater!

-James? – Indagou enquanto a segurava pelo queixo forçando-a a encará-lo – O rapaz que trabalhava naquele bar na rua principal?

-Ele próprio... Sempre que via meu pai caindo de bêbado, se oferecia para trazê-lo de volta pra casa. Mas Charles não sabia que quando ele apagava em nosso sofá, o desgraçado do James subia até o meu quarto e tentava derrubar minha porta a qualquer custo!

-Pelos céus, por que nunca me disse isto antes? – Inquiriu parecendo indignado – Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa...

-O que? Ter quebrado a cara dele? – Deduziu com um pesado tom de ironia na voz – Você se meteria numa tremenda confusão por nada.

-Não seria por nada Bella! Era sua segurança. Eu poderia ter te levado até a delegacia e juntos daríamos parte disto a polícia...

-Ah claro! E depois a secretaria social mandaria uma assistente até minha casa que constataria que Charles não tinha condições de cuidar de mim. Ai minha tutela passaria para as mãos do governo e eu seria mandada para uma dessas casas de recuperação para menores onde tem toda uma sorte de jovens infratores. Era isto o que você queria?

-Não... – Respondeu de forma desanimada vendo que ela tinha razão, mas mesmo assim, não podia deixar de sentir-se um incompetente por não tê-la ajudado naquela época.

-Esqueça isto Edward. A única coisa que você podia fazer era deixar que eu dormisse em sua casa, e foi exatamente o que você fez! Se tivesse ideia de como eu me sentia segura quando dormia em seu quarto...

-Ainda se sente assim ao meu lado? – Perguntou enquanto a abraçava com mais força, sentindo seu pequeno corpo nu encaixando-se perfeitamente contra si. Bella sabia que ele amava Tanya, e que tudo o que sentia por ela era apenas atração física que qualquer homem sente por uma mulher. Mas ainda assim, quando estava em seus braços, parecia que todos os seus temores sumiam, e ao menos por uma noite, se deixaria tragar por ele.

-Sim... Sempre me sentirei assim!

-Pois pode ficar tranquila Bells. Juro pelo nosso filho que sempre estarei ao seu lado. – E com aquela promessa, ela não conseguiu segurar uma maldita lagrima que teimou em escorrer por seu rosto, pois sabia que assim que o bebe nascesse e ele tivesse assegurado todos os seus direitos sobre a criança, Edward voltaria para Tanya, como sempre acontecia no final.

-Não prometa o que não pode cumprir... – Disse finalmente escondendo o rosto para que ele não a visse chorando.

-E quem disse que não posso protegê-la? O que mudou tanto nestes últimos anos para que você ficasse assim Bells? Por que não divide tudo isto comigo?

-Talvez eu te conte um dia... Mas hoje não!

-E por que não? Estamos tão confortáveis assim, um nos braços do outro...

-É exatamente por isto que não quero falar sobre isto agora. Da pra gente simplesmente dormir? – Indaga enquanto fechava os olhos e deslizava lentamente as mãos em seu peitoral. Sabia que não o teria sempre ao seu lado, e por isto, gostaria de aproveitar os poucos momentos em que o tivesse, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca a pertenceria por completo. E antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, sentiu a respiração de Edward acalmando-se, e automaticamente, dormiu um sono profundo, como não tinha há muito tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Isabella sentiu o sol fraco do outono lhe queimando a pele através das brechas que as cortinas de renda preta deixavam. Com um salto, ela constatou que estava sozinha na cama, e ainda por cima, não vestia nada por debaixo dos lençóis. De súbito, sua mente foi inundada pelas imagens da noite passada, e com isto, deixou-se aninhar novamente contra os travesseiros que ainda cheiravam a Edward.

Ela não estranhou o fato dele ter acordado antes que ela, pela primeira vez em anos, até por que, desde que descobriu-se grávida, fora acometida por uma fadiga extrema, e por isto, eram poucas as vezes em que Bella conseguia levantar-se antes das sete. Mas quando finalmente criou coragem e olhou para o relógio sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, assustou-se ao constatar que já passavam das nove e meia!

Ela enrolou o lençol contra o corpo e se pôs de pé. Todavia, antes que pudesse vestir seu suéter, suas narinas foram bombardeadas pelo forte cheiro de fritura, e sentiu seu sensível estomago de grávida contrair-se por inteiro. Rapidamente, Isabella desceu as escadas do sótão, e ao chegar ao primeiro andar, entrou como louca no banheiro para só então vomitar freneticamente no vaso sanitário. Pelos céus, quando é que aqueles malditos enjoos matinais acabariam?

Por fim, quando notou que não haveria mais nada para se vomitar, levantou-se ainda meio zonza e adentrou no boxe do banheiro, para poder tomar uma rápida ducha quente, sabendo que aquilo a acalmaria. Só encerrou do banho, quando teve certeza de que sua boca estava finalmente livre do terrível gosto de bile, mas quando saiu debaixo do chuveiro, tomou um grande susto.

-Edward! – Exclamou enquanto pegava a toalha mais próxima na vã tentativa de esconder o corpo desnudo daqueles curiosos olhos cor de esmeraldas. Para seu azar, ele usava apenas a cueca boxer que vestia na noite passada, e cruzou os fortes braços enquanto apoiava o corpo na soleira da porta – Por deus, quer parar com isto? Mulheres grávidas não devem se assustar tanto!

-Desculpe, mas não posso evitar! – Respondeu com um sacana sorriso no rosto – Você sempre cora quando te vejo nua, e acho isto extremamente tentador! Mas devo confessar que também foi bastante estimulante observá-la enquanto dormia de forma tão ingênua...

-Não gosto que me espione... Sinto-me constrangida!

-Bobagem! Agora somos casados. – E de forma ágil, ele venceu a distancia entre ambos, a enlaçou pela cintura e colou seus corpos de uma maneira que deveria ser proibida. Bella amaldiçoou o fato de ter pouco mais que um metro e sessenta, o que a deixava em uma extrema desvantagem quando estava ao lado dele, que deveria ser no mínimo uns vinte e cinco centímetros mais altos. Certamente, Tanya Denali não tinha este problema, pois era bastante alta e ainda por cima sempre usava sapatos de salto – Ouvi você descendo as escadas do sótão correndo! Não deveria fazer isto, pode cair e sabe-se lá deus no que dá!

-Tive uma crise de enjoo e se não chegasse logo ao banheiro, vomitaria no meu quarto.

-Estou ficando preocupado... Você não parece ter ganhado peso desde que te vi! Na verdade, acho até que esta um pouco mais magra. Pensei que mulheres grávidas tivessem que comer por dois não?

-Sim, mas se elas sofrem de náuseas matinais, acabam perdendo peso por que não conseguem comer quase nada sem depois por pra fora!

-Já foi a um médico pra ver se está mesmo tudo ok?

-O meu obstetra disse que isto é normal. Minha barriga só vai começar a crescer daqui a uns dois ou talvez três meses. As coisas variam de mulher para mulher, e hoje em dia já se sabe que esta historia de "comer por dois" é pura bobagem.

-Que pena, resolvi preparar uma dose extra de panquecas! – Ao lembrar-se do forte cheiro de fritura que a tinha feito vomitar minutos antes, Isabella sentiu o estomago retrair-se novamente.

-Não, obrigada! Foi graças ao cheiro das suas maravilhosas panquecas que sucumbi no vaso sanitário pra vomitar bile!

-Desculpe... Não sabia que era tão ruim assim! – Disse enquanto afastava-se um pouco dela para poder beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios – Acho melhor descemos, antes que eu arranque esta maldita toalha aqui mesmo e te impeça de fazer um desjejum descente!

-Tenho que pegar meu suéter... Deixei-o lá em cima e não quero ficar andando só de toalhas por ai!

-Por mim você pode até mesmo andar nua pela casa! Mas se insiste em por o maldito suéter... Tudo bem! Te espero na cozinha, e vou tentar dar um jeito no cheiro de fritura.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Bella se libertou do abraço de seu marido e subiu as escadas que davam no sótão, onde encontrou seu velho suéter jogado no chão. Rapidamente, ela desprendeu a toalha de seu corpo, e vestiu uma calcinha e um sutiã qualquer, para só então, por o seu suéter. Penteou os cabelos e só depois de pronta, sentiu-se finalmente disposta para enfrentar Edward novamente, que mesmo naquelas horas da manhã, parecia ter acabado de sair de um comercial de creme de barbear.

-Parece que você fez um ótimo trabalho aqui! – Disse ao chegar à cozinha e constatar que já não cheirava mais a fritura, graças ao refrescante vento frio que entrava pela janela aberta.

-Pois é, seu maridinho é um ótimo dono de casa! – Responde ele enquanto mexia mais algumas panquecas com uma espátula. Bella achou graça da cena! Um homem com quase vinte e oito anos usando apenas boxer e avental enquanto segurava uma frigideira no meio de sua pequena cozinha! – Quer um pouco de panquecas?

-Não obrigada... – Responde ao sentava-se no balcão da pia e fazendo uma careta – Devem estar deliciosas, mas meu estomago não suporta mais do que três ou quatro biscoitos de aveia e um copo de suco pela manhã.

-Nossa... Você costumava ter um apetite melhor quando era mais jovem!

-Agradeça ao seu filho por isto!

-E então, o que faremos hoje? – Indagou ele enquanto colocava a última panqueca em um prato e a regava com bastante mel.

-Eu pensei em por um pouco de ordem no porão... Mas acho que você não vai querer passar a manhã de domingo preso num subsolo cheio de mofo e poeira! Se quiser, pode ir ficar com a Elizabeth enquanto eu termino aqui.

-De modo algum! Ficarei com você e te ajudarei com a faxina. Sem falar que minha mãe vai passar a manhã fora, pois prometeu ajudar à velha Sue Clearwater com as finanças do restaurante. Mamãe pode estar ficando senil, mas ainda consegue fazer cálculos melhor do que eu!

-Tem certeza que quer me ajudar? – Indagou Bella ao se levantava e pegar a jarra de suco de uva que estava sobre a mesa para se servir de um bom copo enquanto o observava comer as panquecas.

-Claro! Assim que terminarmos aqui, faremos a tal arrumação!

Quando por fim deram o desjejum por encerrado, ambos foram ao porão, onde encontraram uma grande quantidade de caixas empoeiradas que foram estocadas no subsolo por anos. Graças a isto, eles passaram a maior parte do dia separando o que poderia ser doado para a caridade e o que deveria ser queimado no quintal. Isabella sentia um grande aperto no peito enquanto mexia nas velhas coisas de sua mãe, ou de seu irmão, e sabia que seria extremamente doloroso se livrar daqueles objetos, mas por sorte, teria seu melhor amigo e agora marido ao seu lado, o que já seria de grande ajuda.

Pararam apenas para almoçar, pois Edward insistiu que não faria bem a uma grávida pular uma refeição tão importante. Já passavam das três horas da tarde quando finalmente abriram a última caixa, e se deram conta de que esta continha os velhos brinquedos de Isabella. Não eram muitas, pois o senhor Charles Swan parara de dar presentes para a filha após a morte de sua esposa, sem falar que a pobre menina perdera o interesse de brincar com as bonecas depois que ficou órfã de mãe.

Isabella sabia que tinha que se livrar de tudo aquilo, pois não queria ser obrigada a olhar para aqueles objetos novamente. Por isto, juntou tudo o que podia e com a ajuda do marido, foram até o quintal, onde fizeram uma enorme pilha com toda aquela tralha e ateram fogo. Mas claro que deixaram as velhas bonecas por último, pois Edward tentava convencê-la de que seria bom guardar uma ou outra para dar ao bebê, caso fosse menina. Há muito custo, ela acabou concordando em não jogar a miniatura de gueixa que ficava sobre a base da velha caixinha de música que já não tocava mais. Todavia, as barbies seriam queimadas junto com o resto.

Já tinha ateado fogo em praticamente tudo, quando Bella encontrou o antigo taco de basebol de seu irmão, e resolveu jogar um pouco com Edward. Fazia anos que ela não ficava na posição de rebatedora, e por isto, deu ao marido a velha luva de apanhador de seu irmão, e implorou para que ele lhe arremessasse as bolas para que ela pudesse as rebater com o taco. Uma leve garoa começou a cair enquanto eles jogavam, mas isto não os intimidou.

-Você costumava ser bem melhor no basebol, "pequena B"! – Disse Edward enquanto a via perder o primeiro arremesso de forma vergonhosa.

-Só estou um pouco enferrujada oras! Faz tempo que não jogo! – Defende-se tentando acertar mais uma bola, mas sem obter sucesso novamente.

-Você está se precipitando muito com o taco... Até onde lembro, este era seu jogo favorito, mas pelo jeito perdeu a pratica não?

-E você sempre foi um exibido! – Retrucou sentido-se extremamente irritada! Decidida a mostrar que ainda sabia rebater, concentrou-se em fitar a pequena bola branca que ele tinha em mãos, e ao vê-la voar em sua direção, Bella moveu agilmente o taco e a acertou em cheio, fazendo com que o alvo voasse por sobre a cerca viva.

Sem perder tempo, ela se pôs a correr por volta de todo o quintal, como se faz nos jogos de basebol, no intuito de poder marcar o tão almejado ponto. Mas quando já estava chegando próxima da "base" final, sua cintura fora enlaçada por braços fortes, e de forma inesperada, sentiu seu corpo sendo derrubado por Edward. Bella esperou pelo forte impacto que teria ao atingir o chão com os olhos fechados, mas de forma ágil, antes que eles atingissem o solo, Edward a girou, de modo que a esposa caísse bem em cima de seu corpo.

-Está fora! – Gritou ele com um sorriso frouxo enquanto ela abria os olhos o olhava de forma furiosa.

-Seu bruto! – Grunhiu dando um leve tapa no ombro do marido e sentindo-se frustrada por ter perdido o ponto – Eu poderia ter me machucado com a queda. Esqueceu que estou grávida?

-Não se preocupe querida! Jamais faria algo que machucasse nosso bebê! – E antes mesmo que ela pudesse voltar a se queixar, Edward rolou na grama molhada, levando-a junto, de modo que agora, ele ficava por cima.

-Pare com estas brincadeiras!

-E por quê? Você fica linda quanto estou por cima... – Replicou enquanto tocava o nariz dela com a ponta do dedo e deslizava a outra mão pela pele desnuda da coxa dela – Aposto que você teria sido uma das garotas mais disputadas desta humilde vila se usasse roupas mais femininas.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disto, se você nunca me viu vestida como uma perua? – Brincou Bella fitando os belos olhos cor de esmeraldas de Edward.

-Não precisaria ver! – Respondeu enquanto apoiava-se nos cotovelos para poder encará-la melhor – Você é uma garota bonita Bella! Seu rosto tem traços delicados mesmo sem maquiagem e seu cabelo é bastante macio, mesmo sem você usar todos aqueles produtos!

-Oras, pare de falar besteiras! – Ela corou quase que automaticamente, pois jamais esteve acostumada a receber aquele tipo de gracejo.

-Não é nenhuma bobagem! Eu mesmo teria te convidado se nós não fossemos tão amigos e você se vestisse como uma garota normal! – E ela teria aceitado com toda a certeza! Mas Bella não gostava de pensar em como sua vida poderia ter sido... Aquilo a fazia querer chorar como uma garotinha boba e solitária.

-Edward, não vamos falar sobre o que poderia ou não ter sido de nossas vidas! O que passou ficou no passado e não podemos mudar isto. Agora, saia de cima de mim, pois não estou disposta a pegar um resfriado por ter ficado deitada na chuva como uma idiota!

-Sim, claro... – Concordou enquanto saia de cima da esposa e a ajudava a levantar-se logo em seguida – Suas imunidades devem estar baixas graças à gravidez e seria uma insensatez ficar ao relento em meio a uma garoa, por mais fraca que seja.

-Como pode saber tanto sobre gravidez? Pensei que fosse a primeira mulher que você engravida! – Brincou ao subir as escadas que davam na entrada dos fundos.

-Andei lendo alguns livros sobre o assunto... – Respondeu abrindo a porta da cozinha para que ela entrasse – Não quero ser um pai irresponsável! E pretendo ir com você ao obstetra na sua próxima visita!

-Nossa... Se eu soubesse que a paternidade te faria tão bem, teria te seduzido antes...

-E quem disse que foi a senhora quem me seduziu? – Indagou Edward enquanto a puxava pela cintura e a dava um rápido selinho.

-Oras, até onde me lembro, o senhor estava bastante vulnerável naquela noite... Sem falar que ainda fiz o favor de te embriagar! Agora largue-me se não iremos molhar todo o piso da cozinha!

-Ok, você venceu! Seu premio será tomar um bom banho quente comigo! O que achas?

-Humm... – Bella fingiu pensar por um instante antes de responder como se fosse uma criança de dez anos – O último que chegar ao banheiro paga a pizza!

E juntos subiram as escadas correndo até finalmente chegarem ao piso de cima. Aquele certamente fora o banho mais demorado que ela já tomara em toda a sua vida, e sem sombras de duvidas, também fora o mais prazeroso! Jamais em suas fantasias mais íntimas, poderia imaginar que um dia, seria esposa de Edward e lhe daria o filho que tanto queria. Afinal, quem se importava com Tanya Denali? Com o tempo, talvez ele até pudesse amá-la!

Quando terminaram o banho revigorante, deixaram que um enxugasse o corpo do outro, e logo após, Bella vestiu um simples moletom com shorts, enquanto que Edward insistia em permanecer apenas com suas calças de flanela. Como ela tinha ganhado a corrida até o banheiro, a responsabilidade de pagar pela pizza ficou toda para ele, e assim que o entregador chegou, Bella não perdera tempo em reclamar seu premio.

-Edward! – Gritou enquanto abria a porta para o entregador – A pizza chegou, onde esta sua carteira?

-A deixei na mesinha de centro... – Respondeu ele que estava na cozinha abrindo uma soda e enchendo dois copos generosos. Sem cerimônias, ela foi até a sala e pegou a carteira do marido, de onde retirou uma nota de vinte e a entregou ao rapaz, antes de pegar a saborosa pizza de quatro queijos.

Mas assim que fechou a porta, Bella deixou a bendita carteira de couro cair de suas mãos, fazendo com que tudo que estivesse em seu interior se espalhasse pelo chão. Sem perder tempo, ela correu até a mesa da sala de jantar, onde deixou a pizza, e voltou para o hall de entrada onde se pôs a recolher todos os documentos do marido. Foi então que encontrou entre os vários papeis e documentos, uma pequena foto três por quatro, onde podia se ver claramente o rosto bronzeado de Tanya beijando de forma apaixonante os lábios de Edward. Parecia ser uma foto antiga, do tempo em que eles faziam faculdade, e provavelmente fora tirada em uma daquelas cabines no shopping, onde os dois deviam estar se divertindo muito.

Bella sentiu um forte aperto no peito e em questão de segundos, foi como se toda a segurança que conquistara no último dia se esvair-se por suas veias! Por alguma razão, ela tinha deixado-se levar pela maravilhosa sensação de que finalmente encontrara seu lugar no mundo. Afinal, ela não seria mais uma paria solitária, uma vez que teria sempre seu marido e futuramente seu filho. Mas agora, viu as coisas por uma nova perspectiva!

Jamais tinha parado para pensar se era realmente aquilo que Edward queria. E se ele tivesse aberto mão de sua felicidade, ao lado da mulher com quem viveu por longos sete anos, para assumir a responsabilidade de criar um filho gerado em uma única noite de desespero e bebedeira? Santo deus, Isabella não queria isto... Não gostaria de ser futuramente acusada de privá-lo da felicidade! E de certa forma, foi como se tudo o que tivessem vivido não passasse de uma mera mentira. Afinal, por que diabos Edward teria uma foto da ex-namorada guardada na carteira, se não, para olhá-la sempre que quisesse?

-O que esta fazendo ai no chão? – Perguntou ele finalmente ao chegar à sala, carregado com os copos de soda e um enorme pacote de batas fritas – Iremos perder o filme se não nos apresarmos...

-Eu... Vi a foto de Tanya que você guarda na carteira! – Disse finalmente, o olhando como se aquela fosse a última vez que o visse. Tinha cometido um grande erro: esquecera o motivo deles terem se casado, e que provavelmente, aquele conto de fadas jamais teria existido se não fosse pelo fato dela estar esperando o filho que ele tanto queria.

-Foto? Mais que foto?

-Esta foto! – Gritou Bella enquanto se levantava e ia até ele decidida a fazê-lo engolir aquela maldita fotografia. Mas Edward limitou-se apenas a olhar para a esposa como se fosse uma criança birrenta.

-Isabella, não há motivos para começarmos uma discussão por uma razão tão insignificante. Eu havia me esquecido que esta foto estava em minha carteira ta legal? Agora, por que não deixamos tudo isto de lado e vamos ver o filme antes que os anúncios terminem?

-Não me venha com essa! Quero que me diga por que carrega uma foto de Tanya quando se quer usa uma aliança para lembrá-lo de que somos casados! – Ela estava começando a perder a paciência, e não entendia por que agia assim, uma vez que sempre fora extremamente centrada. Talvez fosse graças aos hormônios da gravidez, que a deixava mais sensível...

-Não gosto que grite comigo! – Falou ele com os dentes cerrados, na vã tentativa de conter-se – Esta foto deve estar ai há anos, e eu já falei que nem me lembrava dela! E não me venha cobrar nada, pois jamais te exigi que deixasse de ver seu querido chefinho todas as malditas vezes em que vai para Londres não é mesmo?

-Como pode ser tão idiota Edward?

-É o que me pergunto sempre que me lembro de como fui usado para livrá-la da virgindade e permitir que corresse para os braços do tal Jacob Black... Só que seus planos não deram certo não foi mesmo? Afinal, agora está grávida de mim!

-Como ousa me insultar desta maneira? Já lhe disse que não tenho nada com o Jacob...

-Oh, claro! – Retruca ironicamente – É o que todos pensam quando a veem olhando-o com tanta admiração. Mas eu jamais tive uma crise de ciúmes por conta disto não é mesmo?

-Não tenho ciúmes de uma mulherzinha vazia como a Tanya! E se faz mesmo questão de guardar uma foto dela em sua carteira, não vejo motivos lógicos para que permaneça aqui!

-É o que quer? Que eu vá embora? – Isabella sabia que o que falaria seria a maior mentira de sua vida, mas tinha que manter o pouco de orgulho que lhe restava!

-Sim! É o que quero e é o que você quer... Estar livre para correr para os braços de sua querida Tanya!

Edward não replicou. Apenas a olhou com extrema ira, e saiu disparado enquanto pegava seu casaco, a carteira que ela deixara jogada no hall e a chaves do carro para só então sair pela porta e deixá-la sozinha naquela maldita casa. Rapidamente, Isabella correu até a janela da sala e se pôs a observá-lo enquanto entrava no carro e saia disparado, dirigindo rua a baixo. Edward se quer disse para onde ia, mas ela tinha certeza de que não o tornaria a ver por muito tempo. E só quando teve certeza de que ninguém poderia vê-la, se pôs a chorar, como fazia quando criança, deixando o corpo escorregar pela parede enquanto lastimava por sua terrível solidão.

* * *

><p><strong>Passando só pra postar o capítulo diário :)<strong>

**Gente, lamento muito não ter agradecido as reviews do capítulo 5. Me senti uma ingrata, mas confesso que não tive tempo pra NADA nos últimos dias! Por pouco num postava ontem e hoje!**

**A vida de universitária tá cada vez mais corrida... Mas em fim, hj agradecerei pelas reviews de:**

**Anon, gab amorim, GabiBarbosa, Liliane, Haru e Lolitasss!**

**Eu já tenho toda a história digitada, e é por isto que consigo postar um capítulo por dia ^^ Mas confesso que levei cerca de dois meses pra concluir esta fic!**

**Em fim, espero que estejam curtindo!**

**;***


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Já tinha se passado três longos dias desde que Bella tinha visto Edward pela última vez. Desde então, não havia falado com o marido ou tido notícias deste, mas sempre que possível passava o dia na casa de Elizabeth, pois a sogra insistia que adorava ter companhia durante as refeições. Mas a velha senhora Cullen começava a estranhar a distancia entre os recém-casados.

Naquela noite, por exemplo, Bella sentiu-se extremamente constrangida ao revelar que a última vez em que falara com o marido fora no domingo passado.

-Vocês dois brigaram não foi? – Indagou Elizabeth após terem terminado de lavar os pratos do jantar e sentarem-se na varanda para admirar a noite fria de outono. Por deus, como a velha sogra poderia conhecê-los tão bem assim? Aquilo chegava até a assusta-la.

-Não foi nada de mais... A senhora sabe como Edward e eu costumamos discutir vez ou outra.

-Sim, mas isto era quando vocês eram apenas amigos! Agora são marido e mulher. Não faz bem a um casal ficar tanto tempo separado em menos de duas semanas após o casamento! Você conhece o meu filho, e sabe muito bem que ele é orgulhoso como uma mula.

-Acha que ele só voltará se eu o pedir? – Indagou Bella sentindo um forte aperto no peito. Desde que ficara grávida, seus hormônios pareciam interferir diretamente em seus sentimentos e ações, o que a vinha deixando ainda mais irritada e confusa!

-É você quem tem que decidir isto minha filha. É de seu casamento que estamos falando.

-Um casamento que foi um total erro em minha opinião! – Falou sem pensar e sentindo os olhos se encherem de lagrimas! Malditos hormônios... – A senhora sabe muito bem por quem ele realmente está apaixonado. Afinal, por qual outro motivo passaria tanto tempo assim em Cambridge?

-E vai deixar o caminho livre para Tanya sem se quer lutar? Bella, minha menina, Edward cometeu o maior erro de sua vida ao ter passado quase sete anos envolvendo-se com aquela mulherzinha fútil! Você é dez vezes melhor do que ela, e uma hora ou outra, ele perceberá isto. O que você não deve fazer é deixar que Tanya o enfeitice novamente!

-Já parou pra pensar que talvez a verdadeira vilã desta história seja eu? – Ponderou por alguns instantes. Afinal, fora ela quem se metera na vida daqueles dois e os separou após anos vivendo como marido e mulher... Não era isto que os vilões faziam? Separavam as pessoas que realmente se amavam e atormentavam suas vidas até que o bem voltasse a prevalecer e os maus eram punidos?

-Pense como quiser minha querida. Mas devo confessar de que sempre fui fã dos anti-heróis! – E com um terno sorriso, Elizabeth levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a porta – Agora, se me der licença, estou velha de mais para ficar até altas horas conversando na varanda.

-Bobagem! – Zombou Bella enquanto também levantava-se e observava a sogra abrindo a porta de sua casa – A senhora mal tem seus sessenta anos.

-Sim, mas criar você e o Edward me custou alguns anos a mais. Te vejo amanhã?

-Claro! – Respondeu enquanto dava um estralado beijo na testa da mais velha, antes de atravessar o jardim e entrar em sua própria e solitária casa.

Demorou bastante até que Bella conseguisse pegar no sono, e quando finalmente adormeceu, teve sua mente inundada por pesadelos de todos os gêneros. De repente, no meio da madrugada, despertou sentindo-se extremamente sedenta. Detestava andar pela casa vazia durante a noite, mas sabia que não conseguiria tornar a dormir se não bebesse ao menos um pouco d'água. Sendo assim, levantou-se e se pôs a andar, sentiu o chão frio lhe congelar os pés descalços.

A casa estava tão escura que ela mal podia ver um palmo a sua frente, mas Bella sabia muito bem que se acendesse as luzes ficaria tão encandeada que provavelmente teria ainda mais dificuldade para enxergar. Desta forma, desceu as escadas tomando o máximo de cuidado para não cair, e quando finalmente chegou ao andar de baixo, foi até a cozinha para beber a tão almejada água.

Já estava voltando para o aconchego de seu quarto, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da garagem. Bella sabia que estava sozinha naquela enorme casa, e definitivamente algum espertinho também tinha noção disto. Só que ela não era do tipo de garota que se escondia debaixo das cobertas enquanto esperava que um ladrãozinho safado roubasse o velho mustang de seu pai! Tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse denunciá-la, Bella abriu o armário que ficava debaixo da escada, e tirou de dentro deste o antigo taco de beisebol de seu irmão. Certamente aquela "arma" não lhe conferia grande proteção mediante a um ataque, mas talvez ela conseguisse espantar o desgraçado que provavelmente estava tentando roubar o luxuoso carro de seu falecido pai!

Sendo assim, respirou fundo e abriu a porta que dava na garagem. O cômodo estava mais escuro do que o resto da casa, uma vez que só possuía uma janela por onde a tênue luz do luar entrava. Mas Bella não se deixou amedrontar e com passos vacilantes, caminhou até onde a prateleiras de ferramentas deveria estar, procurando por algum movimento que pudesse revelar seu visitante inesperado.

Infelizmente, o desgraçado fora mais rápido do que ela! Antes mesmo que Bella pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, sua boca fora coberta por uma enorme mão, enquanto seu braço era apertado até que ela soltasse o bastão de beisebol que segurava. Tentando se desvencilhar do atacante, Bella ergueu a mão que ainda estava livre, e agarrou de forma rude algo que deveria ser os cabelos do desgraçado. Mas aquilo só serviu para irritar o homem ainda mais, e em questão de segundos, a pobre garota pôde sentir seu corpo bater com força contra uma das paredes.

Bella queria gritar, queria defender-se, queria fugir... Mas antes mesmo que pudesse reagir, sentiu-se sendo agarrada novamente pelas costas. Quem quer que estivesse lhe torturando daquela forma, era mais forte do que ela, e mesmo disposta a lutar até o fim, Bella sabia que não conseguiria se safar daquela enrascada sem ajuda!

-Olha só o que eu encontrei aqui! – Disse o homem misterioso no pé de seu ouvido enquanto puxava os cabelos de Bella para trás – Vim roubar um carro e acabei faturando uma vadiazinha junto!

-Largue-me seu desgraçado! – Praguejou Bella após conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Mas isto só fez com que seu agressor desse uma gargalhada de escárnio enquanto agarrava um dos seios da garota com tanta força que a fez sentir os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Somente depois que nós dois brincarmos um pouquinho querida! – E sem ao menos dá-la tempo de gritar por socorro, ele comprimiu seu corpo contra a parede, de modo que ela ficasse de costas pra ele enquanto o desgraçado começava a levantar a blusa dela.

Deus... Bella começava a ficar sem ar, e quase chorou quando sentiu as garras imundas daquele filho da mãe sendo cravadas com toda a força em uma de suas nádegas. Como se isto não fosse o bastante, ele começou a morder o pescoço da garota e a sugá-lo com tanta força que finalmente a fez chorar! Bella só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Seu bebê! Se gritasse ou reagisse o desgraçado a bateria, e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer com seu filho.

Já estava se preparando para o pior quando do nada, sentiu seu corpo sendo largado. Com o repentino afastamento, Bella perdera o equilíbrio e acabou caindo no chão enquanto via a sombra do suposto homem que lhe atacara fugindo pela porta dos fundos. Demorou um pouco até que visse luzes vermelhas e azuis entrando pela janela, e rapidamente compreendeu que se tratava da polícia! Em questão de segundos, sua casa fora invadida por dois policiais devidamente armados, e com a ajuda de um deles, foi posta de pé.

-A senhora esta bem? – Indagou o guarda que a segurava. Bella respirava com um pouco de dificuldade e sua voz saiu cortada quando finalmente conseguira falar.

-Sim... Mas o desgraçado conseguiu fugir! Como chegaram tão rápido?

-Sua vizinha nos telefonou dizendo que havia ouvido um barulho estranho em sua casa, e como estávamos de ronda pela vizinhança viermos conferir se estava tudo bem. – Deus abençoasse Elizabeth! Graças à sogra o pior não havia acontecido.

Depois dos policiais terem revistado toda a casa sem encontrarem sombra do suspeito, Bella trocara de roupas e fora levada até a delegacia, onde tivera que prestar um boletim de ocorrência. O dia já tinha clareado quando finalmente fora liberada, mas a última coisa que queria era voltar para sua casa. Por isto, acabara indo até a casa da sogra, para pedir abrigo noturno!

-Bella, minha filha! – Gritou Elizabeth quando finalmente abriu a porta e a abraçava de forma frenética e apertada – Não sabe o susto que me deu quando fiquei sabendo que sua casa tinha sido realmente invadida!

-Oh sim... Mas graças a você estou bem. – Respondeu Bella após livrar-se dos braços da mãe de Edward.

-O desgraçado te machucou muito?

-Não... Por sorte os policiais vieram a meu socorro bem a tempo.

-Espero que isto tenha lhe servido de lição minha filha! Sempre te disse que não é seguro ficar sozinha em uma casa tão pouco segura quanto a sua.

-É por isto que estou aqui tão cedo... – Confessou enquanto olhava para a sogra com verdadeira apreensão – Será que você me deixaria dormir em sua casa por uns dias? Sabe, até que Edward volte... – Se é que ele voltaria!

-Mas que pergunta Isabella! É claro que você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que quiser.

-Obrigada Elizabeth. Não sabe o quanto isto me faz sentir melhor. Agora, se me der licença, eu gostaria de ir até minha casa pra tomar um banho antes de descansar um pouco. Acho que é seguro ficar lá durante o dia.

-Sim, claro. Você deve estar mesmo exausta. Virá aqui para o almoço?

-Se me acordar a tempo, sim. – E com um carinhoso beijo na testa da sogra, Bella se despediu voltando para a sua velha casa.

Ela morava sozinha há no mínimo uns seis anos, e jamais passara por uma situação parecida com a que passou durante aquela madrugada! Por pouco não fora estuprada e sabe-se lá o que mais. Se não fosse pela intervenção de Elizabeth, talvez nem ao menos estivesse mais grávida! Ao entrar em sua casa, Bella trancou a porta com a chave e subiu as escadas até o banheiro.

A coisa que mais queria no mundo, era tomar um bom banho para livrar-se da sujeira das mãos daquele desgraçado que a tinha atacado. Com isto em mente, ela encheu a banheira e jogou uma quantidade extra de sais de banho dentro desta, para certificar-se de que realmente ficaria limpa, e acabara deixando tudo repleto de espuma perfumada!

A sensação de ter seu corpo nu sendo massageado pela água morna era revigorante, e finalmente conseguiu sentir seus músculos relaxarem. Foi só então que sua mente permitiu-se recordar dos acontecimentos terríveis que sofrera naquela madrugada, e de forma compulsiva, Bella se pôs a chorar como uma criança assustada! Poderia ter morrido se a polícia não tivesse chegado a tempo para socorrê-la! E tudo isto aconteceu só porque estava sozinha! Como sempre esteve em sua vida...

-Sozinha... – Disse pra si mesma entre soluços enquanto tentava limpar as lagrimas do rosto, o deixando ainda mais molhado durante o processo – Elizabeth estava certa. Isto tudo só aconteceu por que eu estou só!

-E eu jamais me perdoarei por isto. – Ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar e tão bem vinda, Bella teve um sobressalto na banheira. Bem ali, parado na soleira da porta, estava Edward a fitando. Seus olhos pareciam cansados e seu rosto tinha traços profundos como se mal tivesse dormido.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse em Cambridge...

-Mamãe me ligou assim que o dia clareou e disse o que aconteceu. – Explicou enquanto se aproximava dela e ajoelhava-se ao lado da banheira – Bella, por que não me telefonou assim que teve chance?

-Eu não queria te preocupar...

-Mas estamos casados agora, lembra-se? O que te afeta me afeta também. Não sabe como fiquei louco quando mamãe me disse que você fora atacada. Fiquei tão preocupado que a única coisa que queria era ouvir sua voz só pra ter certeza de que estava bem, mas você se quer atendia o celular!

-Eu o esqueci em casa quando sai às pressas pra delegacia... – Confessou sentindo-se envergonhada – Mas como você entrou aqui se eu tranquei a porta com a chave?

-Pulei a janela do sótão depois de ter batido na porta como louco. Achava mesmo que uma simples fechadura poderia me manter longe de você depois de ter dirigido como um louco por toda a Inglaterra? – Ela deu um sorriso torto enquanto sentia Edward lhe segurando pelo queixo – Agora diga-me... Você e o bebê estão mesmo bem?

-Sim. Não se preocupe com isto. Tenho certeza de que nosso filho acabou se acostumando com os sustos que você sempre me dá ao entrar de forma desavisada em minha casa!

-E o desgraçado te machucou? – Bella não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos do dele e passou a fitar a espuma de banho que lhe cobria o corpo, dando a Edward a resposta do que ele tanto queria saber – Mostre-me onde.

-Não... Pra que quer ver isto?

-Por que sou seu marido! – Respondeu perdendo a paciência – Quero ver onde o miserável te machucou, por que se a polícia o pegar, darei um jeito para que ele pague caro pelo que te fez. – Ótimo! E lá ia ela novamente sendo obrigada a mostrar-se nua na frente de Edward! Quando deixaria de sentir vergonha do próprio marido?

Sem mais rodeios, Bella ergueu-se da banheira deixando todo o seu corpo à mostra. Edward a estudou de forma minuciosa, olhando primeiro o enorme hematoma que ela tinha no pescoço proveniente da mordida que o desgraçado tinha lhe dado. Foi só então que o marido fez algo inesperado. Com um gesto delicado, ele aproximou-se dela e beijou seu pescoço exatamente onde estava roxo. Aquele era um velho habito que eles mantinham desde crianças. Sempre que um se feria, o outro tinha que dar um beijinho no machucado, com a doce ilusão de que assim, doeria menos.

Bella sentiu os olhos se encherem de lagrimas mediante aquela demonstração de carinho, e desta vez não culpou os hormônios por isto! Afinal, era maravilhoso sentir-se protegida nos braços do marido. Edward então voltou a observar o corpo dela e fitou de forma terna seu seio direito, que estava roxo devido o aperto que o agressor a tinha dado. Este era o mal de se ter uma pele extremamente clara! Qualquer coisinha deixava marcas. Assim como fizera no pescoço, Edward se reclinou e desta vez, beijou o seio da esposa, que automaticamente reagiu ficando extremamente enrijecido.

Em seguida, ele a olhou novamente, e viu os terríveis arranhões que o miserável havia feito nas nádegas de Bella, e tomando ainda mais cuidado, a beijou também naquela área, fazendo o coração dela disparar. Sem suportar mais se quer uma caricia daquelas, Bella o segurou pelos ombros e o fez levantar-se, para só então enlaçar o pescoço do marido com os braços e o beijar de forma sedenta nos lábios.

-Bella... Por favor, não me mande embora novamente! – Implorou com visível sofrimento.

-Não poderia fazer isto! Preciso de você aqui... De seu toque...

- Não quero te machucar! Se você continuar a agir assim, vou perder o controle! – Disse Edward com a voz extremamente roca.

-E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? – Indagou ela enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa do marido.

-Você acabou de sofrer um atentado. Não acho que te fará bem...

-O que não me fará bem é ficar aqui frustrada! – Argumentou enquanto finalmente conseguia despir a camisa dele e dava leves beijos em seu peito rígido – Você não vai me machucar... Por que diferente daquele desgraçado, você será gentil e carinhoso.

-Quem era ele? Você sabe?

-Não... Estava muito escuro e o maldito me manteve de costas o tempo todo. – De repente, Edward lhe segurou o rosto e a fez encará-lo novamente com um brilho obscuro nos olhos.

-Ele conseguiu...

-Oh, de modo algum! – Cortou Bella já sabendo onde o marido queria chegar – A polícia chegou bem a tempo. Não se preocupe... Ainda sou sua, Edward! Só sua.

Aquela declaração o fez perder o pouco de controle que lhe restava. Segurando a esposa nos braços, ele a carregou até o sótão, onde a depositou sobre a cama pouco antes de se livra das malditas calças e da cueca.

-Acho que teremos de providenciar uma cama maior. – Provocou enquanto deitava-se sobre ela e começava a mordiscá-la no lado do pescoço que não continha hematomas – Esta daqui não me permite rolar com você sem que caiamos no chão!

Bella soltou uma risadinha com o comentário, mas que logo foi substituída por um gritinho de prazer, ao sentir a mão de Edward deslizando por seu ventre, até chegar a sua intimidade. Com dedos ágeis, ele se pôs a massageá-la enquanto passava a sugar um de seus seios. Ela era bastante sensível naquela área, e ele sabia disto!

-Edward... – Disse em um sussurro enquanto o sentia substituir o toque dos dedos pelo roçar de seu membro que já estava rígido – Senti sua falta!

-Eu também senti a sua querida. – Revelou ao introduzia apenas a cabeça para ter certeza de que não estava machucando a esposa. Mas a resposta de Bella foi apenas mover-se de encontro a ele, aceitando-o por completo – Você é tão estreita... Tão pequena... Sempre me surpreendo quando te faço minha!

-Talvez você é que seja grande demais...

-Ou talvez sejamos perfeitos um para o outro! – Concluiu enquanto começava a sair e entrar de dentro dela. Bella sentia seu corpo estremecer cada vez em que Edward passava as mãos por seus seios enquanto continuava a penetrando, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo.

Mas antes que chegassem ao clímax, ele girou seus corpos de modo que agora era ela quem ficava por cima, enquanto ele segurava seus quadris para puxá-la com mais força de encontro a si. Bella queria aprofundar ainda mais as estancadas, e por isto, ergueu o tronco e ficou praticamente montada sobre Edward enquanto seu corpo movimentava-se freneticamente contra o membro dele, apoiando as mãos no peitoral rígido do marido.

Quando sentiu Edward lhe segurando pela cintura e lhe puxando ainda com mais força de encontro a si, não aguentou por muito tempo, chegando ao êxtase pouco antes do marido, desabando sobre este ainda com seu membro em seu interior.

-Estou exausta... – Disse finalmente após recuperar o fôlego e aninhando-se no peitoral de Edward – Foi uma madrugada difícil.

-Sim. – Concordou enquanto a beijava ternamente nos lábios – Eu vou pedir dispensa antes do combinado na empresa em que estou trabalhando em Cambridge e assinar contrato com a de St. Albans. Não quero te deixar sozinha nesta casa novamente.

-Bobagem! Você não pode romper o contrato. Isto não pegaria bem pra sua reputação profissional e o pessoal de St. Albans disse que vai guardar seu cargo por quanto tempo for necessário. Sem falar que esta casa passou anos vazia e ninguém nunca a tinha invadido antes.

-É exatamente isto o que me preocupa. – Bella o encarou achando estranho suas palavras e automaticamente, Edward as esclareceu – A casa sempre esteve vazia, mas agora você está nela, e é uma presa fácil para qualquer desgraçado que queria se aproveitar um pouco.

Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha após ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Seria mesmo verdade? De forma instintiva, ela o abraçou ainda mais forte na tentativa de sentir-se mais protegida, como sempre era quando o tinha por perto.

-Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa. Sua mãe já disse que eu posso dormir lá enquanto você não está em casa. Assim podemos fazer companhia uma à outra.

-Ainda assim, preferia estar com você e com nosso filho.

-Mas você está, não está? – Indagou enquanto tocava no rosto do marido em um gesto terno – Nós ficaremos bem com Elizabeth! Eu prometo. Agora pare de falar por que quero dormir. Passei a noite em claro e você exigiu muito de mim agora pouco.

-Olha só quem fala! Até onde me lembro foi você quem praticamente me atacou ao sair da banheira! – Ela deu um rizinho débil antes de repousar a cabeça no ombro largo do marido. Por um instante, era como se mais nada importasse, a não ser o calor do corpo dele!

* * *

><p><strong>Como de costume, mais um capítulo postado :)<strong>

**Gente, quantas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vcs estão curtindo ^^**

**Mas todas tem razão, o problema desses dois é falta de confiança mutua e própria!**

**Bem, hj agradeço a: GabiBarbosa, Lu Silva, Yara Bastos, Gab Amorim, , Viviane e Acyd chan.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo...**

**;***


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Edward sentia-se praticamente renovado quando despertou. Ao julgar pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela do sótão, já deveria ser tarde da manhã, e olhando seu relógio de pulso, ele constatou que passava das dezesseis horas. Mesmo assim, resolveu continuar deitado na cama, enquanto sentia o delicioso aroma de Bella que emanava pelo travesseiro. Como era bom poder está de volta finalmente aos braços de sua adorada esposa e despertar após terem feito amor de uma forma tão intensa...

Quando fora acordado pelo telefonema de sua mãe, ainda era madrugada, e tão logo soubera o que tinha acontecido, dirigiu como louco de Cambridge até Redbounr, sem se quer parar para descansar. Para piorar a situação, Edward não vinha dormindo bem desde que brigara com a esposa no domingo passado, e isto só servil para aumentar seu cansaço. Mas agora que tinha certeza de que Bella realmente estava bem, podia dar-se ao luxo de dormir mais um pouco. Afinal, conseguira o dia de folga no trabalho, graças ao seu bom chefe que compreendera a situação assim que Edward o explicou que sua esposa grávida tinha sofrido um terrível atentado.

Mas algo o impedia de adormecer novamente. A cama de solteiro parecia terrivelmente grande e vazia, sem mencionar que uma doce melodia chegava aos seus ouvidos, vinda do andar de baixo. Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, Edward levantou-se e vestiu sua boxer que estava jogada no chão. De forma sorrateira, ele desceu os dois lances de escadas, e ao chegar à sala, encontrou a esposa sentada no sofá com as pernas encolhidas como na posição de lotos.

Bella usava um enorme casaco de gola alta, provavelmente para esconder os hematomas que tinha no corpo, junto com uma calça legue preta, enquanto que seus cabelos foram presos em um coque frouxo no topo de sua cabeça. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Edward, foi o velho violão que ela tinha em mãos, e a relaxante música que tocava enquanto sussurrava uma ou duas palavras. Bella estava compondo!

Desde menina, a garota Swan tinha uma verdadeira aptidão para escrever músicas, e se ela não perdesse a voz com tanta facilidade, provavelmente teria sido uma cantora de renome, melhor até mesmo que sua falecida mãe. Era tão bom ver a harmonia da esposa enquanto ela tirava uma ou duas notas do violão antes de tornar a escrever algo em uma folha de papel que estava sobre a mesinha de centro...

Quando soubera que era ela quem escrevia as letras de algumas músicas do Fury of Wolfes, Edward prontamente comprou um CD da dita banda e escutou atentamente as faixas que traziam o nome de Bella como compositora. Suas músicas geralmente possuíam uma letra mais delicada e sentimental, que contrastavam com a melodia de acordes fortes e violentos. Era como se fosse um espelho que a refletisse. Por dentro, Bella não passava de uma garotinha indefesa, mas por fora, tentava se passar por uma mulher forte e destemida!

-Faz tempo que eu não te vejo compondo! – Disse finalmente enquanto caminhava até o sofá e sentava-se ao lado dela. Bella o fitou com um brilho terno nos olhos enquanto lhe dava um rápido beijo nos lábios e deixava o violão de lado.

-Acho que estou começando a me acostumar com esta péssima mania que você adquiriu de ficar me espionando! – Confessou enquanto voltava a anotar mais algumas notas na folha de papel.

-Pensei que você estava cansada... Por que levantou tão cedo?

-Não é cedo! Já passam das quatro da tarde.

-Eu sei, mas achei que fosse querer dormir um pouco mais, afinal, como você mesma disse, eu exigi muito de você hoje de manhã. – Ela deu um sincero rizinho e se colocou de lado para poder apoiar-se nos braços do marido. Já não estava mais irritada com ele pelo que aconteceu no domingo passado. Afinal, depois de ter sido quase estuprada só queria saber de Edward!

-Sim, você me deixou exausta. Mas acordei com uma enorme vontade de compor e tive que vir aqui embaixo para escrever alguma coisa. E senhor, por que acordou se tinha uma cama de solteiro todinha só pra você?

-Estava entediado sem dispor de sua companhia! – Falou enquanto a dava um terno beijo na testa – Mas falando em cama, não acha que já está na hora de arranjarmos uma maior? Não que eu não goste de dormir juntinho com você, mas já imaginou o que poderíamos fazer em uma cama tamanho família?

-Mas então aonde a colocaríamos? O sótão é grande o bastante, mas acho que seria quase impossivel subir dois lances de escadas carregando uma enorme cama tamanho família!

-Isto nos remete a outra questão! – Disse fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos, extremamente curiosa – Você quer continuar morando aqui, na casa que fora de seus pais, ou quer se mudar para a casa de Elizabeth?

-Eu sinceramente adoro sua mãe... Mas acho que preciso de um pouco mais de espaço! Elizabeth pode ser um pouco sufocante às vezes.

-Sim, de fato. Então ficaremos aqui. Só penso que esta velha casa precisa de uma grande reforma. Tenho uma boa quantia no banco, e acho que da pra fazer todos os reparos necessários e ainda por cima mudar a mobilha. O que achas?

-Seria maravilhoso... – Disse de forma insegura – Mas não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro com esta casa!

-Bobagem, o que meu é seu... Não é assim que dizem? Aliais, veja como se isto fosse um investimento para nossos filhos.

-Filhos? – Indagou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Não acho que eu esteja esperando gêmeos querido!

-Você entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer! – Exclamou fazendo uma careta enquanto dava outro rápido selinho nos lábios dela – Mandei publicar um anuncio nos jornais dizendo que estou colocando meu apartamento em Cambridge para alugar daqui a um mês. Vou abrir uma poupança no banco e reservarei o dinheiro do aluguel para o futuro de nosso bebê. Temos que começar a planejar sabe... Criar filhos custa caro hoje em dia.

-Se é assim como diz, então colocarei esta casa no nome de nosso filho assim que ele nascer! – Decidiu Bella achando aquilo mais do que justo – E também colocarei meu apartamento de Londres para alugar.

-Ótimo. Acho que assim asseguraremos o futuro de nosso filho! E tenho certeza de que Elizabeth também vai querer deixar a casa dela para os amados netos! Sabe muito bem o quanto minha mãe quer ser avó!

-Imagino... Mas ainda não resolvemos o problema inicial! – Apontou Bella com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Onde colocaremos a tal cama tamanho família?

-Que tal no quarto que fora de seus pais? Lembro que era bastante grade com um banheiro maior do que o do corredor e um closet do tamanho exato para nós dois.

-Sim, sem falar que fica no primeiro andar, e não no segundo... – Ponderou Bella, mas logo seus olhos ficaram sombreados por uma bruma de receio – Não sei se vou conseguir dormir no mesmo quarto que fora de meus pais...

-Bobagem! Estarei ao seu lado e pode ajudar se você pensar que eles foram extremamente felizes lá.

-Tudo bem, acho que posso fazer um teste.

-Perfeito! Irei mandar o dinheiro para iniciarmos as reformas e vamos começar neste sábado! Quero tudo pronto para antes do bebê nascer. E podemos também adaptar o quarto que fora de seu irmão. Lembro que era até maior do que o de seus pais e poderíamos fazer dois quartos com ele, para as futuras crianças!

Aquilo era verdade. Quando Bella era menina, costumava dividir o quarto com o irmão mais velho, mas depois que este morreu, ela mudara-se para o sótão, pois não gostava de dormir olhando a cama vazia dele. Se fizessem os devidos ajustes, o quarto poderia muito bem ser dividido em dois cômodos, e como Edward era um excelente engenheiro, a coisa toda seria bem mais simples.

Era realmente maravilhoso discutir os planos que tinham para reformar a velha casa, e isto dava a Bella uma sensação de que o casamento deles seria pra valer. Estava tão feliz, que se quer pensava em Tanya ou em qualquer outra coisa que a tirasse de dentro daquela bolha em que se enfiava sempre que tinha Edward a seu lado.

-Tem outra coisa que gostaria de falar com você... – Disse ele finalmente – Sei que seu trabalho de compositora não exige sua presença constante em Londres, mas lembro de você ter dito que estava dando aulas de música para crianças.

-Sim, eu dava aulas particulares em uma escola três vezes por semana e eles me pagavam muito bem. Mas sai do emprego desde que descobri que estava grávida.

-Eu andei pensando sobre isto também e pedi para que um amigo meu andasse dando uma olhadinha nas escolas de música de St. Albans. Aparentemente há uma instituição particular que vai precisar de uma professora de piano para o começo do ano que vem, e se não estou enganado, o bebê vai nascer no inicio do verão, o que te dará as férias de julho para descansar do parto, se for normal, claro!

-Oh, seria maravilhoso Edward! – Disse enquanto abraçava o marido sentindo-se extremamente feliz. Afinal, ele estava fazendo todo o possível para vê-la contente! Bella sempre gostou de lidar com crianças, e dar aula estava se mostrando melhor até mesmo do que compor para a banda de Jacob.

-As aulas são duas vezes na semana, mas eles pagam bem. Sem falar que você poderia pegar carona comigo até St. Albans e voltaríamos juntos no final de nossos expedientes.

-Você pensa mesmo em tudo! – Disse enquanto o beijava nos lábios e sentia o doce gosto da língua de Edward lhe acariciando a boca. Se pudesse, passaria o resto do dia ali, nos braços dele, mas seu estomago começava a ficar inquieto!

-Acho melhor nos arrumarmos... – Disse ao separar-se dele – Sempre janto com sua mãe, e ela deve estar preocupada por não ter ido almoçar lá.

-Tudo bem... Afinal, também tenho que falar com Elizabeth antes de partir.

-Você já vai? – Indagou Bella sentindo-se frustrada e levantando-se de forma repentina. Edward se pôs de pé ao seu lado e a segurou pela cintura antes de dá-la outro rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Infelizmente tenho que estar em Cambridge amanhã cedo, pois já perdi um dia inteiro de trabalho, ou do contrario está ponte jamais vai ser acabada.

-Tudo bem então. Já que não tem outro jeito...

Ela sabia que fora sua culpa o fato de Edward ter se ausentado do trabalho, e só por isto sentiu-se um pouco mais conformada com a rápida partida dele. Sem mais perder tempo, Bella e o marido subiram as escadas e se trocaram, pois não podia chegar à casa de Elizabeth vestidos como estavam! Alem disso, Bella também pegou uma muda de roupas e sua escova de dente, pois pretendia dormir na casa da sogra como fora combinado.

Após terem trancado devidamente a casa, seguiram até a casa vizinha, onde encontraram Elizabeth já os esperando. A velha senhora Cullen parecia um pouco abatida, mas eles atribuíram isto ao ataque que Isabella sofrera durante a madrugada. Só que durante o jantar, a mãe de Edward ficara o tempo todo calada, o que fez o filho estranhar em demasiado.

-Mamãe, a senhora está bem? – Indagou ele ao terminar de tomar sua sopa de legumes e enxugar os lábios no guardanapo.

-Oh, sim meu filho! Estou ótima... – Respondeu enquanto dava mais um gole em sua xícara de café, mas a insegurança na voz da mais velha foi captada automaticamente pelos ouvidos atentos de Bella.

-Tem certeza Elizabeth? Você esteve um pouco distante durante o jantar e ficou calada na maior parte do tempo!

-Bem é que... – A velha senhora Cullen respirou fundo antes de prosseguir na vã tentativa de ganhar tempo – Recebi uma visita inesperada durante o almoço.

-E quem veio vê-la mamãe?

-Foi... Foi o seu pai Edward! Antony Cullen esteve aqui.

-O que? – Aquela notícia o chocou tanto que acabou se exaltado e levantando-se de súbito da cadeira. Como Antony Cullen ousava aparecer em sua casa após anos de descaso para com a própria família? – Mas o que aquele miserável queria com a senhora?

-Por favor, meu filho, não fale assim dele... Mesmo tendo sido um canalha, Antony continua sendo seu pai!

-Meu Pai? – Falou com escárnio o que fez o coração de Bella bater mais rápido. Sempre que ouvia falar em Antony Cullen, Edward ficava descontrolado – Aquele homem pode ter sido qualquer coisa, menos um pai, e você sabe muito bem disto! Ou acha que um pai de verdade abandona a esposa e o filho pra ir atrás de uma secretariazinha barata que só queria saber de torrar todo o seu dinheiro?

-Sei que Antony cometeu muitos erros meu filho, mas quem não os comete afinal?

-E a senhora ainda ousa defendê-lo? Defender o homem que a abandonou com um filho de dez anos para criar e uma casa pra sustentar?

-Você sabe que não foi bem assim! Ele não nos deixou desamparados, pois mandava sempre dinheiro para ajudar com os custos.

-Mas não era o suficiente mamãe! – Exclamou se exaltando ainda mais. Como Elizabeth poderia ter perdoado aquele homem afinal? – Dinheiro não é a única coisa que cria um filho. Ele jamais esteve aqui quando precisamos e em todos esses anos, só o vi umas três vezes. Ao menos ligava pra perguntar como nós estávamos!

-A questão não é bem está meu filho...

-Sim, tem razão! Diga logo o que ele queria e deixe de rodeios.

-Não sei como, mas Antony soube que você se casou com a menina Swan. Acho que seu pai está arrependido de ter te negligenciado durante todos esses anos e gostaria de fazer as pazes com você... Sabe, agir como se fosse um pai de verdade só pra variar!

-É uma piada não é? – Indagou enquanto dava outro sorriso de escárnio – Quer dizer então que o desgraçado do Antony se arrependeu de seus pecados e espera que eu o perdoe como um bom menino? Ah, faça-me um favor mamãe! Se quer brincar de advogada do diabo, é melhor que arranje argumentos melhores.

-Edward, por favor! – Disse Bella se metendo finalmente na conversa, vendo que a sogra ficava cada vez mais pálida – Elizabeth não merece que você a responda desta forma rude. Ela não tem culpa se seu pai resolveu ressurgir das cinzas!

-Sei disto... – Admitiu enquanto passava as mãos de forma frenéticas pelos cabelos cor de bronze – Mas ela tem que entender que daquele homem não quero mais nada. Já foi o suficiente ter herdado seu nome e seus genes.

-Meu filho, o que custa ao menos vê-lo ou simplesmente falar com ele? Sei que o que ele fez foi terrível, mas até eu já o perdoei!

-Pois eu não, mamãe! Não quero que Antony volte para minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido e banque o "papai" pra depois ir embora como fez da última vez quando cansar de brincar de casinha!

-Elizabeth não esta pedindo para que você o chame de pai e o convide para os almoços de domingo! – Intervêm Bella em defesa da sogra – Só quer que você o perdoe...

-Até você Isabella? Sempre soube o quanto sou ressentido com Antony por tudo o que ele me fez, e ainda ousa pedir para que participe desta palhaçada?

-Sim Edward! Eu ouso te pedir isto por que sinceramente não sei aonde tanto ódio vai te levar. Um dia você também será pai, e não quero que nosso filho veja o exemplo de relação familiar que você mantém com Antony!

-Não se preocupe querida! – Disse de forma abrupta enquanto a encarava ainda sentada em sua cadeira – Nossos filhos terão o melhor exemplo de pai, por que eu jamais os abandonaria como aquele desgraçado me abandonou. Agora se me dão licença, tenho que ir, pois já esta ficando tarde.

Sem ao menos se despedir da abalada mãe e da esposa, Edward saiu como um furacão pela porta afora. Demorou um pouco até que Bella pudesse finalmente entender tudo o que tinha acontecido e se levantar para ir atrás do marido. O encontrou tentando abrir a porta de seu carro que fora deixado estacionado na frente da casa de Elizabeth. Estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia acertar a chaves na fechadura da porta.

-Edward... – disse enquanto colocava a mão sobre o ombro do marido o que o fez virar-se para encará-la nos olhos.

-Por favor, Bella... Não insista neste assunto sim? – Pediu tentando conter o tom de voz, pois a última coisa que queria era discutir novamente com ela.

-Não vim atrás de você por isto... Só achei que aquela não foi uma forma muito boa de se despedir de sua esposa.

Ela tinha razão, e ele sabia disto! Tinha sido extremamente rude com Bella, mesmo a pobre garota não tendo culpa naquela terrível história. De forma carinhosa, Edward segurou o delicado rosto da esposa entre suas grandes mãos, e encostou a testa na dela, fechando os olhos para deixar-se sentir o doce aroma que emanava de Bella por alguns segundos. Teria que passar o resto da semana longe da esposa, e a única coisa que queria no momento era aproveitar o máximo possível cada partícula dela.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – Indagou ele sentindo os próprios lábios roçando de forma provocante nos da esposa enquanto falava. Estava preocupado acima de tudo, e não queria deixá-la sozinha por mais que aquilo fosse necessário.

-Sim... – Respondeu Bella segurando-se para não beijá-lo e por um fim naquela maravilhosa sensação de expectativa – Elizabeth cuidará de mim e de nosso bebê. Mal posso esperar para contá-la que será vovó.

Com um sorriso débil. Edward deslizou a língua no lábio inferior da esposa, sentido-a estremecer com aquele contato. Por que tudo era tão bom na companhia dela? Parecia que sua esposa sempre se derreteria em seus braços com um mero toque seu. Era tão bom saber daquilo... Ter certeza de que Bella sempre o desejaria da mesma forma que ele, e que jamais ela pertenceria a outro.

De uma forma sedenta, Edward finalmente juntou seus lábios e a beijou de maneira ardente. A língua dele explorava cada centímetro de sua boca, como se quisesse gravar o gosto de seus beijos em sua memória. Puxando-a para mais perto, colou seus corpos de uma forma intima, e Bella deslizou os dedos de maneira provocante em seus cabelos cor de bronze. Não precisou muito para que ela sentisse a masculinidade do marido clamando por ser liberta da prisão que as calças jeans dele representavam.

Sabia que se continuassem aquele beijo, o único destino de Edward naquela noite seria sua cama, e certamente aquela não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer no momento. Por isto, Bella resolveu por um fim naquela caricia, antes que a coisa chegasse a um patamar mais elevado.

-Acho melhor você ir agora... – Disse enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa dele em uma demonstração clara de cuidado e carinho.

-Sentirei sua falta. – Confessou fitando diretamente aqueles profundos olhos escuros.

-Também vou sentir a sua. E por deus, tome cuidado nestas estradas! Sabe o quanto tenho medo destas coisas.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, pois voltarei para você como sempre faço! Te ligo assim que chegar em Cambridge. – E após um rápido beijo, eles se despediram.

Após ver o carro do marido sumir na esquina, Bella voltou para dentro da casa da sogra, sentindo um enorme vazio no peito.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi pessoal! Sabia que vcs adorariam o capítulo anterior! Mas confesso que achei este meio monótono, mas tinha que incluí-lo, pois será importante durante o desfecho de nossa história :)<strong>

**O capítulo de amanhã será agitado... Vocês não perdem por esperar ^^**

**Obrigada as fieis leitoras: Lolitasss, Viviane, Haru e GabiBarbosa!**

**:***


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

-Eu realmente acho que precisávamos aumentar o tom de voz em alguns quartos neste último refrão. – Dizia Jacob Black enquanto guiava seu ostentoso carro pela fria estrada que levava até Cambridge e ouvia a gravação do último ensaio de sua banda.

-Talvez pudesse colocar um coro no fundo... – Sugeriu Bella olhando pelo vidro embasado do carro e imaginado quanto tempo faltava até chegar ao apartamento de Edward.

-Um coro? Por deus, você sabe que eu detesto isto! Se colocarmos as vozes de meia dúzia de pessoas no final da gravação; quando formos cantar ao vivo vai ficar algo faltando. E eu me recuso a fazer Turner com um coro inteiro me acompanhando!

-Sim... Tem razão, foi uma péssima ideia! – Admitiu Bella tentando dar mais atenção a conversa que vinha tendo com o chefe – Talvez possamos apenas colocar alguns sussurros no plano de fundo enquanto você grita a última estrofe. A voz do Embry é boa para isto e eu tenho certeza de que ele adorará fazer um back vocal! Afinal, ultimamente ele vem reclamando que não estamos dando muita atenção ao baixista.

-Boa ideia. Mas ainda tem algo estranho na terceira estrofe desta faixa. Acho que a guitarra poderia chorar um pouco mais e a bateria parece um tanto abafada.

-Isto é por que o baixo está emparelhado a guitarra. Se você fizesse com que ele emparelhasse com a bateria poderia muito bem resolver este problema. Outra opção é colocar uma dupla pedaleira...

-Dupla pedaleira? Bella, o Quil nunca vai acertar tocar a bateria com uma dupla pedaleira e você sabe muito bem disto! – Falou Jacob enquanto adentrava em uma estrada secundária, que levaria ao subúrbio de Cambridge – Sabe, estou ficando preocupado com você gatinha! Passou a reunião inteira aérea, como se sua mente não estivesse presente. Aconteceu alguma coisa? E o que diabos pensa fazer em Cambridge usando este vestido vermelho?

Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem instantaneamente com a observação de Jacob. Já haviam se passado dois longos dias desde que ela e o marido tinham tido aquele caloroso reencontro, e desde então, a garota mal tivera notícias de Edward, afinal ele estava bastante ocupado com a construção da maldita ponte. Era irônico imaginar que a única coisa que impedia Edward de estar ao lado da esposa, era uma ponte que uniria as duas margens do rio Cam! Sendo assim, Bella decidiu deixar o orgulho de lado e ir até Cambridge procurá-lo. Pretendia fazer uma surpresa, e por isto colocou o seu vestido vermelho bordo favorito, com gola alta, mangas compridas e cintura marcada. Até mesmo ousara colocar os detestáveis sapatos de salto, e deixou os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo no topo da cabeça.

Tudo o que queria, era vê-lo e tentar por um pouco de ordem na confusão em que sua vida se tornara. Bella ainda sentia-se magoada por ter encontrado uma foto de Tanya na carteira do marido, mas se queria mesmo conquista-lo, teria que superar isto e passar a confiar mais nele e em si mesma. Afinal, estava esperando um filho de Edward, e querendo ou não, aquilo os uniria pelo resto de suas vidas.

-É uma longa história Jack... – Disse finalmente enquanto via o carro adentrando em um bairro de classe média alta. Por sorte, Jacob conhecia Cambridge como a palma de sua mão, e parecia não ter dificuldades em achar o endereço que Bella o tinha entregado – Mas eu o agradeço muito por ter me dado esta carona após a reunião que tivermos com a banda e os produtores. Eu realmente preciso resolver uns negócios aqui e se não fosse por você, jamais poderia chegar a tempo!

-Relaxa gatinha. Eu tinha mesmo que dar uma passadinha em Cambridge e não foi incomodo algum te dar esta carona. Mas te conheço bem para saber que deve haver um certo "alguém" envolvido neste mistério... Vamos, diga logo quem é o meu rival!

-Já lhe disse que quando tiver mais tempo te conto tudo. Mas agora estou muito ansiosa pra falar sobre isto.

-Como queira. – Concluiu ao estacionava o carro em frente a um prédio de fachada moderna e que não deveria ter mais do que sete andares – Bem, chegamos. Este é o endereço que você me deu.

-Oh, muito obrigada Jack! – Disse Bella ao olhar pela janela do carro e analisava o prédio onde supostamente seu marido deveria morar – Vou ficar te devendo esta... Nunca teria encontrado este lugar sem você!

-Relaxa Bells... Estarei na cidade até amanhã de manhã e se você quiser, posso te dar outra carona de volta para Londres.

-Não será necessário! – Falou enquanto saia do carro e vestia seu sobretudo preto por cima do vestido – Já tenho quem me leve até Redbounr!

Sim, aquilo era verdade. Provavelmente, Edward e ela voltariam juntos no carro dele para passarem o fim de semana com Elizabeth. Jacob acenou rapidamente com a cabeça e tornou a dar a partida no carro. As ruas estavam lotadas de crianças fantasiadas, pois era noite de Halloween. Mas ela não se deteve a observar os pequenos que corriam de um lado ao outro pedindo doces ou travessuras. Rapidamente, Bella subiu os degraus da entrada e entrou no prédio, sentindo que o coração iria pular para fora de seu peito a qualquer momento. Segundo Elizabeth, Edward morava na cobertura, e não teria erro, pôs era o único apartamento daquele andar. Pegando o elevador, Bella apertou o botão do sétimo, e esperou pacientemente até que as portas de metal tornassem a se abrir.

Ótimo, agora estava em um corredor extremamente iluminado e de paredes claras com alguns quadros pendurados e uma mesa de junco adornando uma das extremidades. Aquilo era bem a cara de Edward: sério e conciso, como todo bom engenheiro! Mas ela não queria perder mais tempo. Rapidamente, foi em direção à porta presente no corredor e tocou a campainha desta, sentindo as pernas bambas só em pensar na cara que o marido faria ao vê-la parada ali, em plena sexta-feira à noite e vestida pra matar!

Por deus, começava a sentir-se como uma adolescente apaixonada! Teria que aprender a controlar melhor seus sentimentos, ou do contrario correria o risco de agir como uma perfeita idiota! Mas aqueles pensamentos praticamente sumiram da mente de Bella quando a porta finalmente foi aberta, e uma loira deslumbrante foi vista parada bem atrás desta!

-Ora, ora se não é a "pequena B"! – Disse Tanya Denali enquanto deixava o corpo apoiar-se na soleira da porta e cruzava os braços em um sinal de pouco caso. A desgraçada usava um vestido num tom mais vivo de vermelho do que o de Bella, cuja única diferença era que o de Tanya possuía um valoroso decote em meia-taça e não chegava a bater no meio de suas torneadas coxas.

Por alguns segundos, Bella ficou totalmente sem reação. O que diabos a ex de Edward fazia no apartamento dele, e vestida daquele jeito? Foi só então que ela se deu conta de como deveria parecer ridícula! Tanya era uma verdadeira estrela de TV e aquele maldito vestido vermelho ressaltava ainda mais sua pele levemente dourada e seu cabelo loiro morango. Enquanto que Bella deveria estar parecendo uma assombração extremamente pálida vestida de rubro!

-O que faz aqui? – Perguntou finalmente sentindo a garganta insuportavelmente seca e puxando o casaco que usava para tentar cobrir o corpo.

-Acho que a pergunta seria o que _você_ faz aqui "pequena B"! Edward e eu pensávamos que você estaria em Redbounr. Mas vejo que resolveu fazer uma visitinha ao seu "maridinho".

-Sim! – Respondeu sentindo a raiva começar a substituir o espanto e subindo o tom de voz em alguns decibéis – Vim ver o MEU marido!

-Claro... Mas acho que terá de esperar um pouco, pois o Ed está no banho! – Provocou Tanya com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto – E assim que ele terminar, iremos juntos ao casamento de uns amigos. Acho que ele deve ter te contado que formos convidados para sermos os padrinhos da noiva...

-Não tem vergonha de se oferecer a um homem casado? – Indagou Bella a ponto de pular no pescoço de Tanya e enforcá-la até a morte.

-Oh, não querida! Se tem alguém aqui que deve se envergonhar de algo, este alguém é você! Afinal, foi você quem se aproveitou de um momento de fraqueza para se jogar na cama do MEU homem, e ainda por cima engravidar dele! Só me diga uma coisa: Você armou tudo isto ou foi um mero golpe de sorte?

Bella sentiu o corpo ficar totalmente rígido e congelado após ouvir aquela acusação tão absurda e ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeira! Por deus, como Tanya sabia que ela estava grávida? Só poderia ter sido Edward quem a contou... Logo ele, que sempre fez questão de omitir a gravidez da própria mãe, não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir o bico para a ex! A única conclusão que Bella pôde tirar daquela história, era de que Edward ainda mantinha algum tipo de relação com Tanya!

-O que foi querida? – Indagou a loira morango vendo que a outra ficava cada vez mais pálida – Está surpresa por que o Ed me contou tudo isto? Oras, não acha que ele se casou com você por que te amava não é mesmo? Bobinha... Ele fez isto apenas para ficar mais fácil de tirar o bebê de você quando pedir o divórcio! Assim, juiz algum poderá acusa-lo de ter te abandonado durante a gravidez e tudo mais!

-Sua desgraçada... Como ousa falar isto para uma mulher no meu estado?

-Não se faça de vitima Bella! – Acusou Tanya parecendo perder a paciência com aquele joguinho – Se você tem algum verdadeiro papel nesta história toda, é o de vilã! Afinal, foi você quem separou o Edward de mim ao ter se aproveitado de um momento de fraqueza! Mas te garanto queridinha, assim que esta criança nascer, Edward vai tira-la de você e voltará para meus braços!

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – Disse enquanto sentia a fúria tomar conta de si, e antes mesmo que pudesse pensar duas vezes, Bella avançou para cima de Tanya e agarrou os loiros e sedosos cachos dela!

Sem perder tempo, usou toda a força que tinha para fazê-la cair sobre os próprios joelhos, pois assim teria uma vantagem sobre a rival. Tanya tentou revidar, e cravou as grandes unhas nos braços de Bella, mas não obteve grande resultado, pois as mangas do sobretudo que ela usava impediram que Tanya lhe arranhasse a pele.

-Se quer ficar com o Edward, pois que fique! – Gritou Bella enquanto puxava inda mais os cabelos curtos da loira – Mas não irei abrir mão de nosso filho, entendeu? Não permitirei que você ponha suas mãos imundas em meu bebê!

-Largue-me sua bruta! – Exigiu Tanya sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem.

-Permiti que você levasse a melhor até agora, mas ousa bem o que vou lhe dizer: Edward e eu estamos casados agora, e trago um filho dele em meu ventre! Isto é algo que você jamais poderá mudar, querida!

-Mas o que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? – Indagou a voz de Edward que aparentemente acabara de entrar na sala, atraindo totalmente a atenção das duas.

Usava apenas uma calça social de alfaiataria, e tinha uma toalha branca em volta do pescoço, com a qual provavelmente havia enxugado os cabelos ainda úmidos. Edward trazia no rosto um olhar de pura surpresa enquanto corria em direção da esposa e a segurava pelos braços, obrigando Bella a soltar os cabelos de Tanya.

-Por deus, viu o que esta louca fez comigo? – Indagou a loira completamente despenteada enquanto se levantava e constatava que a meia-calça que usava estava totalmente rasgada na altura dos joelhos.

-Sua vadia barata! – Exclamou Bella tentando livrar-se da prisão que os braços do marido formavam ao seu redor – Vou arrancar seus cabelos fio por fio assim que me soltar!

-Não vai fazer nada disto Isabella! – O tom autoritário que Edward trazia em sua voz, foi o suficiente para fazer a esposa parar de se debater. A forma como ele pronunciou o nome de Bella deixou-a completamente paralisada e quando voltou o rosto para observa-lo, constatou que o marido estava furioso – Está agindo como uma criança mal criada. Por deus, você não tem mais dez anos, e esta atitude vai acabar fazendo mal ao bebê!

-Ah, claro! – Disse Bella enquanto livrava-se dos braços dele e o encarava com fúria – O bebê é a única coisa que te importa não é mesmo Edward? Pois saiba que depois do que presenciei aqui, a única coisa que terá de mim será o divorcio! Assim poderá ficar com sua querida Tanya e deixar-me em paz com o MEU filho.

-Quer parar de gritar e me ouvir? Tanya só esta aqui por que íamos ao casamento da irmã mais nova dela, pois formos convidados para sermos seus padrinhos há alguns meses e como já estava muito em cima da hora para arranjar um substituto, achei que seria falta de consideração cancelar tudo na véspera da cerimônia.

-E por que só me contou isto agora? – Acusou sentindo-se a beira das lagrimas e segurando-se ao máximo para não voltar a gritar.

-Bem eu... Pretendia te contar tudo no domingo passado, mas após aquela briga que tivermos devido aquela maldita foto, achei que seria melhor não te perturbar com isto. E depois você sofreu aquele ataque na quarta...

-Pois fez muito mal! Não sabe o quanto me senti idiota ao encontrar sua ex dentro de seu apartamento, enquanto te esperava sair do banho!

-Já disse para não se fazer de vitima! – Acusou Tanya com voz chorosa enquanto tentava dar um jeito no penteado desfeito – Você praticamente me espancou e agora não poderei mais ir ao casamento de Irina por sua culpa!

-Pôs acho muito bem feito! E acredite, s Edward não tivesse chegado a tempo teria feito pior...

-Chega! Não quero ver brigas em meu apartamento. – Ordenou ele enquanto segurava o pulso da esposa – Vou pedir um taxi para Tanya e enquanto isto, me espere aqui Isabella! Precisamos conversar.

-Não precisamos não! – Exclamou Bella puxando bruscamente o braço para soltar-se de Edward – Pode ficar aqui com essa desqualificada. Voltarei sozinha para Redbounr!

E de forma decidida, ela saiu do apartamento do marido e correu para as escadas. Não estava disposta a esperar o elevador, enquanto ouvia as ridículas explicações que Edward inventaria para convencê-la de que não havia mais nada entre ele e a ex. Já tinha sido humilhada de mais e tudo o que queria era sair dali! Descia os degraus de dois em dois e na sua pressa para fugir de Edward, acabou torcendo o pé graças ao maldito salto que usava, e se não fosse as mãos fortes do marido que a segurou bem a tempo, Bella teria rolado escada a baixo!

-Largue-me! – Exigiu assim que recuperou o equilíbrio e tentando afastar-se o máximo possível das mãos dele. Mesmo sentindo sua mente tomada pela ira e pela magoa, Bella ainda podia sentir o corpo estremecer com um mísero toque de Edward!

-Por deus Isabella, da pra me escutar por um minuto? Já te disse que Tanya estava em meu apartamento por que...

-Não precisa explicar nada Edward! – O cortou enquanto tentava conter a voz para não gritar. Poderia estar extremamente magoada, mas não queria que ele a visse chorar – Tanya deixou tudo bem claro, e você não me deve satisfações.

-Como não devo satisfações? Somos casados e alem do mais, quero me explicar! – Bella nada o respondeu, e Edward encarou aquilo como um sinal para que prosseguisse – Tanya estava em meu apartamento por que teríamos que ir juntos ao casamento da irmã dela. Já te expliquei isto...

-E por que diabos ela simplesmente não te encontrou no local da cerimônia? Tinha mesmo necessidade daquela desclassificada se enfiar em seu apartamento e esperar "pacientemente" você sair do banho para que os dois pudessem ir juntos?

-Acontece que o carro de Tanya está na manutenção, e ela não sabia onde ficava a igreja. Por isto me ligou e pediu uma carona. – Aquela explicação não fora o suficiente para acalmar Bella. Afinal, tinha ouvido outra versão dos lábios de Tanya.

-Pelo visto você e sua ex ainda mantém um vinculo muito forte não é mesmo? Até por que você fez questão de conta-la que estou esperando um filho seu, quando faz de tudo para manter isto em segredo de sua própria mãe!

-Você esta distorcendo tudo! – Falou Edward pausadamente como se tentasse fazer uma criança birrenta compreender algo extremamente lógico. Obviamente isto apenas contribuiu para deixar Bella ainda mais revoltada – Ainda não contei nada sobre o bebê para Elizabeth por que minha mãe pensa que você se casou virgem, e nós dois conhecemos muito bem os conceitos puritanos dela... Não quero que Elizabeth pense que fui um crápula que seduziu a inocente "menina Swan"! E se contei a Tanya sobre sua gravidez, foi por que ela e eu tivermos um relacionamento por longos anos, e que até chegamos a morar junto por um tempo. Por isto eu tive que lhe dar satisfações por ter me casado em menos de um mês após termos terminado nosso relacionamento!

-Oh, claro! – Disse Bella jogando as mãos para cima em sinal de ironia e impaciência – Agora tudo faz sentido não é mesmo? Você tinha que dar um bom motivo a "senhorita perfeição" para ter se casado comigo... Até por que não faria sentido algum que você a tivesse trocado por alguém tão sem graça quanto eu não é mesmo Edward?

-Mas que inferno Isabella! – Grunhiu ele enquanto dava um surdo soco na parede das escadas – Você sempre foi cabeça dura, mas parece que o ciúme te deixa ainda pior!

-Não é ciúme! É raiva junto com humilhação! Enfrentei uma longa viagem até Cambridge só para poder falar com você... Queria fazer uma surpresa e por isto não contei que estava vindo e até fiz a idiotice de calças estes malditos sapatos só pra te agradar! Sabia que se continuássemos brigando o tempo todo, acabaríamos fazendo mal não só para nós dois, como também para nosso filho! Ia te convidar para sair e conversar um pouco... Mas pelo visto você já tinha outros planos para esta noite... Planos que com certeza não me envolviam!

-Bella, eu não queria que você tivesse passado por tudo isto só para vir até aqui falar comigo! – Revelou Edward compreendendo o quão aquilo deveria ser difícil para a esposa. Desde pequena, Bella sempre demonstrou ser inflexível e raramente dava o braço a torcer. O fato dela ter ido até Cambridge só para tentar fazer uma surpresa e aquecer o relacionamento deles, certamente devia ter exigido uma grande força de vontade da parte dela – Mas você está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água.

-Tempestade em um copo d'água? Acabei de ver sua ex sozinha com você em seu apartamento! O que queria que eu fizesse afinal?

-Confiasse em mim. Bella, você me conhece desde que éramos crianças, e sabe muito bem que a única coisa que jamais perdoaria neste mundo é a traição! Acredita mesmo que eu faria isto com você? Logo com você, a quem sempre protegi?

Aquilo a fez pensar um pouco. De fato, Edward odiava traição, desde que seu pai abandonara a família por conta de uma secretaria extremamente fútil e superficial que só queria saber do dinheiro do famoso advogado Antony Cullen. E se Bella bem conhecia o marido, sabia que a única coisa que Edward não perdoava era a traição! Mas mesmo assim, sentia seu sangue ferver só em lembrar-se de Tanya vestida com aquela roupa provocante parada no meio do apartamento dele, o esperando sair do banho.

-Sim, te conheço desde criança... Mas o tempo passou e nós dois crescemos e mudamos bastante! Não sei o que pensar quanto em relação a você e Tanya!

-Não há nada para se pensar, por que simplesmente não há mais "Tanya e eu"!

-Oh não? Então o que ela faz em seu apartamento? Não sou tão ingênua assim Edward... Você mesmo disse que os dois tiveram um relacionamento por longos anos e até chegaram a morar juntos! Como pode esperar que eu acredite que já não gosta mais dela?

-Não estou pedindo que acredite nisto. Estou pedindo que confie em mim! Ande, vamos sair destas escadas e voltar para meu apartamento... Pedirei para que um taxi leve Tanya até o casamento da irmã ou para onde ela queira ir, e depois podemos voltar para Redbounr, o que achas?

-Não! – Disse Bella de maneira decidida – Pra você é tudo muito fácil... Passa a semana inteira aqui com sua ex sabendo que sua "incubadora" estará segura naquele maldito vilarejo não é mesmo?

-Você está me ofendendo Isabella!

-Pois saiba que não irei facilitar as coisas para vocês! Esta criança que trago no ventre é meu filho, e não deixarei que você a tire de mim para cria-la com sua querida Tanya! Antes disto, sumo no mundo e juro por deus que não haverá forma de você nos encontrar! – E ao terminar aquela ameaça, Bella deu um giro rápido e tornou a descer as escadas.

Podia sentir Edward a seguindo de perto, mas ele não ousava agarra-la, pois temia que a fizesse perder o equilíbrio novamente e cair. Quando finalmente concluiu o último degrau, Bella correu para fora do prédio e rapidamente cruzou a esquina. As ruas ainda estavam lotadas de crianças curtindo o dia das bruxas, e graças a isto, Edward teve seu caminho barrado pela multidão enquanto tentava alcançar a esposa. Mas Bella teve mais sorte, pios assim que pisou no outro lado da rua, viu um taxi livre, e sem pensar duas vezes entrou neste.

-Para a estação de ônibus mais próxima... Rápido! – Gritou para o motorista assim que fechou a porta do veiculo e o viu dando a partida, poucos segundos antes que Edward pudesse alcança-los!

Graças a deus! Não queria ser obrigada a escutar Edward e suas mentiras novamente! Já tivera seu orgulho ferido de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis nas ultimas semanas, e a única coisa que queria no momento, era por o máximo de distancia entre o marido e ela! Pelos céus, uma coisa era tolerar a foto da ex na carteira de Edward, e outra totalmente diferente, era encontrar a ex em carne e osso plantada no apartamento dele vestida de forma tão provocante!

A noite estava fria, e mesmo usando o pesado sobretudo preto, Bella podia sentir o vento frio de Cambridge lhe congelar as pernas desnudas graças ao vestido que não lhe oferecia grande proteção. Foi só então que ela finalmente lembrou-se de que estava grávida e que por isto, suas imunidades estavam baixas. Não faria bem para o bebê se ela pegasse um resfriado, e por isto, Bella fechou as janelas do taxi enquanto se aconchegava ainda mais em seu interior. Suas pernas estavam bambas, e seu coração parecia que falharia a qualquer momento. Mas não podia passar mal agora! Tinha que chegar até a estação de ônibus, e pegar o primeiro expresso de volta para Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é... As coisas ficaram muito feias pro lado do Edward! Acho q este capítulo deu pra compensar o último não é mesmo?<strong>

**Mas bem que a Tanya merecia aqueles puxões de cabelo ^^**

**Hj irei agradecer a: Viviane, Acdy-chan, Lolitasss, GabiBarbosa e Yara Bastos...**

****Ah, programei a fic para ter 13 capítulos contando com o epílogo... Portanto, infelizmente estamos chegando a reta final :'(****

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado... Provavelmente amanhã postarei um pouco mais tarde!**

**;***


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

O dia estava extremamente frio, e o cinzento céu deixava a capital britânica ainda mais monótona e vazia. Mas por alguma razão, aquilo já não a incomodava mais. Na verdade, Bella adorava o clima melancólico daquela cidadela em que havia morado nos últimos anos, mas ainda assim, sentia-se deslocada por alguma razão. Era como se algo em seu interior tivesse mudado. Algo novo, algo que lhe fazia falta e lhe deixava uma estranha sensação de que nada mais se encaixava como antes. Algo chamado Edward Cullen!

Já tinha se passado uma semana inteira desde que o vira pela última vez e vinha recusando as constantes ligações dele, tentando evitar ao máximo qualquer tipo de contato com o marido. Sabia que Elizabeth provavelmente estaria preocupada com o seu sumiço repentino de Redbounr, mas não podia voltar para lá, temendo que Edward a encontrasse. Sabia que fugir dos problemas era algo imaturo e infantil, mas Bella não queria encarar com o marido de forma alguma! Talvez, o melhor a se fazer era deixar que os advogados tratassem de seu divorcio e aceitar sua derrota. Havia começado a se acostumado à ideia de voltar a ter uma família e pertencer a um lugar no mundo, mas sabia que um dia toda aquela ilusão acabaria. E este dia chegou rápido de mais...

Ver Tanya Denali no apartamento de Edward em Cambridge foi à prova banal de que ele não a amava, e tinha se casado apenas para dar um nome ao seu filho. Bella o conhecia bem, e sabia que Edward jamais permitiria que um filho seu crescesse sem um pai, assim como ele cresceu. Seu maior medo, era tornar-se igual a Antony Cullen, e abandonar a família como se não valesse mais do que nada. Mas Bella não queria que Edward se prendesse a ela se não fosse por amor. Sabia muito bem que o velho melhor amigo sempre sentia-se sufocado quando era obrigado a fazer algo que não queria, e que no fim, acabava sempre jogando tudo para o ar e culpando-se por ter desistido tão facilmente. E foi pensando nisto que Bella resolveu livra-lo da árdua decisão de escolher entre Tanya e ela.

Usando o seu vestido mais formal, um verde esmeralda de decote redondo e que lhe desenhava as curvas do corpo sem deixa-la vulgar, Bella decidiu ir procurar um advogado! Sabia que aquela era uma atitude dramática, mas teria que fazê-la, pois Edward jamais teria coragem de pedir ele próprio o divorcio. Como o frio de Londres estava insuportável, graças a aproximação do inverno, Bella teve que colocar suas meias-calças negras, e o seu casaco favorito.

Por fim, deixou os longos cabelos soltos e pegou a bolsa e o cachecol, mas justamente no momento em que abriu a porta de seu apartamento, deu de cara com Edward! Sentindo seu coração pular para fora do peito, Bella deu um passo vacilante para trás, e o encarou como se estivesse vendo uma miragem. Mas era real! Edward realmente estava ali, parado na soleira de sua porta, com uma expressão cansada no rosto e os cabelos em desalinhos. A camisa social e as calças de alfaiataria que ele usava indicavam que provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do trabalho e certamente não teve descanso até chegar em Londres.

-Até que fim te encontrei! – Falou finalmente enquanto a encarava com os profundos olhos verdes – Precisamos conversar... Mas estou vendo que você está de saída! – Constatou ao analisar o vestido formal que ela usava.

-Sim... Eu estou de saída. – Confirmou Bella sem conseguir dizer que iria até um advogado para tratar do divorcio. Santo deus, com Edward parado bem na sua frente, a única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar era esquecer aquela historia de separação e arrasta-lo até seu quarto para poder fazer amor como fizeram antes.

-Entendo. Mas não vim de Cambridge até aqui por nada! Disse que precisamos conversar e é exatamente isto o que faremos querendo você ou não.

-Edward, entenda que não há mais nada para se tratar entre nós.

-Tem certeza? Este filho que você trás no ventre é uma das provas de que o que você acabou de dizer não passa de uma mentira deslavada. Agora, será que da pra você me deixar entrar e conversarmos como dois adultos? – Bem que Bella gostaria de concordar, mas se ficasse sozinha com ele naquele diminuto apartamento, correria o risco de perder a cabeça e esquecer de seu próprio orgulho.

-Tenho uma ideia melhor... Por que não vamos para um local mais neutro? Há um parque aqui perto, e poderíamos conversar lá. – Sugeriu rezando para que ele aceitasse. Edward trazia um vislumbre de angustia nos olhos, e Bella podia jurar que aquilo se devia a natureza de conversa que eles teriam.

-Se você me prometer que não fugirá, por mim tudo bem.

Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, ela trancou a porta do apartamento, e juntos desceram as escadas até saírem do prédio. Andavam lado a lado, mas em momento algum houve contato físico entre ambos, o que deixava o silencio que reinava ainda mais cruel. Assim como Bella prometera, o parque ficava próximo a seu prédio, e contava com uma pequena lagoa em seu centro.

Graças ao frio, o local estava quase deserto, e não foi difícil encontrar um banco vazio próximo à lagoa, onde ambos se sentaram. Como Edward não falou se quer uma só palavra desde que pisaram na rua, Bella resolveu começar o dialogo. Era hora de por tudo em pratos limpos e tomarem uma decisão sobre suas vidas!

-Então, como você me encontrou?

-Não foi difícil... – Admitiu Edward com um profundo suspiro – Quando mamãe disse que você não havia voltado para a casa de Redbounr, deduzi que viera para Londres, e pedi o endereço de seu apartamento para Alice. Só não vim antes por que achava que você precisaria de um pouco mais de tempo para se acalmar.

-Eu sabia que você me encontraria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, sobre o que quer falar?

-Sobre o que? – Indagou Edward parecendo frustrado – Bella, você saiu correndo de meu apartamento como louca na sexta passada e ainda pergunta sobre o que quero falar?

-O que queria que eu tivesse feito quando vi Tanya? Que me sentasse e tomasse um cafezinho com vocês enquanto admirava o belo casal que formavam?

-Por que é tão difícil de acreditar em mim? – Perguntou de forma decepcionada. Mas Bella confiava nele! Sempre acreditou nas palavras de Edward. Em quem ela não confiava, era nela mesma, pois sabia muito bem que não poderia prende-lo por muito tempo, mesmo esperando um filho dele.

-Edward, você e Tanya namoraram por anos e até mesmo chegaram a morar juntos. O que quer que eu pense? O único motivo para duas pessoas estarem a tanto tempo juntas é por amor. E se você a ama, então não vejo motivo nenhum para continuarmos casados, e não venha dizer que o filho que estou esperando já é motivo o suficiente!

-Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas novamente. O que Tanya e eu tivermos é passado, e meu futuro é ao seu lado Bella... Por que te custa tanto entender isto? Por que te custa tanto aceitar que agora você tem uma família e que estarei sempre ao seu lado?

Bella nada respondeu. Apenas olhou para a lagoa cujas águas extremamente frias eram tão límpidas que permitiam visualiza-se o fundo rochoso. Sem delongas, ela pegou uma pequena pedrinha que estava próxima ao pé do banco onde estavam sentados, e a admirou como se fosse à coisa mais incrível do universo.

-Sabe, Edward... Durante todos esses anos em que me mantive longe de você, sentia-me exatamente como as águas desta lagoa. Fria e parada no tempo, como se mais nada pudesse me atingir. Mas ai você voltou para a minha vida... – Ao fazer aquela acusação, Bella jogou a pequena pedrinha que tinha em mãos na lagoa, fazendo com que suas águas se movimentassem em diminutas ondas – E assim como esta pedra você fez com que minha vida se agitasse. Mas após algum tempo, as águas tornam a acalmar-se e tudo volta a ser como antes. Só que agora há uma nova pedra no fundo do lago... Uma nova pedra que jamais me deixará esquecer tudo o que passamos juntos, o que torna minha solidão ainda mais amarga.

-Oh, Bella... – Ele pôde ver o brilho das lagrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos dela, e notou a terrível batalha que sua esposa travava contra si própria para não chorar. Sem conseguir conter-se, Edward a puxou para si, de modo a deixar que a cabeça de Bella repousasse em seu peito enquanto lhe abraçava ternamente nos ombros.

Queria manter-se ali para sempre, segurando-a daquela forma, mantendo-a junto a si para o resto de suas vidas. Mas o toque irritante de seu celular se fez ouvir. Edward pensou seriamente em ignorar aquela chamada, mas aquele era o toque que tinha reservado para sua mãe, e Elizabeth ficaria preocupada caso o filho não a atendesse de imediato.

-Desculpe... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Bella enquanto pegava o maldito celular no bolso de seu casaco sem soltar a esposa por um segundo que fosse – É minha mãe, e ficará preocupada se caso não a atender.

-Tudo bem. – Disse Bella escondendo o rosto no peito do marido para impedi-lo de ver as lagrimas que havia derramado. Sem perder mais tempo, Edward atendeu o telefone, mas não falou se quer uma única palavra.

Bella estranhou aquilo. Podia ouvir um chiado que deveria ser a voz de Elizabeth no outro lado da linha. Aparentemente, a mãe de Edward falava sem parar, fazendo Bella acreditar que algo sério havia acontecido. Sem conter a curiosidade, ela afastou um pouco o rosto do peito do marido, para poder observar a expressão no rosto dele.

Edward estava pálido como papel, e seus olhos pareciam não fitar nada a sua frente. Por deus, algo grave havia acontecido! Não demorou muito até que ele finalmente desligou o telefone e tornou a guarda-lo em seu casaco. Mas ainda assim, permanecia com uma expressão de tortura.

-O que houve? – Quis saber Bella finalmente. Sentia que enlouqueceria caso não soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Para seu desespero, Edward levou alguns segundos para responde-la, e quando o fez, tinha a voz baixa e gélida.

-Elizabeth esta em um hospital aqui em Londres.

-Oh meu deus! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Sentia seu coração disparar e o ar faltar em seus pulmões. A mãe de Edward também fora uma mãe para ela, e se Elizabeth estava em um hospital...

-Não foi nada com ela, e sim com Antony.

-O que? Com o seu pai? Edward, pare de rodeios e diga logo o que houve, pelo amor de tudo que há de mais sagrado!

-Elizabeth recebeu uma ligação agora cedo, do Hospital Geral de Londres, a informando de que Antony sofrera um enfarto fulminante e que está internado lá. Alice e Jasper fizeram o favor de trazer minha mãe até aqui, e agora ela ligou pedindo para que eu vá me reunir com eles.

-E o que está esperando? – Indagou Bella enquanto levantava-se do banco e o encarava – Vá logo até este bendito hospital...

-Pra que? – Quis saber ele tornando a fita-la com olhos frios – Para ver a morte de um homem que passou a vida longe de meus olhos? Não acha que isto seria muita hipocrisia de minha parte?

-Mas o que diabos você esta falando Edward? Seu pai esta morrendo, e mesmo que você tenha suas diferenças com ele, não pode deixar de vê-lo neste momento. Se eu não estivesse ao lado de Charlie no dia em que ele morreu, jamais teria me perdoado...

-Charlie não abandonou sua mãe por uma secretaria! – Apontou de forma decisiva – Ele morreu por que não suportou a perda de sua mãe, e por isto afundou-se na bebida para esquecer tudo o que passou.

-Sim, Edward, Charlie morreu por que amou muito a minha mãe. Mas eu poderia muito bem tê-lo culpado por ter sido um fraco! Por não ter superado isto e não ter me protegido. Se Charlie não tivesse se entregado ao vicio, eu com certeza ainda contaria com um pai que cuidaria de mim. Não faça isto, pelo amor de deus. Você será pai daqui a sete meses, e não quero que nosso filho nasça em meio a tanto ódio e insegurança. – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. Era certamente difícil para Edward ver seu pai, mas por fim, tomou uma decisão.

-Só irei se você vier comigo.

-Eu? – Indagou Bella parecendo assustada com a intimação – Mas para que? Só deixaram a família vê-lo...

-Você é minha esposa Bella! E por mais problemas que nossa relação tenha, ainda é a mãe de meu filho... A mãe do neto de Antony! – Ótimo. Não teria mais como lutar contra aqueles argumentos. Se era assim que tinha que ser, então era assim que seria.

-Tudo bem, irei com você. Agora vamos logo até onde você deixou o seu carro estacionado. O Hospital Geral de Londres não fica muito longe, e se não houver transito, chegaremos lá em alguns minutos.

Durante todo o caminho até o Hospital, Edward manteve-se completamente calado e com uma expressão ilegível no rosto. Bella sentia-se um pouco nervosa, jamais gostou de ver pessoas em seus leitos de morte, mas caso não fosse com ele, Edward provavelmente não falaria com o pai, e iria arrepender-se pelo resto de sua vida por isto!

Graças ao frio que fazia e a geada que cobria as ruas, a viagem demorou um pouco mais do que Bella esperava, uma vez que se Edward acelerasse de mais, corria o risco de derrapar pela pista congelada. Sem falar que a noite caiu rapidamente, não facilitando nem um pouco a visibilidade, que já estava diminuta graças a neblina e mesmo com os faróis ligados, não podia-se ver claramente o caminho.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao hospital, Bella se pôs ao lado do marido enquanto este perguntava na recepção onde poderia encontrar o senhor Antony Cullen. Aparentemente, o pai de Edward estava internado em um quarto particular, no último andar do prédio, onde recebia os devidos cuidados. Demorou um pouco, mas assim que chegaram ao setor de cardiopatias, encontraram Elizabeth e o casal Whitlock sentado em uma das varias cadeiras do corredor. O rosto da velha senhora Cullen trazia uma expressão angustiada, mas tão logo esta viu o filho no corredor, teve um sobressalto e correu para abraça-lo.

Edward consolou a mãe, enquanto Bella ia ter-se junto a Alice, para dar um pouco mais de privacidade aos dois.

-Oh meu filho! Graças a deus você veio... – Disse Elizabeth enquanto chorava nos braços de Edward. Aparentemente, a velha senhora Cullen acreditava que possivelmente ele não viria ver o pai no leito de morte – Mas como chegou tão rápido?

-Já estava em Londres com Bella. – Explicou ao afastar-se um pouco dos braços da mãe para encara-la nos olhos.

-Não sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada quando recebi a ligação do hospital! Quase desmaie, mas tive forças o suficiente para telefonar para Jasper e Alice e incomodá-lo pedindo que me trouxessem até aqui.

-Não foi incomodo algum, Elizabeth! – Disse Jasper ficando do outro lado de Alice – Não poderíamos deixa-la pegar um taxi até Londres nestas condições!

-Ainda assim serei eternamente grata a vocês!

Bella notou que a sogra vestia apenas um simples conjunto de lã em tom pastel, enquanto que ela usava aquele elegante vestido verde esmeralda, que não era nada apropriado para um ambiente como aquele. Sentindo-se envergonhada, fechou o casaco que usava, para esconder-se um pouco.

-Então, como está Antony? – Indagou finalmente quando viu que Elizabeth parecia um pouco mais calma.

-Ainda não pude vê-lo, mas disseram que não está nada bem... Os médicos me falaram que seu estado é grave. Provavelmente não passará desta noite. Ah, vejam! – Exclamou com um leve sobressalto – Ai vem o doutor que o está acompanhando.

Todos olharam na direção que Elizabeth indicava com a cabeça, e viram o tal médico se aproximando. Era um rapaz bastante jovem, de cabelos loiros e infantis olhos azuis. Quando finalmente chegou perto o suficiente do grupo, se pôs a perguntar.

-Vocês são parentes de Antony Cullen?

-Sim, a maioria de nós! Sou a ex-esposa dele e este é meu filho e minha nora. Os outros dois são amigos íntimos da família.

-Que bom que vieram. Sou o doutro Newton e estou cuidando do caso do senhor Cullen. Ele esta internado nesta unidade desde ontem, mas não conseguirmos constatar nenhum parente até agora.

-Deixe de rodeios doutro, e diga logo em que situação Antony se encontra! – Cortou Elizabeth perdendo a paciência. Aparentemente, o médico estava tentando levar a situação com calma, mas a atitude da mais velha mostrou que estava pronta para o pior.

-Lamento dizer isto, mas... O senhor Cullen sofreu um infarto ontem de noite e seu estado vem se agravando desde então. Acreditamos que o coração dele não irá suportar por muito tempo, e provavelmente só resistirá por mais algumas horas. Sinto muito.

-Ele está consciente? Será que podemos vê-lo? – Indagou Elizabeth impaciente.

-Nós tentamos sedá-lo desde ontem, para poupá-lo das dores. Mas o senhor Cullen disse que não queria ser posto para dormir, até que falasse com a família. Sendo assim, acho que poderão falar com ele, mas não todos de uma só vez, claro. Será mais aconselhável se entrarem em grupos de dois, e provavelmente não será permitido que demorem muito. Mas aproveitem o quanto puderem, pois iremos sedá-lo daqui a pouco, e depois disto Antony ficará inconsciente até que o fim chegue.

-Obrigada doutor. Serei a primeira a vê-lo! – Anunciou Elizabeth por fim.

O jovem médico de bondosos olhos azuis nada falou, apenas acenou com a cabeça e fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse até a enfermaria em que Antony se encontrava. Enquanto esperavam, Bella e Edward sentaram-se nas cadeiras que ficavam no corredor e aguardaram pacientemente. Mas o casal Whitlock, por outro lado, preferiu ir até o restaurante do hospital, pois Alice precisava de um pouco de café.

Bella sentia-se extremamente apreensiva, pois temia que Edward se recusasse a ver o pai em seu leito de morte. Demorou incontáveis minutos até que Elizabeth finalmente voltou ao corredor. A velha senhora agora tinha o rosto tomado pelas lagrimas que derramara. Mesmo Antony tendo sido um verdadeiro canalha por abandonar a esposa e o filho, não merecia morrer de uma maneira tão solitária e triste.

-Bem, quem irá agora? – Perguntou o médico enquanto ajudava Elizabeth a se sentar em uma das cadeiras do corredor. Bella olhou automaticamente para Edward, na expectativa do que estava por vir.

-Minha esposa e eu. – Anunciou ele finalmente, o que fez Bella ter um leve sobressalto.

-Edward, acho que não irei com você... Esta é sua despedida, não quero atrapalhar...

-Bobagem! – Retrucou enquanto se levantava e a oferecia a mão – Você é minha mulher e faz parte desta família desde que era uma criança. Sem falar que vou gostar de tê-la ao meu lado.

Aquela revelação fez o coração de Bella dar um salto. Pela primeira vez na vida, não seria Edward quem a daria apoio, e sim o contrario. De forma determinada, ela levantou-se e segurou a mão que o marido a oferecia, enquanto seguiam o médico pelo corredor até chegarem à enfermaria em que Antony estava internado.

Havia cerca de dois leitos naquele quarto, mas apenas um estava ocupado. O terrível cheiro de remédios fez Bella enjoar automaticamente, mas ela tratou de ignorar isto, ao ver o sogro deitado na cama hospitalar, cercado de aparelhos que faziam um bip insuportável. O velho senhor Antony Cullen nada lembrava o homem espirituoso e galanteador que ela conhecera quando criança. Tinha os sulcos da face aprofundados e os cabelos alvos e finos como teias de aranha. Era incrível como alguém poderia assumir uma postura tão catatônica em menos de dezoito anos!

Edward a conduziu para mais perto, e quando chegaram a cabeceira da cama, Antony abriu debilmente os olhos e os encarou. Eram olhos verdes, assim como os do filho! Provavelmente, o velho senhor Cullen deveria ter sido tão belo quanto Edward, mas a vida o fez cometer erros irreparáveis!

-Vou dá-los um pouco de privacidade. – Disse o médico enquanto saia da enfermaria e trancava a porta logo atrás de si. O silencio que se sucedeu foi extremamente constrangedor, mas Antony finalmente tomou a iniciativa e falou com uma voz débil e fraca.

-Edward... Meu filho! Que bom que você veio me ver.

-Sim, eu vim! – A resposta foi curta e seca, mas Bella podia jurar que sentiu uma pontada de emoção em suas palavras. De forma deliberada, ela o olhou, e notou que os olhos verdes de Edward pareciam inundados por uma dor tão imensa, que não pôde evitar segurar a mão do marido com mais força na vã tentativa de lhe passar um pouco de consolo.

-E esta deve ser a menina Swan... – Prosseguiu Antony olhando agora para Isabella – Ou deveria dizer, senhora Cullen?

-Prefiro que me chame apenas de Bella.

-Sim, Bella. Era assim que seu pai a chamava. Sempre invejei o carinho que Charles demonstra por você e pelo seu irmão, mas devo admitir que isto não chegava aos pés do olhar de adoração que ele lançava para Renée sempre que estava junto da esposa!

-Pois é Antony. – Disse Edward tentando manter um tom de voz neutro – Uma adoração que certamente você não sentia pela minha mãe, ou do contrario, não a teria abandonado por uma simples secretaria, não é mesmo?

-Edward! – Repreendeu Bella segurando a mão do marido com ainda mais força.

-Tudo bem minha filha... Edward tem razão. Cometi o maior erro de minha vida ao ter deixado Elizabeth. Mas acreditem em mim, não houve se quer um único dia do qual não me arrependi profundamente disto. Fui o pior dos tolos!

-Sim, você foi. Mas infelizmente não se pode mudar o passado não é mesmo?

-Não... Infelizmente não se pode! Mas o futuro sim, e eu lamento profundamente por não poder estar inserido nele. Soube que vocês casaram faz algumas semanas. Desejo que sejam felizes, e que me deem muitos netos, dos quais infelizmente não poderei conhecer!

-Pois saiba que já providenciamos o primeiro! – Anunciou Bella levando a mão livre ao ventre, sem olhar para Edward, temendo o que veria.

-Oh, verdade? Esta é a melhor notícia que tive em anos! Já estão pensando em algum nome em especial?

-Se for menino ainda não decidi, mas se for menina, estou pensando em chamá-la de Elizabeth, como a avó. – Bella sentiu os olhos de Edward a fitando, mas não o encarou.

-É um bom nome... Forte e determinado, assim como a mãe de Edward, que mesmo sozinha conseguiu criar o filho e fazer dele um homem de bem e extremamente inteligente, pois escolheu uma mulher deslumbrante e esperta como você! Sabe Isabella, desde que você era pequena, sabia que acabaria se casando com meu filho. A forma como seus olhinhos castanhos brilhavam quando olhava para Edward, dizia o quão o amava desde criança, não é mesmo?

Bella sentiu o coração dar um salto em seu peito e os olhos sendo inundados por lagrimas. Aquilo que Antony falava era a mais pura verdade, e não poderia mentir para o sogro em meio a seu leito de morte. Sabia que Edward a olhava de soslaio, esperando pela resposta, mas demorou alguns segundos até que ela recobrasse a voz.

-Sim... O senhor estava certo. Sempre amei Edward. – Falar aquilo foi como tirar um enorme peso de suas costas. Automaticamente, sentiu seu peito mais leve e uma estranha vontade de rir. Mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encarar o marido.

-Edward, meu filho, sei que já é tarde para bancar o pai, mas gostaria de lhe dar um conselho, do fundo de meu coração. Jamais cometa os mesmo erros que eu! Pois a única coisa que você ganhará caso troque a família por uma paixão insensata, é a solidão...

-Não se preocupe. – Respondeu Edward com um estranho tom na voz enquanto passava o braço em torno dos ombros de Bella e a trazia para junto de si – Bella agora é minha vida. E não a trocaria por nada neste mundo!

-Sim... Você se tornou mesmo um homem melhor do que eu. Por tanto, ousarei lhe pedir um último favor. Quero que me perdoe meu filho... Perdoe-me por todo o mal que te fiz, ao tê-lo negligenciado por quase vinte anos. Juro que tentei tomar coragem de te procurar, mas sentia muita vergonha pelo que fiz, e não me achava digno de ter uma família tão maravilhosa, após tê-la abandonado por uma mulher que não valia nada. – Edward não respondeu imediatamente. Apenas soltou Bella e inclinou o rosto, até chegar perto o bastante do pai e lhe beijar a testa.

-Não há o que se perdoar papai! Agora descanse.

-Obrigado meu filho. Que deus abençoe você e sua família! Adeus. – E com um leve sorriso, Antony finalmente fechou os olhos.

Edward permaneceu parado, olhando para o pai como se não pudesse acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. E por mais que quisesse ampará-lo, Bella sentia que aquele momento deveria ser mantido em silencio.

-Está morto? – Indagou ele finalmente.

-Sim. – Respondeu sentindo a voz cortar enquanto as lagrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto – Ele finalmente encontrou a paz.

* * *

><p><strong>É pessoal, parece q o Antony finalmente serviu pra alguma coisa...<strong>

**Hj agradeço a: gab amorim, Lolitasss, Haru e GabiBarbosa!**

**Amanhã teremos mais ^^**

**;***


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII

A tarde estava melancólica como jamais estivera antes. A fina garoa que caia e as densas nuvens que cobriam o céu serviam apenas como reflexo do grande vazio que ficara no coração daqueles poucos presentes no enterro de Antony Masen Cullen. Isabella não largou a mão do marido desde que pisaram no antigo cemitério de Redbounr, pois acreditava que assim, poderia passa-lo um pouco de suas poucas forças.

Seguindo o desejo do velho Antony, seu corpo fora levado para a vila de Redbounr, onde vivera os dez anos mais felizes de sua vida ao lado da esposa e do filho. Infelizmente, o velório não pôde durar muito tempo, pois graças ao fato de Antony ter perecido de uma doença cardíaca, o corpo se deteriorava rapidamente, e mesmo Elizabeth querendo retardar o enterro o máximo possível, acabou aceitando finalmente que levassem seu ex-marido para o cemitério, onde seria enterrado.

Alem da esposa, do filho e da nora do falecido, também estava presentes o velho padre da vila, o casal Whitlock, e três ou quatro outros conhecidos de Antony. A morte não era algo fácil de se encarar, principalmente quando se tratava de uma morte tão solitária e sofrida como fora a de Antony. Elizabeth estava tão abatida, que não parou de chorar durante toda a tarde nos braços do filho. Bella tentava dar o máximo de apoio possível, mas jamais sentira-se bem durante enterros. Devido a sua natureza sensível, a pobre compositora sentia sua alma invadida pela frieza daquela tarde e pela melancolia da garoa. Quando o último punhado de terra fora jogado sobre o caixão, Edward segurou a mão de Bella com mais força, e a trouxe para mais perto de si, usando o guarda-chuva preto que segurava para protegê-la da chuva.

Mas Elizabeth, após ver o fim daquele árduo ritual fúnebre, sentiu as pernas perderem as forças e caiu nos próprios joelhos por sobre a grama recém aparada do cemitério. Rapidamente, Edward a amparou, mas a velha senhora Cullen não pôde suportar tanta dor, acabando por desmaiar. Sem perder tempo, o casal Whitlock tomou as rédeas da situação ao ver que Edward estava muito abatido para poder ajudar a própria mãe.

De forma ágil, Jasper pegou Elizabeth em seus braços e a levou até seu carro, sendo seguido de perto por Alice, Bella e Edward. Juntos, levaram a pobre viúva até o pronto-socorro de Redbounr e lá ficaram até terem certeza de que Elizabeth já não corria mais riscos. Aparentemente, a mãe de Edward tivera uma queda de pressão, mas após ser devidamente medicada, acabou entrando em um sono profundo, provocado por calmantes. Por sorte não foi preciso interna-la, e tão logo fora possível, os Cullen finalmente voltaram para casa. Edward carinhosamente ergueu a mãe nos braços, e a levou para seu quarto, depositando-a em sua cama para que pudesse dormir melhor.

-Tudo bem pra você se nós passarmos a noite aqui? – Indagou ele a Bella quando finalmente saiu do quarto da mãe e trancou a porta tomando um extremo cuidado para não fazer barulho e acorda-la – Não quero deixar minha mãe só... Ela pode acordar no meio da noite e passar mal novamente.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema! – Disse Bella vendo o quão os olhos dele pareciam cansados – Só vou rapidinho em casa pegar alguma coisa pra vestir, pois não quero passar a noite usando este vestido.

Falava isto com toda a sinceridade do mundo. Sempre gostou de usar preto, mas quando a cor era atribuída ao luta, Bella sentia uma grande necessidade de se livrar de tudo aquilo. Queria tomar um bom banho quente e só assim acreditava que poderia deitar-se, todavia duvidava que conseguisse dormir durante aquela noite.

-Não, por favor... – Disse Edward parecendo angustiado – Não precisa ir buscar nada. Você pode usar uma de minhas camisas e tenho uma escova de dente nova aqui. – Bella o conhecia muito bem, e sabia exatamente a que devia toda aquela urgência! Edward não queria ficar só, mas tinha vergonha de admitira aquilo.

-Tudo bem, vou tomar um banho e depois preparo algo para comermos.

Ele concordou e rapidamente a entregou uma de suas camisas de linho com mangas compridas para que Bella a usasse como camisola. Após isto, foi até o banheiro e se banhou. Queria ganhar forças para poder ajudar o marido naquela hora, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria fulgir de tudo aquilo. Afinal, sua situação com Edward ainda não estava definida, e não tinha certeza do que aconteceria com eles após tudo aquilo passar.

Assim que terminou de se enxugar, Bella vestiu a blusa que Edward lhe emprestara e abotoou os botões cuidadosamente. Penteou os longos cabelos negros e os deixou soltos, pois não tinha paciência e nem motivos para arruma-los em um coque. Agora teria que voltar para enfrentar o marido! Descendo as escadas, Bella o procurou na sala e na cozinha, mas não teve se quer sinal de Edward. Foi então que tornou a subir para o primeiro andar e adentrou no quarto dele, onde o encontrou sentado na cama de solteiro. Na mesma cama em que Bella dormiu durante toda a infância e adolescência. Na mesma cama em que tornara-se uma mulher de verdade graça a seu melhor amigo. Na mesma cama em que concebeu a coisa mais valiosa que tinha no momento: seu filho!

Edward também tinha tomado um banho, provavelmente no banheiro do quarto de Elizabeth. Agora ele usava apenas uma calça de flanela preta e tinha os cabelos em desalinho. Sentava-se com as costas encurvadas, e tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, enquanto as mãos seguravam uma antiga fotografia. Bella aproximou-se lentamente, e sentou-se ao lado do marido, constatando que a foto que Edward admirava era a de seu aniversario de oito anos, onde estava ao lado da mãe e do pai.

-Você sempre sentiu falta dele não é? – Indagou enquanto passava o braço a redor dos ombros do marido – É por isto que sentia tanta magoa por ter te deixado...

-Antony foi por muito tempo o meu herói! – Revelou Edward sem tirar os olhos da fotografia, com um estranho tom na voz – Sempre quis ser igual a ele e não aceitava o fato de que não fosse perfeito. Para mim meu pai jamais cometia erros, mas no fim, Antony nos deixou! Ele se tornou de herói em vilão...

-Seu pai apenas fez as escolhas erradas. Ninguém é perfeito sabe?

-Sim, mas já não quero ser igual a ele. – Confessou enquanto virava o rosto para encara-la. Bella sentiu o corpo estremecer com a visão que teve. Edward parecia destroçado! Não havia derramado uma lagrima se quer, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se estivesse chorando como uma criança perdida. E lá estava ele, tão vulnerável, tão frágil... De forma instintiva, Bella enfiou os finos dedos nos cabelos do marido, e fez com que Edward apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o aninhar-se contra ela, como se pudesse tirar forças dali. Deus, era terrível ver um homem tão forte como aquele em uma situação tão deplorável – Não quero acabar como ele, sozinho...

-Não vai ser assim Edward, eu sei que não vai.

-Bella, por favor! – Implorou enquanto abraçava-a com força, de forma possessiva – Não me peça para deixa-la. Não me peça para ficar sem você e sem nosso filho! Não vou suportar, juro por deus que não vou...

-Shiiii, não fale bobagens.

-Não são bobagens. Se você me deixar ficarei só, assim como Antony ficou. Preciso de você Bella! Sempre precisei. – De repente, Edward conteve os lamentos e se afastou dela, para só então olha-la nos olhos com uma expressão séria no rosto – Aquilo que você disse ao meu pai era verdade? – Indagou finalmente enquanto segurava o queixo da esposa para forçá-la a encará-lo de volta.

-Disse muitas coisas a Antony...

-Não se faça de desentendida Bells! Sabe muito bem a que me refiro. Quero que me diga se era verdade, se você me ama desde que éramos crianças, ou se apenas mentiu para tornar os últimos minutos de meu pai mais felizes. – Bella sentiu o rosto queimando e a garganta seca a impediu de responde imediatamente. Não havia mais razão para mentir. Então que soubesse a verdade de uma única vez!

-Sim Edward. – Disse por fim fechando os negros olhos com medo do que veria no rosto dele – Eu te amo desde que éramos crianças. E se fugi para Londres, foi por que não suportava te ver ao lado de Tanya e o modo como pareciam felizes juntos. Queria te arrancar de meu coração, me livrar de você e te esquecer... Mas não adiantou. Amei-te e ainda te amo.

Bella esperou em silencio, sentindo-se como um pecador que acabara de se confessar. Manteve os olhos fechados, parecendo uma covarde, mas não tornaria a abri-los até que Edward falasse algo. Só não esperava que ele se mantivesse em silencio após tudo o que falara. Foi então que sentiu algo úmido e macio sendo comprimido contra seus lábios. Edward estava beijando-a!

Era uma caricia lenta e delicada, mas ainda assim, sentiu o coração disparar. Por deus, o que aquilo significava a final? Por que ele a estava beijando após ter se declarado? Estava lhe correspondendo, ou seria apenas por pura pena? Quando Edward por fim separou os lábios dos de Bella, a viu abrindo aqueles enigmáticos olhos negros que sempre adorou, e a encarou como se pudesse ver sua alma.

-Obrigado. – Disse por fim – Agora posso ver o quão idiota formos.

-O que? – Indagou Bella sentindo-se ainda mais confusa – Não estou te entendendo...

Edward ia responder, mas antes que pudesse voltar a abrir a boca, ouviu o som da irritante campainha tocando. Provavelmente deveria ser a velha Sue Clearwater, querendo saber como Elizabeth estava, pois não pôde ir ao enterro de Antony graças a uma gripe forte que pegara. Se continuassem tocando a campainha, a sua velha mãe acabaria acordando.

-Não saia daí! – Disse Edward enquanto levantava-se – Volto assim que puder.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele passou praticamente correndo pela porta e Bella pôde ouvir seus passos na escada. Deus! Havia acabado de se declarar para Edward, o homem que sempre amou em toda a vida, e ele a respondeu com o um caloroso beijo. O que concluiria daquilo? Queria poder pergunta-lo, intima-lo a falar exatamente o que tudo aquilo significava e o que ele queria com ela. Não podia passar mais seis longos anos naquele vazio.

Foi então que ouviu um gritinho agudo vindo lá de baixo, e resolveu ir ver quem atrapalhara aquele momento tão único que estava vivendo com o marido. Levantando-se e indo até o fim do corredor, pôde ver o hall de entrada, onde Edward estava parado com a porta aberta, enquanto alguém o abraçava de forma possessiva. Alguém chamado Tanya Denali! Bella queria sair dali, não podia assistir aquela ceninha... Mas suas pernas travaram, e não conseguiu dar se quer um passo para trás.

-Eu sinto muito Ed! – Disse a loira ainda abraçada a ele – Sei que você deve ter detestado passar por tudo isto, afinal, nunca gostou de seu pai. Deve ter sido terrível encarar o enterro dele, fazendo com que todos acreditassem que Antony fora um pai maravilhoso!

-Tanya, por favor... – Retrucou Edward enquanto afastava os braços dela de seu pescoço e encarava aqueles provocantes olhos turquesa – Sei que você veio até aqui com a melhor das intenções, mas Bella e eu...

-Oh, não me diga que aquela mosca morta ainda está aqui? Céus, pensei ter sido bem clara com ela da última vez que nos virmos!

-Não se preocupe querida! – Disse Bella enquanto descia as escadas com um brilho de fúria nos olhos – Pode ficar a vontade com o meu marido. Não vou atrapalha-los! – E ao falar isto, ela passou pela porta, mas sentiu a forte mão do marido segurando seu braço.

-Bella, onde pensa que vai vestida assim? – Indagou fazendo-a lembrar de que usava apenas uma blusa de linho masculina – Está muito frio ai fora...

-Deixe-me ir Edward! – Ordenou enquanto livrava-se de seu aperto – Sei que você tem assuntos pendentes com ela... Então faça o que tem que ser feito. Quando tiver tomado a sua decisão, sabe muito bem onde me encontrar.

Após falar isto, Bella deu as costas ao marido e saiu de forma decidida em direção à casa vizinha. Edward não a seguiu. Sabia muito bem onde encontra-la, e tinha mesmo que resolver sua situação com Tanya. A única coisa que Bella queria no momento, era ficar o mais longe possível daqueles dois. Não queria que Edward a encarasse, tinha que se proteger dele, tinha que se proteger de si própria!

Assim que entrou em sua casa, deu-se conta de que cometera outro grande erro, pois todos os cômodos a lembrava de Edward! Precisava sair dali e por um pouco de ordem em sua mente... Foi só então que viu a chaves do mustange de seu pai, junto com as chaves do apartamento de Londres, pendurada no chaveiro da cozinha. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela as pegou e correu até a garagem, onde o carro estava estacionado.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Bella abriu a porta do veiculo e se sentou no banco do motorista, segurando firmemente na direção. Mas que inferno, por que não aprendera a dirigir? Não deveria ser tão difícil assim, afinal, qualquer idiota poderia tirar a habilitação hoje em dia, e Edward sempre tentou ensina-la quando eram jovens. Sabia toda a teoria de como se dirigir um carro, só não ousara fazê-lo na prática.

Girando a chaves na ignição, Bella deu a partida. O motor respondeu automaticamente, e lentamente, ela foi retirando o pé da embreagem enquanto acelerava com receio. O mustange obedeceu a seu comando e avançou alguns centímetros na garagem antes que ela tornasse a frear violentamente. Tomando aquilo como incentivo, Bella abriu o portão automático de sua garagem, e se pôs a dirigir. Edward ainda estava parado na frente da casa de Elizabeth, tentando acalmar Tanya, quando viu o mustange saindo da garagem de Bella e virando a direita rumando para a estrada principal. Ele não pôde acreditar em seus próprios olhos, mas quem estava dirigindo o carro, era sua esposa!

-Por deus! – Disse baixinho sentindo o coração acelerar, pois sabia muito bem que ela nunca aprendera a dirigir. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele deixou a loira desconsolada e saiu correndo até a calçada, onde seu carro estava estacionado. Teria que ir atrás de Bella antes que ela sofresse algum acidente! Já não podia mais ver o mustange vermelho, mas sabia exatamente para onde a esposa estava indo. Obviamente ela estava fugindo para Londres, como fizera quando era apenas uma adolescente, ou como fez quando encontrou Tanya em seu apartamento de Cambridge.

Edward guiou o carro rapidamente pela estrada que levava até Londres, mas antes mesmo que tivesse chegado aos limites de Redbounr, avistou o mustange estacionado de forma torta, próximo ao meio-fio. Parecia que o carro havia estancado, e Bella não fazia a menor ideia de como fazer o motor voltar a funcionar. Graças a deus, ela conseguiu dirigir até ali sem provocar nenhum acidente! Assim que estacionou seu carro a poucos metros do de Bella, Edward saiu de seu veiculo e foi até o da esposa. Ela estava tão concentrada em fazer o mustange voltar a funcionar, que se quer o viu se aproximar, notando-o apenas quando Edward abriu a porta do banco do carona e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Você vai ter que perder este péssimo hábito de fugir de mim e se esconder em Londres! – Disse enquanto a encarava. Bella parecia surpresa em vê-lo ali, sentado ao seu lado, e por isto não conseguir responder de imediato.

-Não devia ter deixado Tanya lá sozinha... Elizabeth pode acordar e não vai gostar nem um pouco de vê-la em sua casa.

-Duvido que Tanya continue na casa de minha mãe após tudo o que eu lhe disse. E queria que você tivesse escutado ao menos parte de nossa conversa. Não gosto de ver uma mulher chorando, mas foi necessário ser sincero com ela.

-E o que foi que você disse para fazê-la chorar? – Indagou Bella enquanto finalmente o encrava nos olhos, sentindo uma pontada no coração.

-A verdade que vinha escondendo de mim mesmo há muitos anos. Bella, eu te disse que nós dois somos dois idiotas, por que perdemos tanto tempo por nada. Não vê que também te amo desde sempre?

-Oh... – Aquela foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, pois as palavras pareciam fugir de sua mente, deixando-a atordoada. Ouvira mesmo aquilo? Ouvira Edward dizendo que sempre a amara? – Você me ama? E por que não me disse isto antes?

-Por que tinha medo... Tinha medo de que você se assustasse e fugisse de mim. Pensei que não era correspondido, e sabia que você só contava comigo para protegê-la de seu pai. Achei que se te contasse o quanto te amava, acabaria te assustando e você não teria mais para onde fugir quando Charlie caísse de bêbado. – Ele deu um triste sorriso com a lembrança enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Bella e a acariciava ternamente na bochecha – Não imagina o quanto foi difícil dormir ao seu lado por todas aquelas noites quando éramos apenas dois adolescentes, sem poder te tocar ou te beijar... E ainda por cima você sempre usava aquelas blusas que mal te cobriam as pernas.

-Mas... E Tanya? Se me amava, por que namorou com ela?

-Por que tinha que descarregar meus hormônios em alguém não é mesmo? Se toda a vez que você dormisse ao meu lado, acordasse comigo todo "animado", acabaria se assustando mais ainda. Pensei que Tanya pudesse me fazer te esquecer, me fazer te ver só como amiga. Mas ai você fugiu para Londres, sem deixar um telefone ou um endereço. Deduzi que você tinha encontrado alguém e me deixado para trás, junto com seu passado, e por isto resolvi continuar a minha vida com Tanya.

-Oh, Edward... – Falou enquanto segurava a mão dele e a levava aos lábios. Deus, não podia acreditar! Edward a amava assim como também o amava – Eu nunca pertenci a outro, nunca quis outro. Só você! Por isto ainda era virgem quando nos reencontramos. Por que não suportava a ideia de ter outro homem me tocando que não fosse você.

-E por que diabos não me disse isto antes?

-Por que só notei que te amava quando te vi nos braços de Tanya. Você sempre ficava com as garotas, mas nunca era nada sério. Até que ela apareceu e comecei a notar que vocês passavam muito tempo juntos. Demorou um pouco até que eu descobri que era ciúme. – Bella sorriu achando graça do que estava falando – Precisei da ajuda de Alice para isto!

-Céus... Que tolos que formos! Passei todos esses anos pensando com quem você estaria, e me doía a cabeça só em imaginar você na cama de outro. Quando te vi com aquele tal de Jacob Black no corredor do hospital em Harpenden, senti meu sangue corroendo minhas próprias veias, achando que você e ele eram um casal.

-Não. Nunca formos nada... E você sabe disto!

-Sim, na noite em que te possui na cama de meu quarto e descobri que tinha sido teu primeiro e único homem, me senti como uma criança na noite de natal! Achei que talvez você também me amasse e que por isto estava se guardando por todos aqueles anos. Mas ai você sumiu e te vi depois ao lado de Jacob...

-E falou coisas horríveis para mim! – Concluiu dando novamente um leve beijo nas mãos dele. Por deus, estavam juntos, e ele a amava. Bella não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Que tola tinha sido durante todos aqueles anos...

-Amo-te Isabella Marie Cullen! – Disse enquanto juntava a testa na dela, sentindo a rápida respiração de Bella lhe acariciando a pele – E sempre te amarei. Quando você me disse que esperava meu filho, achei que a vida estava me dando uma nova oportunidade de te conquistar, e por isto te obriguei a se casar comigo com aquelas ameaças egoístas de arrancar nosso filho de seus braços! Mas acredite, jamais seria capaz de fazer isto com você!

Bella não aguentava mais! Enfiou os finos dedos entre os cabelos sedosos dele e o beijou nos lábios, mas desta vez com toda a força que tinha! Edward a correspondeu com ainda mais paixão, e de forma exigente, a segurou pela cintura e a puxou de encontro a si. Ele queria possuí-la, ou melhor, precisava possuí-la!

-Seu bobo... – Grunhiu Bella enquanto sentindo-se desfalecer nos braços do marido – Você não precisava se casar comigo para me conquistar! Já sou sua desde que nasci...

-Sim, minha! Você é minha... Agora acho melhor voltarmos para casa, antes que te livre desta maldita roupa e te possua aqui mesmo, no meio da estrada e no banco traseiro deste carro!

-E eu adoraria que assim o fizesse! – Confessou com um enorme sorriso enquanto separava-se lentamente dele – Mas seria uma imprudência de nossa parte, afinal, deixamos sua pobre mãe dormindo sozinha após ter passado mal!

-Sim, mas você não pensou nem um pouco em você mesma ou em nosso bebê quando estava dirigindo este maldito mustang não foi mesmo mocinha?

-Oh meu deus! – Exclamou Bella parecendo perplexa ao recordar do que havia acabado de fazer e olhando de forma incrédula para o volante do carro – Eu dirigi... Dirigi de verdade!

-E quase me matou do coração! – Disse Edward sorrindo como um tolo enquanto a puxava novamente para junto de si e tornava a beija-la, sentindo-se novamente como um menino levado, que havia brincado a tarde toda com a garota Swan. Mas agora, já não eram mais crianças! E tudo o que Edward mais queria, era voltar para o aconchego de sua casa, onde poderia amar Bella de uma forma, que ela jamais tornaria a duvidar de seu amor! – Te amo meu amor! Para todo o sempre...

-Sim! – Disse Bella rindo entre os lábios dele – Para todo o sempre!

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente se entenderam!<strong>

**Amanhã tem o epílogo... ^^**

**Obrigada a: Lolotasss, Gab amorim, GabiBarbosa e Haru**

**;***


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII – Epilogo

A neve caia em pequenos flocos do lado de fora enquanto que as tênues luzes de natal podiam ser vistas entrando pela janela. Acabara de anoitecer e o doce frio do inverno fazia com que ela almejasse cada vez mais que o marido voltasse logo pra casa, para poder aquecê-la como só ele sabia. Sete semanas já haviam se passado desde a morte de Antony, e Edward, finalmente tinha terminado a maldita ponte do rio Cam. Agora ele poderia morava em Redbounr por tempo integral, junto a ela, e já até tinha começado o seu novo emprego como engenheiro na cidade de St. Albans.

Bella não podia acreditar no rumo que sua vida tinha tomado! Jamais teria imaginado que um dia, voltaria a morar na antiga casa que fora de seus pais, e ainda por cima, com Edward! Agora que ambos estavam definitivamente juntos, deram inicio as reformas que já estavam em um nível bastante avançado. Mas o que Bella mais gostava, era de ficar admirando o futuro quarto do bebê, sentada no meio do carpete e se deliciando com aquela nova realidade!

Era maravilhoso escolher que cortinas usaria, ou que cor de papel de parede ficaria melhor para o quarto de seu filho. Elizabeth, que ficara sabendo recentemente que seria avó, não parava de tricotar pequenas pesas para o enxoval do netinho e até já se candidatara a vaga de babá, pois alguém teria que cuidar da criança quando Bella fosse dar aulas de música na escola de St. Albans.

Mas agora não era hora de deter-se aos seus doces devaneios, pois tentava prestar o máximo de atenção aos legumes que estava picando no balcão da cozinha.

-Sonhando acorda? – Indagou Edward bem atrás de si, o que a fez ter um rápido sobressalto, uma vez que não sabia que ele já havia chegado do trabalho.

-Pra que sonhar, se a realidade é ainda mais maravilhosa? – Argumentou Bella enquanto girava o corpo para ficar frente a frente com ele e abraça-lo pouco antes de dar-lhe um caloroso beijo de boas vindas – Que bom que você chegou cedo do trabalho...

-É que tenho uma boa noticia pra te dar! Lembra-se daquele dia em que te atacaram na garagem?

-Por que vem com este assunto assim, do nada? – Indagou Bella sentindo o coração disparar ao lembrar-se daquele terrível atentado.

-Por que a policia me ligou pra avisar que prenderam o agressor! Acredite ou não, mas encontraram James Cater invadindo a casa dos McCartney, e o desgraçado confessou que também foi ele quem invadiu a nossa casa e te atacou naquele dia.

-Céus... Mas e agora, o que vai acontecer com ele?

-Será mandado para uma prisão em Londres e eu contratarei o melhor advogado que existir para garantir que aquele desgraçado pague pelo que te fez!

-Sim... E que apodreça na cadeia. – Disse Bella sentindo um arrepio correndo pela espinha, mas logo lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual estava tão feliz – Oh, também tenho uma surpresa pra te dar!

-Posso imaginar! – Disse enquanto se afastava dela e a examinava com olhos criteriosos.

Bella usava um delicado vestido cor champanhe e sem alças, com detalhes rendados e decote em meia-taça. Mesmo sendo bastante justo, ainda não deixava em evidencia a barriga de três meses dela. Estava linda e radiante com os cabelos negros lhe caindo como cascatas pelos ombros e os lábios pecaminosamente pintados de rubro. Céus, Bella estava deslumbrante!

-Nossa! – Disse Edward voltando a puxa-la para si e colando seus corpos de forma intima – Você esta tentadora! Não me diga que pretende me prender na cama de casal que compramos por toda a noite?

-Nem pense nisto! – Retrucou Enquanto sentia os quentes lábios do marido lhe beijando a base do pescoço – E deixe de ser exagerado... Sei que não estou tão deslumbrante quanto você faz parecer!

-Acredite querida, não estou exagerando em absolutamente nada quando digo que sempre te achei extremamente tentadora! – Comenta com a voz rouca ao mesmo tempo que a segurava pelos ombros desnudos e a fazia ficar de costas, para que pudesse afastar os longos cabelos da esposa, deixando a pele pálida de sua nuca exposta e vulnerável a seus sedentos beijos e mordiscadas. Bella estremeceu ao sentir a mão possessiva de Edward lhe agarrando um dos seios, e abaixando lentamente o corpete do vestido para poder ter livre acesso ao seu busto. Por alguns segundos, ela esqueceu-se completamente do que pretendia lhe falar.

-Me acha tentadora mesmo quando uso aquela velha camiseta pra dormir?

-Especialmente quando você usa aquela camiseta velha! Ela te deixa com as pernas totalmente desnudas! – Apontou enquanto deslizava a outra mão na coxa da esposa e levantava a barra do vestido de forma desavergonhada.

-Quero só ver se você pensará assim quando eu estiver tão grande que não caberei em nenhuma de minhas roupas!

-Pois estou ansioso por isto! Quando acha que sua barriga começará a aparecer?

-Em algumas semanas... – Sussurrou entre um gemido e outro, ao sentir a masculinidade de Edward pulsando bem atrás de si – Até já engordei dois quilos! Acho que teremos de apressar as reformas. Temos apenas seis meses até que o bebê nasce, e seria terrível se a casa fedesse a tinta quando ele chegasse!

-Assim que as festas de final de ano terminarem, os pedreiros virão e terminarão o trabalho... – Retrucou subindo a mão afoita até chegar a calcinha de Bella, a fazendo arquear o corpo contra o dele – Mas agora, quero me aproveitar mais um pouquinho de minha adorável e encantadora esposa.

-Mas você já se aproveitou umas duas vezes hoje de manhã... Antes de sair para o trabalho!

-E o que há de errado em me aproveitar uma terceira? Afinal, temos inúmeros bons motivos para comemorarmos... – Bella estremeceu ao senti-lo massagear seu sexo ainda sobre o fino tecido da calcinha e de forma instintiva, jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro do marido e enfiando as mãos em seus cabelos, ao senti-lo começar a mordisca-la no pescoço.

-Você está ficando cada vez mais insaciável sabia? A que devo isto senhor Cullen? A constante nevasca que vem caindo nos últimos dias ou ao natal que está cada vez mais próximo?

-Deve isto apenas e somente a você querida, que me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo ao me dar seu amor e o nosso filho!

-Oh, isto me fez lembrar da surpresa! – Disse Bella ao afastar-se repentinamente dele com um enorme sorriso no rosto e virar-se para encara-lo – Vamos ter filé com fritas para o jantar!

-Você está brincando?

Ela não pôde evitar sorrir com a expressão boba que Edward trazia no rosto. A história do jantar era apenas uma brincadeira, e ele entendeu exatamente o que Bella queria dizer com aquilo! Ambos viviam discutindo o sexo da criança. Edward queria que fosse uma menina, mas Bella queria um menino. Por isto, ambos fizeram uma aposta. Se o bebê fosse uma linda garotinha, Bella teria que preparar o jantar favorito do marido: filé com fritas. Mas caso contrario, seria Edward quem teria que cozinhar purê de aboboras.

-Está querendo me dizer que... Que vamos ter uma princesinha? – Indagou o futuro papai com um enorme sorriso rosto.

-"Princesinha"? – Brincou Bella com um tom divertido enquanto o encarava fingindo estar ofendida – Se você chamar minha filha por estes apelidos extremamente açucarados, juro que vou ensiná-la a quebrar sua cara sempre que a chamar assim!

-Oh meu amor! – Gritou ele enquanto a segurava na cintura e com um rápido impulso, a colocou sentada sobre o balcão da pia da cozinha, pouco antes de se posicionar entre suas pernas e tornar a beija-la de forma ardente.

-Fiz uma ultrassom hoje, e descobri que seriamos pais de uma linda menininha! Uma pequena Elizabeth!

-Acho que mamãe vai surtar quando souber desta! – Observou com um gemido de prazer enquanto abria o fleche do vestido da esposa e finalmente deixava os seios dela livres para o toque de suas afoitas mãos – Você é mesmo maravilhosa sabia? E eu adoraria que nossa pequena Liz fosse igual a você!

-Pois preferiria que ela herdasse seus olhos. Sempre gostei da tonalidade verde deles! Agora pare logo de brincadeiras e me largue, pois ainda tenho que terminar de por a mesa e de fritar as batatas...

-Mas e quanto a mim? – Indagou Edward com um brilho de desejo nos olhos enegrecidos e tirando a calcinha que ela usava – Como fico nesta história?

-Oras... Você ganhou a aposta, e agora terá seu premio! – Argumentou Bella arrepiando-se por completo ao sentir os quentes lábios dele lhe sugando a pele sensível dos mamilos.

-Pra que tanta presa? Eu ganhei a aposta não ganhei? Posso ter o premio que quiser... E o que eu quero agora é você!

-Por deus! Será que você não pode deixar isto para depois do jantar? Disse a sua mãe que daríamos uma passadinha na casa dela após jantarmos e se nos atrasarmos você sabe muito bem do que Elizabeth é capaz quando fica irritada! – Disse enquanto o via abrir o zíper da calça que usava e tirar a cueca.

-Diremos à mamãe que você teve outra terrível crise de náuseas e por isto nos atrasamos. – Argumentou ao se posicionar no meio das pernas dela e fazer com que Bella sentisse seu membro já rígido batendo na entrada de sua intimidade quente e úmida. Automaticamente, ela teve um sobressalto e cravou as unhas nas costas dele ansiando por tê-lo dentro de si novamente. Era tão bom estar em seus braços e sentir-se desejada como vinha se sentindo nos últimos dias... Tão segura e até mesmo amada.

-Oh, pare de torturar... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido no mesmo instante em que Edward deslizava a cabeça de seu membro para dentro dela, mas parando para lhe sugar o seio novamente.

Sem querer recusar aquele pedido tão urgente, Edward a segurou pelas nádegas e a puxou de encontro a si, fazendo-a aceitá-lo por completo e de uma única vez. Bella cravou ainda mais as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto sentia o marido sair e entrar novamente de dentro de si de forma profunda e demorada. O tecido da blusa que Edward usava roçava de forma provocante nos mamilos dela, o que a deixava ainda mais excitada.

Para poder deixar os movimentos ainda mais rápidos, ele apoiou uma das mãos na parede enquanto continuava a segurar a nádega dela com a outra, puxando Bella com mais violência. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, o que o deu livre acesso a pele suave e delicada de seu pescoço.

-Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo sabia? – Indagou enquanto dava mais uma estancada contra a esposa.

-Sim... Eu seu! – Respondeu Bella ao sentia o clímax chegar junto com as contrações que tragavam os fluidos do marido para dentro de si – Eu te amo Edward.

-E eu te amo minha "pequena B"! Agora, o que você disse mesmo sobre aquele tal jantar em comemoração da nossa Liz?

-Oh, pois aposto que o filé deve ter esfriado e o senhor sabe muito bem de quem é a culpa!

-Sua, lógico.

-Minha? – Indaga rindo frouxo enquanto o sentia beijar sua testa.

-Claro, e de quem mais seria? Não tenho culpa se você me seduziu com este maldito vestido!

-Você é mesmo um bobo Edward Cullen! Um bobo tentador e muito amado.

-Sim, e também muito sortudo... Pois tenho em minhas mãos a mulher a quem confiei meu coração.

-E eu prometo que cuidarei muito bem dele! – Prometeu com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios.

-Jamais duvidei disto, meu amor!

E com um beijo cheio de paixão, Edward selou o que diziam, fazendo Bella ter certeza de que naquela noite não jantariam!

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>Eis que finalmente chegamos ao final desta história...<strong>

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! **

**A dedico a todos que deixaram reviews: Gab Amorim, GabiBarbosa, Lolitasss, Haru, Yara Bastos, Acdy-chan, Viviane, , Lu Silva, anon, Liliane, EllieJ e Carol01!**

**Muito obrigada, foi realmente importante ter a opinião de vcs ^^**

**Até a próxima...**

**;***


End file.
